Wherever you will go
by Fallen Star 91
Summary: Quando Sigyn disobbedisce al comando di Odino assistendo Loki durante il suo supplizio, il Padre degli dei la condanna all'esilio su Midgard cancellandole ogni ricordo della sua vita su Asgard. Appena libero Loki va alla ricerca della ragazza deciso a riportarla su Asgard, ma l'arrivo di Sigyn su Midgard non è passato inosservato e altri sono sulle sue tracce.
1. Chapter 1

1. SIGYN

La ragazza si svegliò di soprassalto e si mise a sedere sul letto: gli arti erano percorsi da tremiti e il cuore le batteva nel petto al ritmo spaventato del respiro. Era davvero lui? Era davvero successo?

Senza esitazione la giovane raccolse la vestaglia che giaceva ai piedi del letto e lasciò la sua stanza avventurandosi tra i corridoi del palazzo addormentato.

Una fitta al torace la costrinse ad arrestare la sua corsa e a fermarsi a prendere fiato, l'ultima volta che le era successo era stato dopo il ritorno di Thor ad Asgard, quando i due fratelli avevano combattuto sul ponte arcobaleno e il principe Loki era precipitato nell'abisso. Già allora il suo corpo era stato attraversato da quelle fitte che le trapassavano la carne come lame incandescenti, già allora aveva sperimentato cosa succedeva quando Loki era in pericolo mortale.

La giovane strinse i denti e tenendosi una mano premuta contro la cassa toracica si affrettò verso la sala del trono da cui giungeva la voce profonda e autoritaria di Odino, con uno sforzo aprì la grande porta dorata e non appena mise piede nella sala i suoi occhi si incrociarono con quelli di Loki che le rivolse uno sguardo preoccupato e triste.

Rapidamente la giovane guardò i presenti: Odino osservava dall'alto del suo trono i due figli rivolgendo al maggiore sguardi di approvazione e al minore occhiate cariche di delusione, accanto a lui Frigg elegante come sempre guardava anche lei i due fratelli asciugandosi di tanto in tanto gli occhi umidi, ai piedi del trono lady Sif, i tre guerrieri e Brunilde, la sorella minore di Loki e Thor.

- Sigyn.– la regina abbandonò il suo seggio e leggera come la brezza mattutina corse incontro alla ragazza che era rimasta immobile sulla porta – Vieni, non è bene per te stare qui.-

Frigg avvolse un braccio attorno alle spalle di Sigyn e con gentilezza si offrì di riaccompagnarla alla sua stanza.

- Cosa sta succedendo?- la ragazza oppose resistenza, la sua voce era poco più che un sospiro a cui nessuno prestava attenzione. – COSA STA SUCCEDENDO?-

Tutti nella sala si voltarono a guardarla ad accezione di Loki.

Sif e si avvicinò a sua volta e prendendola con convinzione per il braccio la trascinò fuori dalla sala:

– Thor ha riportato suo fratello Loki ed ora il Padre degli dei sta processando il traditore per i suoi delitti. Se tu fossi saggia te ne andresti prima di udire il verdetto.-

Sigyn guardò incredula gli occhi verdi e seri di Sif.

- Processo?...Traditore?...Delitti?- pensieri e parole si affollavano nella sua mente rendendole quasi impossibile parlare – È Loki! Non è un traditore né un criminale!-

- Sigyn.- lady Sif strinse con ancor più decisione il braccio della ragazza – Apri gli occhi, per l'amor del cielo! Il fanciullo che conoscevi è morto! Ora c'è solo lui: il dio dell'inganno.-

La lancia di Odino colpì il pavimento della sala con il boato di cento tuoni: il processo era finito e, prima ancora che Sigyn e Sif facessero ritorno nella sala, le guardie portarono via Loki per eseguire la sentenza.

...

- Thor!-

Sigyn tagliò la strada al principe costringendolo a fermarsi e darle ascolto.

- Lady Sigyn.-

- Dov'è Loki?-

Thor le fece cenno di seguirla ed insieme uscirono su un ampio balcone che dava sul mare e sui resti del ponte arcobaleno.

- Sigyn, mi dispiace veramente tanto.-

- Parla! Questa attesa è una tortura.-

Il giovane trasse un profondo respiro e la guardò con apprensione cercando le parole giuste per non ferire la ragazza.

- Loki è stato portato alla Gola.-

Il volto di Sigyn divenne pallido come la luna, la bocca le si seccò e il respiro le venne rapito dai polmoni.

La Gola: in gioventù lei e Loki avevano esplorato quella zona alla ricerca di un serpente leggendario il cui veleno bruciava come fuoco liquido qualunque cosa toccasse, una volta erano giunti vicinissimi al suo covo ed erano anche riusciti ad avvistarlo, ma poi il buon senso e la paura avevano avuto la meglio e avevano abbandonato l'impresa promettendosi reciprocamente di non fare più ritorno in quel luogo. – Non è vero.- Sigyn si aggrappò all'armatura di Thor cercando i suoi occhi di cielo – Dimmi che non è vero.-

Il giovane abbassò lo sguardo e tra le ciocche dorate che gli ricadevano sul volto Sigyn vide scorrere, come argento, grosse lacrime che dagli occhi celesti andavano a morire sull'ispida barba dorata del dio.

- Loki è mio fratello e mio amico. E malgrado abbia cercato di togliermi tutto ciò che amo non riesco ad odiarlo né a desiderare per lui un simile supplizio.-

Sigyn si allontanò con uno scatto dal ragazzo guardandolo con rabbia:

- Se davvero lo ami dovevi convincere il Padre degli dei a dargli una punizione meno severa.-

- Ho assicurato ai terrestri che Loki avrebbe affrontato la giustizia di Asgard.-

- Osi chiamare questa giustizia?-

- C'è sempre un disegno, in ogni decisione che mio padre prende, dovresti saperlo.-

- E questo dovrebbe consolarmi?-

Sigyn si alzò stizzita e cercò di allontanarsi da Thor, ma il giovane le si parò davanti impedendole di rientrare.

- Sigyn, ti prego non fare mosse azzardate. Per favore.-

La ragazza gli scoccò uno sguardo serio e senza rispondergli ritornò sui suoi passi decisa ad affrontare Odino.

Quando varcò la soglia della sala del trono lo trovò, come aveva immaginato, seduto sul suo seggio con il capo sorretto da una mano mentre nell'altra impugnava con decisione la lancia Gungnir, nella luce soffusa del salone il Padre degli dei appariva stanco e stremato dal peso dell'età e il suo volto solcato dalle rughe e accarezzato dalla luce delle torce appariva debole e vigoroso allo stesso tempo.

Acquattata nell'ombra Sigyn lo osservò per parecchi minuti cercando dentro di sé la forza e le parole per fronteggiarlo: sapeva cosa voleva, così come sapeva che bastava una parola per mandare tutto a monte e perdere la possibilità di salvare Loki dal suo tormento.

- Padre degli dei,- la ragazza si avvicinò al trono di Odino inginocchiandosi alla base dello scalone- sono qui ad implorare pietà per il principe Loki.-

Odino si sporse dal suo seggio guardando inflessibile la giovane ancora inginocchiata, Sigyn sentiva il peso di quello sguardo ricaderle sulle spalle impedendole di alzare il capo verso il luccicante trono del re degli Aesir.

- Parla, ti ascolto.-

- La mia richiesta è di mutare la pena inflitta al principe.-

- Questo non è possibile.- Odino rispose in modo asciutto e si adagiò sul suo seggio- Loki ha avuto la giusta punizione per i suoi crimini e pagherà con il sangue e il dolore i suoi debiti.-

Sigyn alzò incredula lo sguardo verso il Padre degli dei che ora non le appariva quale il sovrano magnanimo e giusto cantato nelle ballate, quanto un padre senza cuore che non esitava a sacrificare i propri figli.

- Chiedo allora di poterlo seguire nella Gola e di assisterlo.- la giovane riprese con tono fermo guardando con i suoi occhi color nocciola quelli di ghiaccio di Odino.

- Anche questo non è possibile.- il dio si alzò in piedi appoggiandosi alla lancia dorata che aveva tra le mani- Loki dovrà portare questo fardello da solo.-

- Io mi offro volontaria.-

- Sigyn.- la voce di Odino vibrò nella grande sala deserta come l'eco lontano di un tuono- Ti proibisco di avvicinarti alla Gola, ti proibisco di cercare Loki e ti proibisco di aiutarlo in alcun modo. Se disobbedirai a questo mio comando ci saranno conseguenze anche per te.-

I due si guardarono a lungo ed intensamente, Sigyn teneva i pugni stretti lungo i fianchi e con tutte le sue forze lottava contro le lacrime e il desiderio di urlare in faccia al suo re il disprezzo e il disgusto.

-Guardia,- Odino batté la lancia per terra e un soldato entrò celere nella sala del trono- scorta lady Sigyn nelle sue stanze e assicurati che vi resti.-

L'uomo si avvicinò alla ragazza e la prese per un braccio con delicatezza.

- In passato Sigyn ti avrei esaudito volentieri, lo sai.- Padre scese dal suo trono e accarezzò la guancia della fanciulla- Ma questa volta nemmeno la tua dolcezza e il tuo amore possono cambiare le cose.-

CONTINUA ...


	2. Chapter 2

2. IL SERPENTE

Sigyn si strinse al braccio muscoloso di Loki per non cadere sulle rocce piatte e scivolose che rivestivano il fondo della Gola. Erano ormai ore che perlustravano la zona alla ricerca del leggendario serpente dal veleno di fuoco e sopra il canyon stava lentamente e silenziosamente calando la notte.

- Loki,- la ragazza strattonò il giovane per la manica della camicia- è pericoloso, per favore torniamo a casa.-

- Aspetta Sigyn, sono sicuro che si trovi da queste parti.- Loki avanzò ancora alzando sopra la testa la piccola fiaccola per illuminare il cammino – I miei libri dicevano che il serpente ama i posti umidi, freddi e poco illuminati.-

- E cos'altro diceva il tuo libro su questa meraviglia asgardiana?-

Loki si voltò verso l'amica e le sorrise soddisfatto per la domanda che gli era stata posta.

- Che ha la forza di duecento uomini e pelle più dura del diamante, ad eccezione degli occhi è praticamente impossibile ferirlo. I libri che ho letto dicevano inoltre che il suo veleno è fuoco liquido e causa ferite che non guariscono mai del tutto.-

Sigyn guardò preoccupata l'amico per niente rincuorata dalle informazioni che le aveva fornito.

- Loki, per favore! Ho fame, freddo e sete. Torniamo a casa?- Sigyn cominciò a lagnarsi costringendo l'amico a voltarsi a guardarla.

- Sigyn, mi stupisco di te!- il giovane allungò la mano e le diede un buffetto sulla guancia – Ti credevo una guerriera forte e resistente.-

- Sono una guerriera forte e resistente!- la ragazza si staccò dal braccio dell'amico ed impettita si mise al suo fianco – Ma sono anche saggia, più dite e credimi questa storia non può che finire male.-

Loki non ascoltò l'amica e rapido come un'ombra scivolò tra alcune rocce che si alzavano verso il cielo come gigantesche lame nere fino a raggiungere una fenditura che si apriva come una ferita nel fianco della montagna.

- Ecco il suo rifugio!- il giovane strinse eccitato il braccio dell'amica- Pensi si nasconda lì dentro?-

- Non lo so e non ci tengo a scoprirlo.-

Il ragazzo si accovacciò e si sporse verso l'apertura introducendo al suo interno la torcia che illuminò con la sua luce argentata lo spazio vuoto.

- È vuota! Che peccato.- Sigyn si alzò a cercò di allontanarsi – Possiamo andare adesso?-

Loki si alzò e la guardò deluso, dopo ore di ricerca non gli andava proprio bene di tornare a casa a mani vuote e se non fosse stato per il buio e per il freddo avrebbe convinto l'amica a continuare.

- Va bene, hai vinto.- il ragazzo alzò le mani in segna di resa e si avvicinò alla giovane offrendole il braccio – Torniamo a casa.-

I due amici cominciarono lentamente a percorrere a ritroso il cammino facendo attenzione a dove mettevano i piedi, il vento sibilava minaccioso nella gola e la pallida luce della luna illuminava la valle conferendole un aspetto spettrale.

Sigyn si strinse maggiormente al braccio dell'amico che si voltò a guardarla apprensivo.

- Tutto bene?-

Gli occhi castani della giovane fecero timidamente capolino.

- Qualcosa ci sta seguendo, da diversi minuti.-

Loki si voltò e i suoi occhi smeraldo scrutarono l'oscurità alla ricerca di potenziali minacce.

- No Sigyn, non c'è nessuno.-

- Si invece. L'ho sentito muoversi qualche minuto fa.-

- Va bene.- Il ragazzo allontanò con gentilezza la giovane e appoggiò una mano sull'elsa del pugnale che portava alla cintura – Stai dietro di me e se le cose si mettono male corri più veloce che puoi, mi sono spiegato?-

Sigyn si nascose dietro di lui come gli aveva ordinato e attese che il loro nemico si facesse avanti, dentro il petto il cuore le batteva all'impazzata e i suoi occhi saettavano da una parte all'altra della gola. Lentamente qualcosa uscì da una caverna e si avvicinò strisciando alla coppia che rimase impietrita dalla paura e dallo stupore a guardare: un grosso serpente si stava silenziosamente avvicinando a loro con aria aggressiva, era lungo più di venti metri e dal corpo massiccio, la pelle era bianca come la luna e lungo il dorso correva una linea nera che terminava sul muso triangolare formando una mascherina nera sugli occhi rossi e neri.

Sigyn si strinse a Loki e lo sentì tirare i muscoli come se si stesse preparando ad attaccare.

- Loki, non ti muovere. Se rimaniamo immobili forse ci lascerà stare.-

La creatura si alzò come a voler annusare l'aria e mostrò minacciosa le lunghe zanne bianche ai due ragazzi emettendo un sibili acuto che fece raggelare il sangue a Sigyn.

Loki osservava il serpente cercando di prevederne le mosse, aveva paura, non per sé, ma per Sigyn e temeva di non riuscire a difenderla dal veleno di fuoco del mostro. Quasi intuendo le preoccupazioni del giovane la creatura si avvicinò ancora e con il muso si avvicinò pericolosamente alla ragazza che rimase immobile con lo sguardo basso pregando che si allontanasse.

Tutto successe in un attimo: velocemente Loki allontanò l'amica dalla faccia del serpente e con altrettanta rapidità colpì l'animale dietro la testa con la lama della daga, ma il colpo non sortì alcun effetto sulla bestia che si voltò adirata verso il giovane mostrandogli una lunga serie di affilate zanne.

- SIGYN! SCAPPA! CHIAMA THOR!-

...

Loki cominciò a correre tra le rocce appuntite inseguito dal serpente deciso come non mai ad allontanarlo dall'amica, era stata sua l'idea di ispezionare la Gola ed ora era giusto che pagasse lui per la bravata che avevano fatto, inoltre Thor sarebbe giunto a momenti e quella brutta avventura sarebbe presto terminata.

Il ragazzo continuò a correre scrutando il cielo nella speranza che suo fratello atterrasse in fondo alla gola e spaccasse il cranio della bestia con il martello Mjöllnir, ma il cielo rimaneva impassibilmente sereno e nella valle risuonava solamente l'eco affannato del suo respiro e il sibilo minaccioso del serpente.

Esausto il giovane si accasciò su una stele e si voltò a guardare il suo nemico deciso ad affrontarlo e a morire come un principe, in pochi minuti il serpente lo raggiunse e con l'enorme corpo lo bloccò chiudendolo in un recinto di rocce appuntite e squame impenetrabili.

Loki rimase impassibile ed estrasse due piccole lame: aveva buona mira e la capacità di mantenere il sangue freddo e ,se fosse stato veloce e se la fortuna lo avesse assistito, sarebbe riuscito a centrare l'occhio del serpente e a salvarsi.

L'animale scattò in avanti cercando di afferrare il braccio di Loki, ma il giovane fu più rapido e con un balzo si tolse dalla sua traiettoria evitando i suoi denti; con un movimento fulmineo scagliò una delle due lame che rimbalzò sul muso della bestia facendola innervosire ulteriormente.

Ragazzo e serpente di affrontarono per diversi minuti senza che nessuno dei due riuscisse a colpire l'avversario.

Il rombo di un tuono attraversò la gola simile al sommesso ruggito di un leone e dalle cime sovrastanti emerse la possente figura del principe Thor.

Loki trasse un respiro di sollievo e aspettò che il fratello lanciasse Mjöllnir contro il serpente uccidendolo, ma il dio del tuono non si mosse e rimase immobile facendo strani movimenti con le mani.

Incuriosita la bestia cominciò a risalire il crinale della montagna puntando verso il principe, ma non riuscì a raggiungerlo che un lampo accecante di luce bianca avvolse la vallata costringendo il mostro ad una rapida ritirata.

Cautamente Loki si scoprì il volto e scrutò guardingo la valle alla ricerca del serpente che era tuttavia sparito, il giovane spostò nuovamente lo sguardo lungo il crinale finchè i suoi occhi non incrociarono quelli di Sigyn che lo osservava con apprensione e dolcezza.

- Sigyn… sei stata tu?- Il ragazzo le si avvicinò incredulo.

La ragazza abbassò il capo imbarazzata.

- Non sapevo che ti intendessi di magia.-

- Nessuno lo sa, è una cosa che ho scoperto da poco.-

Loki tornò a fissare il punto in cui aveva visto comparire suo fratello.

- Non era Thor, immagino.-

- No, ero io.-

- Sai fare questo?-

Una nota di sorpresa colorava la voce del ragazzo che entusiasta abbracciò l'amica sollevandola dal terreno.

- Sigyn! Piccola volpe! Questo è fantastico!-

CONTINUA ...


	3. Chapter 3

3. NELLA GOLA

Silenziosa come un'ombra Sigyn scivolò tra le rocce appuntite della Gola facendo attenzione a non inciampare negli speroni taglienti che si ergevano dal suolo, per tutto il giorno era stata acquattata tra le montagne spiando le guardie di Asgard per scoprire dove avessero incatenato Loki. Ora, con il favore delle tenebre, era pronta ad agire e coperta dalla notte sapeva di non dover temere che il suo incantesimo non ingannasse gli occhi dei soldati.

La ragazza chiuse gli occhi per concentrarsi e lentamente il suo corpo si fece evanescente come la nebbia per poi sparire del tutto diventando completamente invisibile. Sigyn a avvicinò ad uno spiazzo illuminato dalla bianca luce lunare e cercò sulla pallida terra la sagoma della sua ombra senza tuttavia trovarla, l'incantesimo era riuscito alla perfezione.

Rapida e leggera come il vento la giovane scese nella Gola e senza essere vista passò accanto alle sentinelle che montavano la guardia scivolando alle loro spalle verso la caverna in cui sapeva essere incatenato l'amico.

Quando fu sicura di essersi allontanata a sufficienza dai soldati Sigyn si fermò e con un rapido gesto della mano dissolse l'incantesimo tornando visibile, all'interno della grotta era coperta dall'oscurità e usare energie preziose per un incantesimo dell'invisibilità le pareva uno spreco insensato.

La ragazza estrasse dalla piccola sacca che portava a tracolla una torcia e dopo averla accesa si avventurò sul chi vive all'interno della cavità scattando ad ogni rumore improvviso o sospetto.

Il cuore le batteva freneticamente e i pensieri le si affollavano confusamente nella mente, aveva paura di quello che avrebbe visto, aveva paura di essere arrivata troppo tardi per salvare Loki o di non poter in alcun modo alleviare le sue sofferenze. Anche l'idea del serpente bianco la terrorizzava a morte ed era consapevole che, se l'avesse attaccata, nessuno sarebbe corso in suo aiuto e sarebbe morta sentendo il suo corpo bruciare dall'interno per via del veleno.

La giovane scosse il capo come a scacciare le mille preoccupazioni che la assillavano e aggrappandosi con tutte le sue forze al pensiero di Loki procedette ancora finché non giunse al limitare di un enorme spazio simile al fondo addormentato di un vulcano, Sigyn mosse prudentemente qualche passo ed entrò nel bianco cerchio di luce che la luna disegnava sul suolo guardandosi continuamente intorno alla ricerca dell'amico.

Un lamento alle sue spalle la fece sussultare e quando si voltò dovette portarsi le mani alla bocca per soffocare il grido di paura e orrore che impetuoso come un conato le era salito dalle viscere che, a quella visione, le si strinsero come prese in una morsa d'acciaio.

Loki si trovava a poco più di un tiro di sasso da lei, le braccia erano tese sopra le spalle muscolose e due grosse catene gli stringevano i polsi legandolo a due steli che si ergevano, come fredde ed indifferenti sentinelle, ai suoi lati mentre una terza sembrava porsi alle sue spalle come a sorreggerlo; il giovane indossava solo i pantaloni che erano laceri all'altezza del ginocchio e la pelle chiara, accarezzata dalla luce della luna, risplendeva come oro bianco illuminando in modo sinistro le rocce che lo circondavano.

Silenziosamente la ragazza si avvicinò per osservare meglio l'amico: il volto era segnato dalle ferite della battaglia su Midgard e due grosse occhiaie nere incorniciavano gli occhi spenti e velati dallo spettro della morte, ma ciò che fece rabbrividire la giovane furono le spalle e la schiena segnate da un terribile e complicato ricamo di vene nero bluastre che segnavano i punti in cui il veleno del serpente aveva bruciato la pelle di Loki.

- Sigyn, sei tu?-

Al sentire il suo nome Sigyn si precipitò dall'amico e con delicatezza gli sollevò il capo specchiandosi nei suoi occhi di smeraldo.

- Si Loki, sono io.-

il giovane accennò debolmente un sorriso che scomparve quasi immediatamente dal suo viso trasformandosi in una smorfia di dolore.

- Non pensavo mi avresti trovato.-

Sigyn gli scostò dolcemente una ciocca di capelli neri dal viso e appoggiò le sue labbra contro la fronte pallida e madida di sudore.

- Io ti troverò sempre, amico mio. Ovunque tu andrai o sarai.-

I due amici si guardarono a lungo negli occhi gioendo per un breve momento della presenza l'uno dell'altra, gli occhi spenti di Loki erano tornati a splendere come se la vista della fanciulla avesse soffiato nelle sue membra stanche e rassegnate un nuovo alito di vita e di speranza.

Sigyn, la dolce Sigyn, l'unica che nel corso degli anni gli fosse rimasta completamente fedele sostenendolo quando nessuno aveva creduto in lui, sopportando la sua arroganza e la sua prepotenza quando queste avevano avuto la meglio sul loro legame e sull'affetto che li univa.

No, lei non si meritava di restare rinchiusa in quel luogo di tormento, doveva allontanarla prima che il freddo della caverna si impadronisse di lei.

- Non saresti dovuta venire.- Loki si morse il labbro deluso dalla poca convinzione con cui aveva detto quelle parole, chi voleva prendere in giro? Voleva vederla e aveva atteso il suo arrivo dal primo momento, quando le guardie avevano stretto il suoi polsi nelle catene e il serpente aveva fatto capolino da dietro le rocce per fare il suo lavoro.

- Stai zitto e fammi dare un'occhiata.-

Sigyn sgattaiolò dietro l'amico portandosi alle sue spalle e osservò inorridita le ferite del veleno scorgendo all'altezza della spalla destra i segni dei denti del serpente.

- Ti ha morso!-

- Si una volta, il primo giorno. Ho tentato di sottrarmi al suo veleno e come ulteriore punizione quella bestiaccia mi ha morso.-

Sigyn raccolse la sua sacca e presa una spugna la inumidì con il liquido di una fiala, poi tornò dietro Loki e con gentilezza e dolcezza cominciò a tamponare le ferite e a pulire il sangue che ancora sgorgava dalle più fresche.

- Dov'è il serpente adesso?-

- Non lo so. A differenza mia non è incatenato e può andare e venire come gli pare, ieri non si è fatto vedere mentre oggi ha sostato qui un'ora prima di mezzogiorno e tre ore nel tardo pomeriggio.-

La ragazza continuò pazientemente il suo lavoro cercando di ignorare i sordi sibili e i lamenti sommessi che Loki emetteva quando la spugna toccava la sua pelle martoriata.

Quando ebbe terminato con le spalle e la schiena la giovane scivolò nuovamente davanti all'amico e con la stessa delicatezza gli pulì il volto.

- Grazie.- Loki appoggiò le labbra livide e fredde sulle mani di Sigyn, unico modo che aveva per dimostrarle la sua gratitudine.

- Ti ho portato da bere e da mangiare.- la ragazza andò ad appoggiare la spugna e prese una borraccia e una ciotola in cui aveva nascosto alcune ciliegie e dei frutti di bosco rubati dalle mense imbandite di Asgard.

il giovane si attaccò alla borraccia e bevve avidamente fino a farsi mancare il respiro, poi si lasciò imboccare docilmente dall'amica assaporando con gusto l'alternarsi del sapore dolce delle ciliegie a quello aspro del ribes a quello delicato delle more.

Quando ebbe finito di sfamarlo Sigyn ripose tutto nella borsa e si accoccolò accanto a lui sulla lastra che lo sosteneva.

- Ti voglio bene.-

Sigyn guardò sorpresa Loki che la guardò e ripeté con maggiore convinzione: - Ti voglio bene.-

La giovane non rispose e si limitò ad abbracciarlo, per quanto le fosse possibile, e così rimase, immobile cullata dal respiro dell'amico e dal ritmico abbassarsi ed alzarsi del petto.

- Sigyn.-

La ragazza trasalì al sentire il suo nome e guardò allarmata Loki che scrutava l'oscurità inquieto.

- Sigyn.-

La giovane si alzò in piedi cercando di capire da dove provenisse quella voce calda e grave, infine dall'oscurità della caverna emerse la possente e terrificante figura di Thor.

Il dio avanzò deciso verso la ragazza brandendo Mjöllnir e quando fu a poca distanza da lei glielo puntò contro con fare minaccioso.

- THOR! LASCIALA STARE!- Loki strattonò con forza le catene cercando di liberarsi.

- TACI FRATELLO!- il dio del tuono ringhiò contro il ragazzo ammutolendolo- Questa questione non ti riguarda.-

Thor avanzò ancora verso Sigyn che cominciò ad indietreggiare intimorita.

- Hai disobbedito al comando del tuo re.-

- Come se tu non lo avessi mai fatto, mio principe.-

I due si guardarono con aria di sfida facendo attenzione a non abbassare lo sguardo.

- Devi venire con me.-

- Io non mi muovo da qui, dovrai trascinarmi via con la forza, figlio di Odino.-

Thor rimase un momento disorientato dalla fermezza della ragazza, aveva ricevuto un ordine: portare la fanciulla al cospetto di Odino perché venisse giudicata, ma non voleva farle del male né usare la violenza.

Con decisione il giovane dio si avvicinò ancora a Sigyn e prima che questa potesse scappare le afferrò un braccio con fermezza ignorando i suoi tentativi di ribellione e le urla di disappunto del fratello.

- THOR! LASCIALA ANDARE! PRENDITELA CON ME!-

Loki scosse ancora le sue catene cercando di liberarsene per correre in aiuto dell'amica, ma quando il sangue cominciò a scorrere lungo le braccia pallide si arrese guardando con odio quello che una volta aveva chiamato fratello.

- Va bene, verrò con te- la ragazza smise di lottare- fammi solamente raccogliere le mie cose e salutare Loki, va bene?-

Thor scoccò uno sguardo carico di disprezzo al fratello e lasciò andare la giovane che, ignorando completamene la sacca, si gettò al collo del principe sussurrandogli all'orecchio.

- Tornerò. Domani, è una promessa. Tornerò tutte le volte che mi sarà possibile. Tu però devi resistere amico mio.- la giovane baciò un paio di volte le guance morbide e levigate del ragazzo e con un sorriso sparì.

Thor ruggì rabbioso non appena Sigyn scomparve alla sua vista e come imbizzarrito cominciò a correre per la caverna agitando il martello e colpendo inutilmente l'aria.

- Cosa c'è fratello? Brucia essere preso in giro da una donnetta, non è così?-

Un sorriso beffardo illuminava il viso di Loki che guardava divertito il dio del tuono mentre come un cane rabbioso rincorreva le ombre.

- TACI!-

Il principe estrasse da dietro la schiena una piccola borsa da cui prese una rete d'argento e rivolse al fratello un'occhiata trionfante per poi correre a nascondersi tra alcune rocce, il dio rimase paziente acquattato nel suo nascondiglio: conosceva Sigyn e sapeva che la giovane non si sarebbe mai allontanata da Loki così come sapeva che non poteva sostenere un incantesimo dell'invisibilità per tanto tempo senza perdere le forze. Infatti dopo pochi minuti un'ombra longilinea si disegnò sul terreno del cratere e, prima che Sigyn tornasse visibile, Thor balzò fuori del suo nascondiglio e lanciò la rete sulla ragazza che cadde a terra divincolandosi come un pesce fuor d'acqua tentando di evocare qualche magia che le permettesse di liberarsi.

- È inutile che ti agiti, Sigyn.- il giovane si avvicinò alla ragazza e chinatosi su di le afferrò un braccio cercando di sollevarla- questa rete è stata intrecciata dalla norna Skuld e non esiste lama o magia in grado di romperla. Smetti di lottare e risparmia le energie.-

Sigyn cercò con un ultimo disperato gesto di divincolarsi, ma alla fine si arrese e si lasciò docilmente stringere i polsi in una corda fatta dello stesso materiale della rete sotto lo sguardo spaventato e allibito di Loki che osservava l'amica con crescente preoccupazione.

CONTINUA ...


	4. Chapter 4

4. IL CASTIGO DI SIGYN

- Come hai fatto a trovarmi, Thor?-

Thor e Sigyn camminavano silenziosamente lungo i corridoi semi illuminati del palazzo, il dio del tuono camminava davanti alla giovane tenendo lo sguardo basso per non incontrare i suoi occhi castani. Le voleva bene e non poteva sopportare l'idea di perdere in così poco suo fratello e una carissima amica.

- Heimdall. Ti ha visto lasciare la tua stanza e scappare verso i Monti neri e mi ha avvisato di quello che stavi per fare.-

Sigyn scosse la testa ridendo della propria stupidità, davvero pensava di poter ingannare il guardiano del ponte e i suoi poteri? Solo Loki ci era riuscito e dopo molti tentativi, davvero pensava che bastasse un incantesimo dell'invisibilità per cavarsela? Che assurdità.

- Siamo arrivati.-

Thor si voltò verso Sigyn guardandola malinconico, rattristato le sciolse i nodi che le stringevano i polsi e la prese per un braccio con delicatezza guidandola all'interno della sala del trono.

Due guardie si misero sull'attenti al passaggio del principe e della fanciulla e li seguirono scortandoli verso il grande trono del Padre degli dei dove Odino sedeva superbo e scintillante nella sua armatura dorata. Accanto a lui Frigg timida e dolce guardava con gli occhi di madre la giovane.

Thor accompagnò la ragazza al cospetto del padre e la lasciò sola davanti al re.

- Sigyn.-

La voce di Odino era carica di rammarico, e sconforto e la giovane rimase immobile abbassando appena il capo nel tentativo di sfuggire allo sguardo di ghiaccio del dio. La fermezza e il coraggio che aveva mostrato fino a poche ore prima con Thor sembrava esserle sparito dal corpo, dileguatosi dalle sue membra come pioggia sulla pelle. Aveva paura, ammetteva di aver osato troppo sfidando il Padre degli dei ma più ripensava a ciò che aveva fatto più acquisiva la consapevolezza di non aver mai avuto alternative alla disubbidienza e, per quanto terribili potessero essere le conseguenze, aveva fatto la cosa giusta.

- Sigyn, figlia di Iwaldi… - la voce di Odino tuonò grave - hai tradito esplicitamente l'ordine del tuo re. Ti era stato proibito di cercare il traditore Loki e tu hai violato deliberatamente il mio comando macchiandoti del suo stesso crimine.

Non sei degna di questi Regni! Non sei degna del tuo titolo! Tu non sei degna di questa corte!-

Sigyn vacillò investita dal ruggito adirato di Odino, ora temeva per la sua vita e per quella di Loki così come temeva che il Padre degli dei potesse decidere di punire anche lui per la sua avventatezza.

Odino scese dal suo trono e si avvicinò a grandi passi alla ragazza dandole un sonoro schiaffo sulle tenere guance per poi rivolgerle lo stesso sguardo deluso e amareggiato che aveva rivolto al figlio la sera del suo processo.

- In nome di mio padre,… e di suo padre prima di lui,… io, Odino Padre degli dei, ti bandisco e ti condanno all'oblio!- Odino colpì con forza il terreno con la sua lancia dorata facendo tremare il pavimento sotto il peso di Gungnir – Non ricorderai più nulla di Asgard e del suo popolo e giacerai sulla fredda terra di Midgard indifesa alla mercé di lupi e malfattori.-

Sigyn rabbrividì e lottò con tutta se stessa per mantenere il controllo di sé. Esiliata. Condannata a vagare per un regno che non conosceva senza nemmeno il calore dei ricordi a consolarla. A quel punto meglio sarebbe stato per lei morire.

- Padre.- Frigg si inginocchiò davanti al marito- Questa punizione è troppo severa per lady Sigyn. È una donna di Asgard, cresciuta in questa corte con i tuoi figli. Non puoi abbandonarla come una volgare prostituta nelle mani di un popolo straniero.-

Odino guardò la moglie specchiandosi nei suoi occhi dolci occhi chiari che imploravano pietà per Sigyn. Per Frigg, Sigyn non era mai stata una ragazza come le altre che frequentavano la corte e i suoi figli e, quando la giovane era rimasta orfana di madre, la regina l'aveva accolta come una figlia sotto la sua ala e aveva osservato con soddisfazione il legame che era negli anni nato tra la fanciulla e il suo secondogenito, le riconosceva molti meriti e ora la sentenza di Odino le sembrava troppo severa ed ingiusta.

- E sia, dunque.-

Odino guardò nuovamente Sigyn e le si avvicinò nuovamente.

- Sigyn, tu giacerai sulla fredda terra di Midgard da sola ma non indifesa. Il tuo corpo sarà avvolto da fiamme che non ti feriranno e che svaniranno solo quando un cuore puro e gentile ti si avvicinerà.- detto ciò le baciò la fronte su cui comparve per un istante il nodo di Odino e, nell'istante stesso in cui le sue labbra del vecchio si staccarono, Sigyn avvertì le palpebre farsi pesanti e le ginocchia cedere.

Thor accorse e prontamente raccolse la ragazza prima che questa cadesse a terra e gentilmente la appoggiò sul pavimento della sala.

Fili dorati si levarono dal suolo e avvolsero il suo corpo agghindandolo come pronto per una pira funebre, poi fiamme verdi e oro si svilupparono intorno a Sigyn accarezzandone il volto e i capelli corvini senza tuttavia consumarli, poi, con un bagliore iridescente, la ragazza sparì dallo sguardo dei presenti.

CONTINUA ...


	5. Chapter 5

China sull'argine del fosso l'anziana signora perlustrava palmo a palmo il canale alla ricerca delle preziose erbe con cui avrebbe cucinato il pranzo per sé e il nipote.

Sarah alzò lo sguardo e soddisfatta guardò verso la fattoria e il vivaio, ancora poche ore e suo nipote sarebbe tornato dal mercato, quando ebbe trovato tutte le erbe la donna si arrampicò sulla sponda del fosso e a passo svelto ed brioso percorse il sentiero sterrato strappando spensierata violette e margherite che avrebbe poi usato per decorare la tavola.

Marzo la metteva di buon umore: il sole tiepido che riscaldava la terra senza bruciarla, il vento frizzante e sgarbato che come un fanciullo insolente percorreva i frutteti addormentati scompigliandone le foglie come a volerli svegliare dal loro letargo, e poi i fiori grandi e piccoli, dalle mille tonalità o semplici come i petali delle rose bianche. Sì, marzo era decisamente il suo mese preferito.

Varcata la soglia di casa la donna si fiondò in cucina dove con movimenti rapidi ed esperti pulì le erbe staccandone le parti danneggiate. Di tanto in tanto i suoi occhi nocciola si alzavano dal lavello su cui era chinata e scrutavano il sentiero sterrato aspettando di veder comparire il pick-up nero del nipote, erano quasi le due del pomeriggio e il ragazzo era insolitamente in ritardo. Preoccupata Sarah uscì sulla veranda e percorse velocemente il vialetto fino alla strada asfaltata, ma il vento le portò solamente l'eco lontano della strada statale che correva a pochi chilometri da lì.

Con il cuore in gola la donna tornò rapidamente in casa e si gettò sul telefono componendo nervosa il numero di cellulare del nipote quando sentì il vecchio pick-up procedere pigramente lungo il vialetto.

- Zia! Zia!-

Un giovane di venticinque anni scese dalla vettura e senza nemmeno chiudere la portiera si fiondò in casa.

- Will, ragazzo mio che succede?-

La donna andò in contro al nipote e gli prese il volto tra le mani guardandolo preoccupata e cercando di capire da cosa dipendesse tutto quell'eccitamento.

- Zia, devi venire a vedere.- il giovane afferrò il polso della donna e ignorando i suoi tentativi di resistenza la trascinò al furgone.

...

Will guidò per un paio di chilometri ripercorrendo la strada percorsa giusto un quarto d'ora fa, terreni coltivati si avvicendavano a verdi pascoli dove giovani mucche brucavano pigramente godendo del sole primaverile. Il furgone superò rapido una fattoria dalle mura verdi e accostò nei pressi di un campo abbandonato a se stesso dove l'erba era cresciuta incredibilmente alta intrecciandosi con i rovi delle more selvatiche e le spine dei cardi.

Il ragazzo smontò con un salto dal furgoncino e prendendo la zia sottobraccio la condusse lungo un sentiero che si inoltrava in quella macchia verde.

Zia e nipote camminarono per un paio di minuti fino a raggiungere uno spiazzo privo di vegetazione.

Al centro di un cerchio perfetto, avvolta da fiamme verdi e oro che non la consumavano giaceva una ragazza dai capelli neri come ali di corvo.

Incuriosita e sconcertata zia Sarah si avvicinò alla fanciulla e la osservò attraverso le lingue danzanti del fuoco: aveva gli occhi chiusi e l'espressione del suo giovane viso era rilassata, le mani era incrociate sotto il seno e stringevano tra le dita gigli bianchi mentre tra i capelli neri erano state sapientemente intrecciate piccole margherite bianche che sembravano formarle una corona sul capo; la donna osservò inoltre gli abiti della fanciulla così diversi da quelli che indossavano lei e il nipote.

La donna si accostò ancora e tese una mano verso la giovane per tastarle il polso, tremante avvicinò le mani alle fiamme e senza scottarsi passò attraverso di esse stringendo le sue dita callose attorno all'esile braccio della ragazza.

- Zia.- Will era rimasto in disparte guardando con diffidenza quello strano falò – Pensi sia il caso di chiamare la polizia?-

Sarah ritrasse la mano e nello stesso istante il fuoco si estinse.

- La polizia? No, non mi sembra il caso di affidare una questione così delicata a gente così idiota ed incompetente.- la donna passò gentilmente una mano sulla fronte della ragazza scostandole alcune ciocche che si ostinavano a ricaderle sul viso.

- Coraggio Will! Aiutami a portarla al furgone- senza alcuna esitazione zia Sarah si fece passare un braccio attorno al collo e con un gesto invitò il nipote ad imitarla.

- Per ora portiamola a casa e mentre dorme chiamerò un mio vecchio amico-

I due trascinarono la fanciulla fino al pick-up e la adagiarono con delicatezza nel cassone bloccandola con alcune cassette vuote e mettendole la giacca di Will sotto il capo.

- Ancora una cosa, Will.- la zia tornò sui suoi passi a raccogliere i gigli bianchi – Fa una foto a questi strani disegni.-

- Perché?-

- Tu fallo.-

...

Seduta al tavolo del telefono Sarah sfogliava frettolosa la piccola rubrica in pelle blu leggendo rapidamente i nomi scritti con una fine calligrafia e i numeri ad essi abbinati, quando finalmente giunse alla lettera 's' scorse rapida la lunga lista fino ad incontrare il cognome 'Selvig'.

Rapida compose il numero e sollevò la cornetta mordendosi le unghie. Uno squillo, era normale voleva dire che il numero era ancora attivo. Un secondo squillo, forse l'amico era impegnato e si stava precipitando a rispondere. Un terzo, forse invece non voleva essere disturbato. Sarah stava per riattaccare quando dall'altra parte qualcuno rispose.

- Pronto?-

- Erik? Sono Sarah, Sarah Thorn. Ti ricordi di me, vero?-

L'uomo dall'altra parte esitò un secondo facendo mente locale, in quegli ultimi tempi era stato parecchio indaffarato e specie i recenti avvenimenti che lo avevano interessato lo avevano lasciato parecchio scombussolato.

- Sarah. Certo che ricordo! Come stai?-

- Bene.- Sarah sospirò rassicurata dal pensiero che l'amico non si fosse dimenticato di lei – È da parecchio che non visiti il mio vivaio. Ti piacciono ancora i fiori, vero?-

- Certo!-

- Bhè, allora dovresti proprio passare da me nei prossimi giorni! La serra e i campi sono pieni di boccioli pronti ad aprirsi!-

- Certo, verrò volentieri!-

Erik sorrise dall'altra parte del telefono e a Sarah sembrò di vedere il suo volto segnato dal tempo e dal lavoro contrarsi.

- In realtà, amico mio, ti chiamo per un consiglio.-

- Raccontami pure.- la voce dell'uomo tornò immediatamente calda e seria.

- Mio nipote ha trovato una,… cosa oggi nei campi: una ragazza avvolta dalle fiamme che tuttavia non la bruciavano.-

Sarah attese in silenzio immaginando che da lì a poco Erik le rivolgesse qualche domanda, ma poiché l'uomo taceva continuò nel suo racconto.

- L'abbiamo portata a casa e adesso dorme nella nostra stanza degli ospiti. Tempo fa tu mi hai raccontato di aver avuto incontri con esseri provenienti da altri universi e pensavo che mi potessi aiutare a capire se è o no,… aliena.-

Erik tacque e allontanò la cornetta dall'orecchio, i ricordi che fino ad allora aveva combattuto riaffiorarono insieme all'orrore di quello che aveva vissuto: l'incontro con Thor e la lotta con il Distruttore di mondi, Loki e la lunga prigionia durante il quale aveva aiutato il dio dell'inganno ad attentare alla sicurezza del suo stesso popolo. Sì, Erik aveva molta esperienza sugli esseri provenienti da altri universi, ma non era certamente una cosa di cui andava orgoglioso.

- Avete chiamato la polizia?-

- Avremmo dovuto?-

- No.- Erik fece una pausa cercando di ordinare le idee – Avete notato qualcosa di strano?-

- Bhè, la ragazza era al centro di uno strano disegno. Mio nipote ha fatto delle foto.-

Erik si passò una mano sulla bocca e si leccò le labbra secche.

- Sarah, ascoltami attentamente. Fate molta attenzione, sono stato chiaro? Anche se è una ragazza, anche se vi può sembrare indifesa non sottovalutatela.-

- Va bene.- Sarah annuì alla cornetta.

- Partirò appena mi sarà possibile, voi intanto state attenti.-

- Ok. Ciao.-

La donna riattaccò la cornetta e guardò intorno chiedendosi se non si fosse messa in casa un lupo piuttosto che un agnello.

Will fece capolino dalla cucina con una tazza di thè e si sedette accanto alla zia.

- La terremo in casa?-

- Sì, tra poco ci sarà molto lavoro da fare e avremo bisogno di aiuto per curare i fiori e le piante.-

- Ho una brutta sensazione su quella ragazza, zia.- Will guardò le travi di legno del soffitto come temendo che la loro ospite potesse origliare la conversazione tra lui e sua zia. – Era avvolta dalle fiamme, sarebbe dovuta bruciare viva. Invece eccola: intatta e fresca come una rosa.-

- Will, il mondo è cambiato e nessuno lo sa meglio di te.-

Will abbassò lo sguardo stringendo i pugni. Sì, nessuno lo sapeva meglio di lui che aveva visto con i suoi occhi il cambiamento quando la Stark Tower era diventata un faro e le strade di New York erano diventate il campo di battaglia in cui avevano perso la vita i suoi genitori. Sì, Will capiva molto bene cosa la zia intendesse ed era proprio per questo che non era disposto ad affrontare altri mutamenti. Nel vivaio della zia aveva trovato la pace e in mezzo ai fiori si sentiva a casa e protetto ed ora che il vento cambiava ancora era determinato a difendere con tutte le sue forze la quiete e la sicurezza che si era guadagnato.

CONTINUA ...


	6. Chapter 6

6. I FIORI DI SARAH

Sigyn respirò a pieni polmoni lasciandosi drogare dal dolce profumo dei gigli, pigramente cominciò a muovere gli arti addormentati e lentamente spalancò gli occhi osservando la stanza in cui era stata portata. Non ricordava come ci fosse arrivata e per quanto le riguardava poteva essere stata lì da sempre. Torpidamente si voltò verso la finestra osservando meravigliata i gigli bianchi, sistemati in un grazioso vaso bianco e viola, che qualcuno aveva messo sul comodino accanto a lei.

Qualcuno bussò delicatamente sulla porta di legno rovinato e timidamente fecero capolino gli occhi castani e vivaci di una donna in età avanzata.

- Sei sveglia?-

- Sì.-

La sconosciuta scivolò nella camera chiudendo con delicatezza la porta dietro di sé e si sedette ai piedi del letto osservando incuriosita la giovane.

- Come ti senti?-

- Bene, per quanto ho dormito?-

- Un giorno, ma forse anche più.-

Sigyn si accoccolò sotto le coperte decisa a non lasciare il tepore delle lenzuola. Solo un giorno, eppure a lei sembrava di aver dormito mille anni.

- Come ti chiami?-

La ragazza guardò la donna e aggrottò la fronte alla ricerca della risposta.

- Sigyn.-

- Buongiorno Sigyn, io sono Sarah Thorn.-

La giovane sorrise e chinò il capo in segno di saluto.

- Hai fame?-

Sigyn si tastò il ventre come se si aspettasse che lo stomaco stesso le dicesse se aveva o meno fame.

- Ti porterò qualcosa.- Sarah si avvicinò ad una cassettiera in legno e prese alcuni abiti e degli asciugamani puliti – In fondo al corridoio c'è il bagno, se vuoi puoi farti la doccia.-

- Grazie.-

...

Sigyn si sedette sul letto e si tamponò i capelli neri avvolgendoli nel morbido asciugamano che Sarah le aveva appoggiato sul letto insieme a vestiti puliti e profumati. Rapida la giovane finì di asciugarsi e scivolò dentro gli abiti nuovi specchiandosi poco convinta nello specchio.

Un rumore improvviso la distrasse dal proprio riflesso e, scivolando furtiva verso la finestra aperta, la ragazza vide per la prima volta dove si trovasse: oltre le tende leggere campi fioriti si estendevano per chilometri, e poi frutteti in fiore, grandi serre e solari.

Qualcuno bussò nuovamente alla porta e un ragazzo entrò nella stanza senza attendere il permesso dell'ospite.

- Buongiorno.-

Sigyn studiò con diffidenza il giovane rispondendo con un lieve cenno del capo.

- Il pranzo è pronto.- il ragazzo la guardò sospettosa squadrandola dall'alto al basso desiderando lasciare la stanza il prima possibile.

- Grazie.- Sigyn si avvicinò allo sconosciuto muovendosi leggera – Posso sapere il tuo nome?-

- Will.-

La ragazza piegò leggermente le ginocchia e quel gesto di omaggio le sembrò strano e innaturale.

- Ascoltami.- Will avanzò con determinazione verso la giovane che indietreggiò intimorita – Io non so chi tu sia, né cosa tu voglia. Ma non ti permetterò di fare del male alla mia famiglia. Sono stato chiaro?-

Sigyn osservò i lineamenti marcati del giovane abbassando lo sguardo nel tentativo di sfuggire ai suoi profondi occhi blu oceano.

- Io non voglio fare del male a nessuno.-

- Sarà meglio per te.- il ragazzo strinse con decisione il pugno e lo agitò minaccioso davanti agli occhi della ragazza – Ho visto cosa fanno quelli come te. Portate guai ovunque andate.-

Sigyn continuò a guardare il giovane senza capire a cosa si riferisse. Quelli come lei? Cosa significava 'quelli come lei'?

- Non so a cosa tu ti riferisca, ma ti assicuro che non voglio fare del male a nessuno.-

Will abbassò il pugno senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla ragazza, non era in vena di scherzi e voleva che la giovane lo capisse bene.

...

A tavola Sigyn divorò tutto quello che le veniva messo dinnanzi assaporando ogni pietanza come se la mangiasse per la prima volta. Sarah la osservava divertita e le rimboccava prontamente il piatto ogni volta che lo vedeva vuoto.

- Hai davvero una fame da lupo!-

La donna rivolse un sorriso raggiante al nipote che la guardò serio per poi tornare a fissare il proprio piatto di minestra.

- È tutto squisito!-

Sigyn si pulì la bocca con il tovagliolo e riprese fiato, sentiva lo stomaco pieno e temeva che la pelle del ventre si strappasse lasciando in bella vista le sue viscere. Aveva mangiato veramente tanto, troppo per le sue abitudini ed ora pagava la sua ingordigia con l'immobilità.

- Grazie, siete veramente gentile.-

Sarah si alzò e cominciò a riporre i piatti le stoviglie sporche nel lavello.

- Di niente cara.-

La donna guardò Will cercando di coinvolgere il nipote nella conversazione. Sapeva molto bene l'opinione del giovane sulla loro ospite, ma malgrado ciò era determinata a fargli cambiare idea su quella fanciulla dai modi così aggraziati.

- È una bella giornata! E il nostro vivaio è un bijou a marzo. Ti piacciono i fiori Sig… -

- Sigyn.-

- Giusto, Sigyn.- la donna si riprese mascherando l'imbarazzo per aver sbagliato il nome della ragazza- Se vuoi Will ti porterà a fare un giro del vivaio, abbiamo fiori bellissimi e rari.-

La giovane guardò velocemente il ragazzo cogliendo sul suo volto corrugato il disappunto per la proposta della zia. L'ultima cosa che voleva era cacciarsi nei guai e andare in giro con uno sconosciuto, che per di più la considerava una nemica non le sembrava la scelta più saggia che potesse fare.

- Io non saprei, non voglio essere un peso.-

- Non lo sarai cara, vero Will?- la donna guardò il nipote intimandogli di rispondere e di sforzarsi di sembrare meno ombroso.

- No, non sarai un peso.- messo alle strette il giovane si degnò di rispondere e senza aggiungere altro uscì di casa sparendo tra le basse siepi che circondavano la casa.

- Perdona mio nipote.- Sarah si sedette accanto a Sigyn porgendole una tazza fumante – Ha perso da poco i genitori.- la donna si asciugò furtiva una lacrima al pensiero del fratello scomparso.

- I tuoi genitori dove sono?-

Sigyn si guardò intorno disorientata, per quanto si sforzasse non riusciva a ricordare i loro volti e le loro voci.

- Non lo so.-

- Come si chiamano?-

Non ricordava nemmeno il loro nome, non ricordava niente e questo la faceva sentire terribilmente sola ed indifesa.

- Non lo so, io non me lo ricordo.-

Sarah abbassò lo sguardo chiedendosi per un attimo se la ragazza scherzasse o meno.

- Quindi ti piacciono i fiori?-

Sigyn guardò velocemente alcuni disegni di rose, girasoli e tulipani appesi alle pareti della cucina.

- Si,… credo.-

CONTINUA...


	7. Chapter 7

7. IL GIARDINO SEGRETO

C'era un posto ad Asgard, un luogo aspro e roccioso dove nessuno andava mai e dove era impensabile coltivare o far crescere qualcosa.

Sigyn e Loki avevano trovato quell'angolo dimenticato da tutti per caso durante una partita a nascondino, i due amici si stavano nascondendo da Thor e Sif quando Sigyn era scivolata lungo la scarpata cadendo in quel fazzoletto di terra brulla.

Da allora lei e il ragazzo si recavano lì quando volevano scappare dalla rigidità della corte o dalle cattiverie della gente. Era il loro angolo di pace e, per il diciottesimo compleanno di Sigyn, Loki aveva trasformato il loro rifugio in un giardino in cui le piante crescessero in base ai desideri suoi e della fanciulla e a cui poteva accedere solo chi conosceva la parola magica.

Insieme i due amici avevano curato i fiori e in poco tempo quella terra da tutti definita sterile era stata ricoperta da violette e primule ed abbellita dai boccioli delle rose e dei tulipani.

Lì era nato l'amore di Sigyn per i fiori e per tutto ciò che cresceva, un amore che riscaldava il cuore e che aveva infine contagiato anche Loki che trattava i teneri bulbi e le morbide gemme con una delicatezza impensabile per un principe guerriero.

Nessuno in Asgard, eccetto Heimdall, sapeva di quel luogo e ai due giovani andava benissimo così. Per assicurarsi che quello restasse per sempre il loro piccolo regno Loki aveva comprato il silenzio del guardiano del Bifrost e da allora il custode del ponte aveva coperto il giardino segreto con un incantesimo che lo rendesse invisibile persino ai suoi occhi onniveggenti.

Quello era il loro luogo, la loro casa della guarigione, il loro verde materasso su cui stendersi ad osservare le stelle nelle notti estive e nessuno, nemmeno gli esseri più potenti dell'universo, poteva mettervi piede e dettare legge.

Con gli anni Loki aveva anche pensato di costruire una piccola abitazione in cui trovare riparo quando la notte o un temporale li sorprendeva impegnati a travasare le piante con le mani sporche di fango e gli abiti impregnati dell'odore della terra e dell'erba. Sigyn aveva accolto con entusiasmo l'idea dell'amico, ma poi le cose erano cambiate e il progetto di costruire il loro nido nel loro giardino segreto era stato abbandonato insieme a tante altre cose di cui Sigyn avrebbe in futuro sentito la mancanza.

CONTINUA ...


	8. Chapter 8

8. DOMANDE

Con occhi pieni di meraviglia Sigyn osservava le piante stupendosi come una bambina ogni volta che Will la introduceva in una nuova serra o le mostrava un nuovo fiore.

Quell'atteggiamento spensierato ed ingenuo innervosiva il ragazzo ancora convinto che la giovane avrebbe solamente portato guai a lei e alla sua famiglia e che prima se ne fosse sbarazzato meglio sarebbe stato per tutti.

Eccitata come una bambina a Natale Sigyn correva da una parte all'altra dei grandi capannoni infilando il piccolo naso tra le corolle aperte dei fiori ed annusando inebriata il loro fresco profumo. Quando poi la giovane incontrava qualche pianta nuova subito chiamava la sua guida chiedendogli con insaziabile curiosità il nome del fiore e le sue caratteristiche, domande a cui Will rispondeva per monosillabi e in tono asciutto ed insofferente.

Erano quasi le cinque del pomeriggio quando i due ragazzi fecero ritorno al casolare, Sigyn apriva la strada procedendo allegra come se stesse danzando tra le erbacce che crescevano ai lati dei sentieri bianchi della proprietà, dietro di lei Will la seguiva accigliato calciando i ciottoli che avevano la sfortuna di capitare sul suo cammino.

Arrivati davanti alla casa il giovane alzò lo sguardo dal terreno e vide parcheggiato accanto al pick-up un furgoncino malridotto e coperto da un dito abbondante di polvere e sabbia. Erik Selvig era arrivato e con tutta probabilità avrebbe portato via l'euforica principessina.

I due ragazzi entrarono in casa e subito zia Sarah li condusse in soggiorno dove, seduto sul divano davanti a una tazza di thè fumante, sedeva un uomo sulla cinquantina che si alzò prontamente per salutare i due giovani.

- Ecco Erik, questo è mio nipote Will Thorn.- la donna spinse in avanti il nipote che troneggiava su Selvig di parecchi centimetri- È il figlio di John e Lydia.-

- È un piacere conoscerti,- Erik strinse con vigore la mano del ragazzo e appoggiò pesantemente una mano sulla spalla di Will– mi dispiace veramente tanto per i tuoi genitori.-

Will annuì e si sedette versandosi una tazza di thè.

- E questa è Sigyn.- zia Sarah si voltò verso la ragazza ammiccando verso l'amico – Una cara ragazza che sarà nostra ospite per qualche giorno.-

Erik strinse anche la mano della fanciulla che si irrigidì non essendo abituata a quel genere di saluto. L'uomo la guardò attentamente cercando di trovare somiglianze con gli asgardiani con i quali aveva avuto a che fare. Era completamente diversa da Thor e da Sif, mentre i due erano alti e dalla carnagione chiara la ragazza che aveva di fronte era bassa e la sua carnagione tendeva all'olivastro. Anche gli occhi non erano come quelli degli altri asgardiani: non erano azzurri come quelli di Thor, né verdi come quelli di Loki o Sif e per quanto ne sapesse lui non vi erano in Asgard uomini e donne dai capelli neri, ad eccezione del principe Loki.

- Sigyn, questo è un nome che non si sente tutti i giorni.-

La ragazza sorrise imbarazzata e mescolò nervosa il suo thè.

- Sì, non è proprio un come comune.-

- Anche il tuo accento è strano. Da dove vieni? Europa? Asia?-

Sigyn guardò l'uomo senza sapere cosa rispondere.

- Io,… io non lo so.-

Erik guardò stupito Sarah chiedendosi come lei se la ragazza stesse o meno giocando.

- Un nome così bello deve voler dire qualcosa, ha un significato?-

- 'Fedele'- questa volta Sigyn rispose senza alcuna esitazione.

- Un bel nome, non c'è che dire.- l'uomo lanciò uno sguardo d'intesa all'amica – Raccontami un po' di te, cosa fai, chi è la tua famiglia, i tuoi amici,… .-

Sigyn sorseggiò cauta il suo thè scottandosi la lingua e ripassando nella mente le domande che le erano state poste. Chi era? Dov'era la sua famiglia e chi erano i suoi parenti ed amici? Perché non riusciva a ricordare niente? Dentro di sé sentiva di avere le risposte, ma per quanto si sforzasse di portarle alla luce queste si ancoravano con maggior forza nel suo inconscio piantando radici profonde ed impossibili da sradicare.

- Io,… io non ricordo niente.- la ragazza appoggiò la tazza sul tavolino davanti a sé e si sistemò sulla sedia – I miei ricordi nascono con gigli bianchi che la signora Sarah ha messo sul mio comodino stamane.-

- Quanti anni hai?-

- Ventiquattro.-

Erik e Sarah si guardarono sconcertati, era possibile che la ragazza avesse veramente perso ventiquattro anni di memorie e ricordasse solo il suo nome e la sua età?

- Ricordi di aver battuto la testa, Sigyn?-

La giovane scosse il capo con convinzione.

- Direi che è abbastanza, no?- Sarah si alzò e tornò dalla cucina con un vassoio di pasticcini e dolcetti- Erik, che ne dici di accompagnarmi nella serra? Così potrai scegliere dei fiori da portare a Jane per il suo laboratorio.

Jane. Sigyn alzò interessata lo sguardo. Quel nome non le era nuovo, un amico le aveva parlato di una Jane tanto, tanto tempo fa ma non riusciva a ricordare chi fosse né il perché di tali confidenze. Amicizia? Amore? No, era qualcos'altro, qualcosa che le sfuggiva come nebbia tra le dita facendola innervosire.

...

Sarah prese sottobraccio Erik e con la sua consueta allegrezza salutò il nipote che la guardava torvo allontanarsi verso le serre.

Quando si furono allontanati a sufficienza la donna si guardò intorno circospetta prima di chiedere all'amico le sue impressioni sulla sua misteriosa ospite.

- Allora, cosa te ne pare? Viene da un altro mondo?-

Erik accarezzò sovrappensiero alcune primule staccando distrattamente un fiore che porse all'amica.

- Non lo so. Sigyn.- l'uomo guardò il cielo con disattenzione – Nella mitologia nordica Sigyn è la moglie di Loki.-

Sarah guardò incuriosita Erik implorandolo con lo sguardo di continuare il racconto.

- Dopo la morte di Balder, Loki venne incatenato ad una montagna con un serpente che gli spruzzava sul volto un veleno di fuoco. Il dio sarebbe sicuramente morto se sua moglie Sigyn non si fosse posta accanto a lui coprendogli con uno scudo il viso per difenderlo dal serpente. È per questo che il nome Sigyn significa 'fedele', malgrado le malefatte di Loki quella donna gli rimane accanto e lo accudisce con amore.-

- Ammirevole- Sarah annusò il fiore che l'uomo le aveva regalato.

- O stupido.-

- Quindi: è o no una creatura aliena?-

Erik si guardò le scarpe rimuginando tra sé e sé.

- Non lo so, è diversa da chiunque io abbia mai visto. Mostrami le foto fatte da tuo nipote.- la donna estrasse dalla piccola borsa che aveva con sé alcune immagini e le passò all'uomo che le studiò attentamente: sul terreno brullo erano tracciate strane linee che si intrecciavano tra di loro formando nodi e disegni complicanti simili a quelli lasciati dal Bifrost quando Thor era giunto su Midgard.

- Sono molto simili a quelli lasciati da Thor quando arrivò sulla Terra. Li ricordo bene.-

Erik rese le immagini alla donna.

- Cosa pensi si debba fare?-

L'uomo prese il cellulare e scorse rapido la rubrica alla ricerca di un nome.

- Tienila al sicuro e non raccontare a nessuno quello che tu e Will avete visto. Finché non combinerà guai non vedo perché dovremmo andarcene a cercare. Tuttavia- l'uomo prese dalla tasca un foglio di carta e una penna su cui appuntò un numero di telefono – se le cose dovessero mettersi male chiama quest'uomo, è lo stesso che ha creato il gruppo dei Vendicatori e sa come trattare questo genere di situazioni.-

Sarah prese tra le mani il foglietto e lesse il numero a cui non era abbinato nessun nome.

- Come si chiama il tuo amico?-

Erik le sorrise sibillino – È una spia al soldo di un'agenzia di intelligence, pensi davvero che ti dirò il suo nome?-

Erik e Sarah tornarono dopo un'oretta verso casa con un paio di colorati mazzi di fiori per il laboratorio in cui l'uomo lavorava. Sarah avrebbe voluto che l'amico a cena, ma gli studi che stava conducendo rendevano indispensabile la sua presenza ed era perciò necessario che lui partisse subito.

Erik aveva appena finito di sistemare i fiori nel furgone quando Will gli sgattaiolò accanto.

- Allora.-

- Will!- l'uomo si portò una mano al petto respirando a bocconi – Mi hai spaventato.-

- Voglio sapere.- la voce del ragazzo era asciutta – Viene da Asgard come il mostro di New York?-

– È probabile.-

- Probabile?- il giovane strinse i pugni e tese tutti i muscoli del corpo cercando di controllare la rabbia che si stava impadronendo del suo cuore – Ti ricordi cosa è successo l'ultima volta che un asgardiano è venuto sul nostro pianeta?-

Erik abbassò lo sguardo, lo rammentava molto bene e sapeva che quei ricordi lo avrebbero perseguitato fino alla fine dei suoi giorni.

- Loki era pazzo e voleva vendetta su suo fratello.- Erik e ripensò a Thor e al sacrificio che aveva fatto per difendere lui, Jane e Darcy dal Distruttore – Loki è malvagio, mentre Thor non ha esitato a sacrificare se stesso per difendere le persone che amava. Entrambi sono asgardiani, ma come vedi i due fratelli sono come il fuoco ed il ghiaccio e non possiamo sapere se Sigyn sia o meno ostile.-

- Quindi il tuo piano è di tenerla nascosta in casa mia aspettando che esploda come una bomba ad orologeria?-

Erik salì in macchina e mise in moto – Ho dato a tua zia un numero di telefono, se le cose dovessero precipitare le ho detto di chiamarlo.-

Gli occhi blu di Will brillarono intravvedendo la possibilità di liberarsi una volta per tutte di quel peso. doveva mettere le mani su quel numero e se ci fosse riuscito le cose sarebbero finalmente andate come voleva lui.

CONTINUA ...


	9. Chapter 9

9. UNA MADRE

Frigg entrò impetuosa nella sala del trono ignorando completamente le occhiate di disappunto lanciatele dalla corte, a passi svelti si avvicinò al trono del marito e quando fu abbastanza vicina lo colpì sul volto con un sonoro schiaffo.

- Perché?- gli occhi della donna erano umidi e il suo volto era stravolto dal pianto e il dolore – Dimmi perché! Perché allontani uno ad uno i nostri figli?-

Odino guardò triste la moglie cercando di accarezzarle il pallido volto solcato dalle lacrime, ma la donna si ritirò schiva guardandolo con freddezza e sofferenza.

- Potete lasciarci un momento?- il Padre degli dei si rivolse agli uomini che erano seduti a consiglio con lui che uno dopo l'altro si alzarono lasciando la coppia reale da sola.

- Frigg, io,…-

- Tu cosa?- la donna incrociò le braccia sul petto guardando con riluttanza il suo re – Parla, mio re. Ti ascolto.-

- Cosa devo dirti?- l'uomo si lasciò andare sul trono alzando le mani in segno di resa.

- Voglio che tu mi spieghi perché stai allontanando uno ad uno i tuoi figli. Avevi avuto indietro Thor, e hai lasciato andare Loki.-

Il sovrano guardò contrariato la consorte, non era andata esattamente così ma contestare la moglie gli sembrava inutile quanto insensato.

- I tuoi due figli sono tornati sani e salvi da Midgard e tu hai condannato Loki a morire di fame, freddo e dolore in un'umida caverna. E infine hai esiliato Sigyn, che è cresciuta sulle tue ginocchia insieme a Brunilde e Balder. Spiegami, perché?-

Odino guardò rattristato la moglie e una lacrima corse furtiva giù dall'unico occhio che ancora potesse vedere. Era vero: aveva allontanato tutti i suoi figli e messo a repentaglio le loro vite diverse volte nel corso degli anni, ma ogni cosa che aveva fatto o detto corrispondeva ad un preciso di disegno.

- Non scambiare la mia severità per odio,- la voce del dio era calda e velata di malinconia - io amo i nostri figli più della mia stessa vita e se in passato sono stato severo con loro l'ho fatto per difenderli.-

Frigg cacciò con un rapido movimento una lacrima e guardò il marito con apprensione. Il grande Padre degli dei le sembrava ora un vecchio leone, stanco di combattere, abbandonato da coloro che lo avevano sostenuto fin lì, compresa sua moglie. Frigg sentì appoggiarsi sulle piccole spalle il peso che da millenni il marito portava su di sé e si sentì terribilmente in colpa per le parole dure che gli aveva rivolto.

- Libera Loki. Fa tornare Sigyn e dimentichiamo questa brutta vicenda.- la donna si inginocchiò ai piedi del marito e gli baciò con gentilezza le mani rugose e stanche – Possiamo ancora essere una famiglia. E puoi ancora permettere anche a Loki e Sigyn di formarne una loro.-

Odino guardò sorpreso la moglie. Una famiglia, per tutta la sua vita aveva dedicato ogni singolo istante a loro, a sua moglie e i suoi quattro figli. Thor, il primogenito nato dalla tempesta. Loki, il figlio di Laufey. Balder, il bello. Infine Brunilde, nata quando ormai la regina aveva perso ogni speranza di poter concepire, l'ultima gemma della sua nobile stirpe e per questo anche la più preziosa.

Poi Balder era morto e Odino aveva creduto di impazzire per il dolore, aveva percosso duramente Loki incolpandolo della morte del fratello e per mesi si era rinchiuso nelle sue stanze rifiutando cibo e acqua e non consentendo a nessuno, a parte Frigg, di avvicinarlo. Quando poi era uscito il suo volto era invecchiato di secoli e il suo cuore si era fatto di pietra, la morte di Balder lo aveva segnato nell'anima e per non soffrire più il Padre degli dei si era nascosto dietro una fredda corazza di indifferenza e cinismo. Lui che aveva dedicato una vita alla propria famiglia aveva anche spezzato la pace costruita in anni.

Ora Frigg lo metteva dinnanzi alla possibilità di rimediare, e di dare anche al suo figliastro la possibilità di ricominciare.

- Loki e Sigyn?- Odino farfugliò confuso.

- Non te ne sei accorto, marito mio?- Frigg accarezzò dolcemente la mano del suo uomo sorridendo della sua ingenuità.

No, non se ne era accorto.

- Salva Loki e Sigyn, dà loro la possibilità di costruire una loro famiglia e vedrai che guarirai anche tu dalla ferita che ancora ti sanguina.-

Odino guardò la moglie e le sorrise malinconicamente. Avrebbe liberato Loki, sì, ma non Sigyn. Conosceva bene il figlio e sapeva che era un abile bugiardo. Se davvero amava la ragazza avrebbe dovuto provarlo e solo allora avrebbe permesso ai due di sposarsi. Altrimenti sarebbe stata la prova che la moglie si sbagliava e che non esisteva balsamo per curare lo squarcio lasciato nel suo cuore dalla morte di Balder.

- E sia- il re si alzò in piedi – Libererò Loki, ma Sigyn dovrà restare su Midgard ancora.-

Frigg si alzò e baciò il marito sulle labbra – Guarirai anche tu, mio re. Tutte le ferite prima o poi diventano cicatrici.-

CONTINUA …


	10. Chapter 10

10. LA DECISIONE DI LOKI

Il fuoco scoppiettava vivace nel caminetto e l'odore speziato della legna bruciata ricopriva come un velo i mobili della grande stanza rotonda.

Sdraiato su un fianco Loki osservava ipnotizzato la danza delle fiamme. I suoi occhi verdi fissavano assenti il vuoto davanti a sé.

'_Tornerò. Domani, è una promessa. Tornerò tutte le volte che mi sarà possibile. Tu però devi resistere amico mio.'_

Quelle parole gli bruciavano nel cuore più del veleno di fuoco del serpente. Sigyn lo aveva tradito e non era più tornata alla grotta a prendersi cura di lui. Lui aveva resistito, giorno dopo giorno lottando contro il desiderio di morire nella speranza di vederla far timidamente capolino e ogni sera aveva gridato il suo nome alla luna e alle stelle sperando che lei lo sentisse e corresse da lui. Lui aveva mantenuto la sua promessa. Lei invece lo aveva illuso ed abbandonato. Sì, lo aveva abbandonato. Come tutti alla fine anche lei si era arresa.

Con rabbia Loki strinse le sue lunghe dita intorno alle lenzuola soffocando il lamento, che gli stava salendo dalle viscere, contro il cuscino.

La porta si aprì leggermente e Frigg entrò nella stanza del figlio camminando a passi svelti e leggiadri verso il suo letto.

- Come stai?-

Loki si voltò cercando di nasconderle i volto bagnato di lacrime, ma il contatto della schiena ferita con le coperte lo fece rigirare facendogli digrignare i denti per il dolore.

- Sdraiato.-

Frigg appoggiò una ciotola su un tavolino e si sedette accanto al principe accarezzandogli dolcemente i neri capelli.

- Ti manca, non è così?-

- Chi?- la voce di Loki era fredda e distante.

- Sigyn.-

Il ragazzo alzò appena le spalle cercando di simulare indifferenza.

- Perché dovrebbe? Mi ha tradito anche lei.- Il giovane si voltò guardando sconsolato la madre – Alla fine tutti mi tradiscono e mi abbandonano. Da quando sono nato non sono mai stato abbastanza.-

Frigg si morse un labbro e accarezzò il volto del ragazzo. Sentiva la sofferenza del figlio come se fosse sua e voleva smentirlo, fargli vedere che era amato e voluto.

- Sigyn ti vuole bene, Loki. Non devi dubitarne.-

- Allora perché non è tornata? Perché ha tradito la promessa?- il giovane si sottrasse alle carezze della madre e si mise a sedere cercando di sfoderare il suo più gelido sguardo- No madre. Alla fine anche lei si è dimostrata esattamente come tutti gli altri.-

- Non è tornata perché non ha potuto.-

Loki guardò confuso la donna.

- Cosa intendi dire?-

Frigg abbassò lo sguardo e cominciò nervosa a giocare con alcune perline del suo abito. Doveva dire al figlio dell'esilio di Sigyn, ma doveva trovare le parole adatte per non ferirlo ulteriormente.

- Loki, mi dispiace veramente tanto.-

Il giovane guardava la madre senza capire ponderando tra sé e sé le ipotesi peggiori.

- Madre, che cosa è successo a Sigyn?-

- La sera del suo arresto, Thor ha portato Sigyn davanti al trono di tuo padre e lui l'ha bandita da Asgard.-

Loki sbiancò e sul volto del ragazzo si dipinse un'espressione di incredulità e dolore.

- Cosa?- il principe cominciò a farfugliare rincorrendo i pensieri che, come moscerini irritanti, si accalcavano nella sua mente.- Sigyn,… esiliata?... No, tu menti!-

Loki cercò di mettersi in piedi ma debole com'era non riuscì ad appoggiare i piedi a terra che ricadde sul morbido materasso.

- Dov'è?- il giovane si aggrappò alle spalle della madre – DOV'È?-

La donna lo guardò preoccupata cercando inutilmente di calmarlo.

- Ti prego, dimmi dov'è. – gli occhi verdi di Loki erano umidi e la sua voce affannata- Devo andare da lei. Devo trovarla. Potrebbe essere ferita,… .-

- Dovresti chiedere a tuo padre.-

Frigg si alzò dal letto e si avvicinò al tavolo versando un olio profumato nella ciotola.

- Non me lo dirà mai.- Loki guardò con sospetto la madre mentre gli si avvicinava per medicare le sue ferite – Hai visto come mi guardava la notte del processo. Quelli erano gli occhi di un re, di un giudice ma non certo di un padre.-

La donna abbassò il panno guardando sconsolata la ragnatela di vene bluastre sulla schiena del figlio. Come biasimarlo? Ricordava molto bene lo sguardo deluso e glaciale di Odino quella notte. Ricordava la freddezza nella sua voce mentre emanava il verdetto e l'espressione cinica che aveva mentre guardava trascinare via il figlio. Loki aveva ragione, Odino aveva smesso di essere un padre per lui.

- Tuo padre ti vuole bene, anche se non lo vuole ammettere tiene a te.- Frigg prese tra le mani il volto del figlio e lo guardò con amore – Noi siamo la tua famiglia, Loki. Lo saremo sempre.-

Il giovane abbassò per un momento lo sguardo. Bastava chiamare una donna 'madre' e un uomo 'padre' per essere una famiglia? Bastava giocare con un ragazzo divenendo suo complice nel bene e nel male e chiamarlo 'fratello' per essere un'unica cosa?

- Devo andare dal Padre degli dei. Devo sapere dove si trova Sigyn e raggiungerla.-

- Loki, sei ancora ferito e debole. Affrontare un viaggio in queste condizioni potrebbe esserti fatale.-

Loki si alzò dal letto e questa volta le gambe ressero il suo peso. Non gli importava, avrebbe affrontato tutto: il dolore, la fatica persino la morte se fosse riuscito a riportare ad Asgard Sigyn.

- Non ho paura.-

- Non metto in dubbio questo, figlio mio. Ma se Sigyn è in pericolo avrà bisogno di te e così malridotto potresti non essere ingrato di difenderla.-

La madre aveva ragione. Loki si avvicinò ad uno specchio e osservò con orrore i segni che la prigionia e il tormento avevano lasciato sul suo corpo: il viso era smunto e sollevandosi la camicia poteva contare tutte le ossa della gabbia toracica, per non parlare delle ferite nere che gli coprivano le spalle e la schiena con un intricato labirinto. Il guerriero che era sembrava essere sparito e il suo corpo snello e agile aveva conosciuto giorni migliori. Alla fine doveva convenire con la madre che ridotto così non sarebbe stato in grado di fare granché.

- Va bene.- il giovane tornò a sedersi sul letto accanto alla madre – Aspetterò un paio di giorni, poi andrò dal re.-

Frigg sorrise e accarezzò il viso del figlio sollevata dalla sua decisione.

...

La notte era calata da poco quando un'ombra si allontanò inosservata dal palazzo di Odino. A passi svelti e felpati Loki percorse il sentiero che conduceva al giardino segreto, giunto davanti all'ingresso coperto d'edera sussurrò la parola d'ordine e immediatamente il sipario verde si aprì permettendogli di entrare.

Quando varcò l'ingresso il cuore gli si strinse in una morsa: le siepi ordinate e i cespugli curati erano cresciuti selvaggi, i tronchi irti di spine delle rose bianche e rosse si erano intrecciati con quelli secchi dei rovi e ovunque, come stelle viola cadute dal cielo, erano cresciuti i fiori dell'odio: i cardi.

Loki avanzò disorientato cercando di riconoscere qualcosa in quel guazzabuglio di erbacce, rovi e spine. Da quanto tempo qualcuno non veniva lì? E perché Sigyn aveva permesso che il loro giardino andasse in malora?

Silenzioso come un'ombra il giovane percorse un piccolo vialetto accarezzando con le fredde e lunghe dita i fiori appassiti ancor prima di sbocciare fino a raggiungere uno fazzoletto di terra su cui lui e Sigyn erano soliti stendersi ad osservare le stelle. Con cautela si sdraiò sull'erba che tante volte aveva accolto le sue membra stanche e, come si aspettasse di trovare al suo fianco l'amica, voltò il capo osservando il punto in cui era solita stendersi. Poi il buio calò e lentamente il giovane si addormentò.

Quando Loki si svegliò era già mattina e i suoi arti indolenziti dal freddo gemettero e si ribellarono quando cercò di mettersi in piedi. Il ragazzo si avventurò claudicante lungo il sentiero percorso la sera prima desideroso di raggiungere il proprio letto e di riposare ancora. Malgrado avesse dormito parecchie ore infatti si sentiva stanco e debole come reduce da una notte insonne.

Per tutta la notte i suoi pensieri erano corsi a Sigyn. Non sapere dove si trovasse era per lui un tormento e la sua mente non smetteva di mostrarle la fanciulla in grave pericolo o morta. Ora era su Jotunheim, braccata dai Giganti di Ghiaccio e costretta ferita a cercare rifugio tra le montagne di ghiaccio di quel regno ostile. Ora invece era prigioniera dei Giganti di Fuoco su Muspell o morta di fame e di freddo nelle prigioni degli elfi oscuri. No, non poteva andare avanti così, Loki doveva affrontare Odino e farsi dire dove si trovasse la ragazza.

...

C'era un luogo ad Asgard, un giardino a cui avevano accesso solo i membri della famiglia reale e in cui Odino era solito trascorrere il suo tempo passeggiando o leggendo quando non era richiesta la sua presenza a corte.

A passi rapidi e determinati Loki si diresse verso l'ala del palazzo in cui si trovavano gli appartamenti del re e con decisione entrò nel giardino di Odino e Frigg alla ricerca del Padre degli dei. Non dovette cercare a lungo che lo trovò, immobile e fiero come una statua, all'ombra di un frassino. L'anziano re osservò il giovane come se aspettasse il suo arrivo da secoli e non si mosse quando il principe avanzò verso di lui con risolutezza e arroganza.

- Frigg mi ha detto di Sigyn.- Loki si fermò a pochi passi da Odino guardandolo con rancore, la sua voce era ferma e senza traccia alcuna di paura o incertezza – Voglio sapere dove l'hai esiliata e intendo riportarla ad Asgard.-

- Questo non è possibile. Sigyn ha disobbedito ad un mio ordine e ha tradito queste mura e il suo re.-

- Lo ha fatto per proteggere me.-

- Questo non cambia il suo tradimento né lo rende giustificabile.-

Loki strinse i pugni combattendo con tutto se stesso la rabbia che sentiva crescergli nel petto impetuosa come una tempesta.

- Dimmi dove l'hai mandata.-

Odino tacque e seguì distratto il volo di un uccello.

- DIMMELO!-

Il Padre degli dei tornò a guardare il figliastro. Forse Frigg aveva ragione e Loki era veramente interessato a Sigyn.

- Midgard.-

- Midgard?-

Loki sbarrò incredulo gli occhi: non poteva tornare su Midgard, i Vendicatori e l'uomo nero con la benda lo avrebbero ucciso questa volta, glielo avevano promesso. Non era un caso che Sigyn fosse stata mandata lì, Odino sapeva bene del divieto imposto dai terrestri a Loki così come sapeva che sarebbe stato impossibile per il ragazzo scendere su Midgard senza violare quel veto.

Loki rifletté per qualche istante sulle possibilità che gli si presentavano, infine senza aggiungere altro si voltò e si allontanò rapidamente da Odino.

- Dove credi di andare adesso?-

Il principe si fermò senza tuttavia voltarsi.

- Mi pare ovvio. Su Midgard.-

- Te lo proibisco.-

Loki si voltò e guardò con aria di sfida il padre sfidandolo ad un duello di sguardi.

- Non mi interessa.-

- Loki, figlio di Odino.-

Quelle parole suonarono strane al ragazzo, malgrado tutto il Padre degli dei continuava a considerarlo suo figlio.

- Ti proibisco di scendere su Midgard. Se disobbedirai a questo mio ordine la pena sarà la morte.- la voce di Odino vibrò nell'aria decisa e autoritaria come la notte del processo. Quell'uomo non era più un padre, era solo un re.

Loki si voltò nuovamente riprendendo a passo ancor più sicuro il cammino. In fondo era quello che tutti avevano sempre voluto: vedere il dio degli inganni morto, incapace di creare altri guai. Alla fine tutti avrebbero raggiunto il loro scopo: lui avrebbe salvato Sigyn e gli Aesir si sarebbero una volta per tutte liberati del figlio di Laufey. Sì, alla fine scendere su Midgard era la cosa giusta da fare.

CONTINUA …


	11. Chapter 11

11. IL FIORE BIANCO

- Mia zia dice che ti piacciono i fiori.-

Will si era materializzato sulla porta della stanza e guardava con il suo consueto sguardo distaccato e diffidente Sigyn.

- È così.-

- Sai curarli?-

- Me la cavo.-

Il giovane annuì e si voltò.

- Ho del lavoro per te. Cambiati e scendi, ti lascerò degli stivali da lavoro e dei guanti in veranda.-

Dopo nemmeno dieci minuti Sigyn seguiva il giovane verso una serra costruita ai limiti della proprietà. Entrata nella vivaio Sigyn si sentì mancare il respiro: all'interno l'aria era pesante ed impregnata dell'odore acre della muffa, piante appassite e consumante dall'umidità erano state abbandonate su alcuni ripiani e il tanfo del loro marciume appesantiva l'ambiente con l'odore della morte.

- Bisogna ripulire la serra. La muffa e i funghi hanno divorato le piante. Dobbiamo tirare a lucido questo vivaio buttando via tutto.-

Will si voltò verso la giovane, la sua voce era ferma ed autoritaria come quella di chi è abituato ad impartire ordini e a farli rispettare.

- Da dove devo cominciare?-

Il ragazzo la guardò con freddezza.

- Comincia a spostare quei vasi e a staccare i muschi da quei ripiani laggiù. Puoi usare quella carriola per portare fuori i vasi.- Will raggiunse a passi svelti una vecchia carriola arrugginita e la scostò dal pertugio in cui era stata incastrata – Porta fuori le piante, vai sul retro e svuota la terra nel fosso.-

Detto ciò il giovane se ne andò lasciando sola la ragazza.

- Tu non mi aiuti?-

Will si voltò indignato verso Sigyn guardandola con disappunto come se lo avesse offeso.

- Ho del lavoro da fare. Tu resta qui e non ti muovere. Tornerò tra un paio d'ore.-

Sigyn annuì timidamente e cominciò obbediente il lavoro che le era stato affidato, la puzza e l'umidità nel vivaio erano asfissianti e per quanto la ragazza tentasse di respirare con la bocca non riusciva a mitigare il tanfo della muffa, i guanti che le erano stati dati erano inoltre troppo grandi per le sue esili dita e le impedivano di lavorare celermente ed agilmente e, dopo dieci minuti, la giovane si decise a lavorare a mani nude ignorando il viscidume e le schegge di legno che di tanto in tanto le scivolavano sotto la pelle facendola sibilare.

Dopo un'ora Sigyn aveva liberato solo un quarto della serra e svuotato una cinquantina di vasi come le era stato ordinato. Era stanca, ma non voleva deludere i suoi ospiti inoltre, se non fosse stato per l'umidità e il fetore, starsene da sola non le dispiaceva. Nel silenzio della serra poteva finalmente ordinare le idee e cercare le risposte alle domande che tutti le ponevano.

Come una preghiera cominciò a ripetere tra sé sé: '_Mi chiamo Sigyn e ho ventiquattro anni. Il mio nome significa 'fedele'_.' Tutto qui. Queste erano le uniche informazioni che aveva.

Chi erano i suoi genitori? Dove era nata?

La ragazza strappò una grossa pianta che nel venir via le graffiò il polso facendola sanguinare.

Aveva degli amici? Un volto o un nome che le facessero battere il cuore?

Ignorando il bruciore della ferita Sigyn continuò a strappare le erbacce e il muschio finché non si sorprese ad asciugarsi una lacrima che furtiva era scesa dagli occhi castani accarezzandole il viso, quasi a volerla rassicurare che sarebbe andato tutto bene.

Sigyn si fermò e si mise a sedere su una mensola abbandonando per un momento il suo lavoro. Il cuore le piangeva e sentiva la freddezza della nostalgia intorpidirle gli arti come un vento freddo ed impietoso. C'era un volto, un nome che le faceva battere il cuore, ma non lo ricordava e più si sforzava più le sfuggiva come acqua tra le dita. C'era anche un posto, un luogo che solo lei conosceva in cui si sentiva a casa e al sicuro.

Sigyn si alzò e uscì dalla serra per prendere aria e lasciarsi coccolare dal vento di marzo carico del profumo dei fiori. I fiori. Quando Will le aveva chiesto se sapesse curare le piante lei aveva risposto affermativamente, così come aveva espresso il suo apprezzamento per molti fiori durante il suo tour del vivaio.

Con la memoria Sigyn rifece il percorso che Will le aveva fatto fare giusto un paio di giorni prima, attraversò i frutteti in fiore, la serra dei cactus e quella delle orchidee, arrivò ai grandi solari dove erano disposti con ordine i giovani oleandri e gli altri arbusti e a passo deciso si diresse verso l'ultimo vivaio dove erano custodite le primule, le viole e le altre piante. Infine giunse in una zona quasi lasciata a se stessa dove erano state radunate le piante più selvatiche che necessitavano meno cure e poca acqua. Con attenzione spulciò tra le foglie e i piccoli germogli finché non trovò quello che cercava: abbandonato in un angolo in un piccolo vaso nero di plastica vi era una pianta piccola dalle foglie sottili e lanceolate.

Sigyn corse verso la serra percorrendo il sentiero fatto poc'anzi a memoria, passò in mezzo ai filari di oleandro ed alloro e a passo svelto e sicuro si diresse verso le piante selvatiche fino a raggiungere l'arbusto. Con gli occhi pieni di lacrime si avvicinò alla pianta e ne accarezzò le foglie sfiorando con delicatezza un bocciolo prematuro. Con dolcezza la ragazza strappò il piccolo fiore osservandolo alla luce fredda del neon: il calice era grande come quello di una rosa selvatica e la corolla formata da cinque petali candidi si attaccava con delicatezza al cuore giallo del fiore simile all'albume di un uovo sodo. La giovane rigirò il fiore tra le mani osservandone estasiata i petali bianchi e delicati ed accarezzandone le macchie rosse simili a gocce di sangue che macchiavano la parte inferiore dei petali risaltandone il candore.

- Cosa ci fai qui?-

Sigyn trasalì e nascose il fiore dietro la schiena. Will la guardava serio e i suoi occhi blu la scrutavano con lo stesso sospetto con cui avrebbero guardato un ladro.

- Stavo cercando la strada di casa e mi sono persa.-

- La casa è dall'altra parte del vivaio ed è visibile da qualunque angolo della proprietà. Sei stupida oltre che svampita?-

Sigyn abbassò lo sguardo stringendo le dita intorno al gambo del fiore.

- Perché hai lasciato la serra?-

- Dovevo andare in bagno.-

Will guardò con poca convinzione la ragazza e si voltò a guardare la casa, il sole era alto nel cielo e tra poco la zia sarebbe venuta a chiamarli per il pranzo.

- Vieni. Tra poco sarà pronto da mangiare.- il ragazzo cominciò ad avviarsi a passi svelti senza assicurarsi che la giovane lo stesse o meno seguendo – Continuerai oggi pomeriggio il lavoro alla serra.-

...

Quella sera dopo cena Sigyn sgattaiolò subito in camera e ripose con delicatezza il fiore bianco in un bicchiere osservandone con immutato entusiasmo i petali leggermente sgualciti. Dopo essersi infilata il pigiama si rannicchiò sotto le coperte spiando dall'orlo delle lenzuola il fiore che sembrava risplendere alla luce della luna.

'_Mi chiamo Sigyn e ho ventiquattro anni. Il mio nome significa 'fedele'. Il mio fiore preferito è bianco con piccole macchie rosse su petali simili a lacrime o a gocce di sangue.'_

La ragazza ripeté tra sé e sé quella formula felice di poter aggiungere un elemento al mosaico incompleto della sua vita, poi lentamente scivolò nel sonno.

CONTINUA …


	12. Chapter 12

12. IL PIANTO DI SIGYN

Loki percorse fiero il lungo corridoio che collegava le sue stanze alla sala del trono. Le sue pallide dita stringevano con forza la lancia del padre e la sua armatura d'oro illuminava il ballatoio di riflessi verdi e dorati.

'_Asgard è tua. Rendi orgoglioso tuo padre. Mio re._'

Le parole della madre gli risuonavano nella testa e gli scaldavano il cuore. Alla fine lui, il figlio dimenticato, sedeva sul trono di Asgard amministrando il potere che per anni era stato tra le mani di Odino. Alla fine lui, l'orfano, era stato elevato a modello di giustizia e saggezza ed ora ogni cosa sarebbe andata come voleva. Nel suo nuovo regno non ci sarebbe stato posto per la debolezza di Odino né per la sfrontatezza di Thor. No, lui sarebbe stato diverso da tutti gli antichi re e si sarebbe posto come una pietra miliare nella storia dei Nove regni.

Loki sostò un momento ai piedi del trono del padre guardandolo con il timore e il rispetto di quando era bambino e aveva ascoltato insieme a Thor le promesse di Odino.

'_Entrambi siete nati per essere Re_'

Aveva detto un giorno l'anziano padre, ed ora Loki era re.

Loki cominciò a salire i gradini che portavano al trono d'oro ripetendo tra sé e sé il giuramento dei re.

'_Giuro di sorvegliare i Nove regni'_

Con pesantezza il giovane principe salì il primo gradino

' _Giuro di preservare la pace.'_

Salì ancora.

' _E giuro di mettere da parte qualunque ambizione egoista e di prodigarmi per il bene dei Regni.'_

Loki salì l'ultimo gradino e sostò davanti al trono prima di sedersi. Al contatto con il freddo metallo della seduta il suo corpo fu percorso da un tremito e impacciato il giovane appoggiò le esili braccia sui possenti bracciali del trono. Una sensazione di onnipotenza lo pervase facendogli gonfiare il petto di orgoglio, il fanciullo che giocava ai piedi del trono si dileguò e il principe spensierato che era stato divenne un re sulle cui spalle pendeva una grave responsabilità.

- Padre degli Dei, dobbiamo parlare con te urgentemente.-

Loki alzò gli occhi guardando con fierezza lady Sif e i tre guerrieri. Come gli sembravano piccoli ed insignificanti da lassù. Per anni aveva combattuto al loro fianco e malgrado i loro continui scherni era arrivato ad amarli come un fratello.

- Miei amici…-

La sua voce era rotta per l'emozione.

- Dov'è Odino?-

I quattro compagni si guardarono disorientati cercando di capire se fosse reale o se si trattasse dell'ennesimo scherzo di Loki.

- Mio padre è caduto nel Sonno di Odino.- La voce del re era ferma e seria- Mia madre teme che non si risvegli più.-

- Vorremmo parlare con lei.-

- Si rifiuta di lasciare il capezzale di mio padre. Potete rivolgere la questione urgente a me… - Loki si alzò in piedi guardando con alterigia i compagni e si pentì di non avere la voce possente ed autorevole del padre- Il vostro re.-

Sif e i tre guerrieri si scambiarono rapide occhiate indecisi sul da farsi. Loki sul trono. Odino caduto nel sonno. Thor esiliato. Le cose per Asgard si stavano mettendo male senza che loro potessero fare qualcosa per impedirlo. Uno ad uno i quattro si inginocchiarono titubanti tenendo lo sguardo fisso su Loki.

-Mio re, - Sif prese la parola cercando di sfoderare tutta la dolcezza di cui era capace – la nostra richiesta è di porre fine all'esilio di Thor.-

Loki tergiversò un momento, poteva far tornare il fratello, come re di Asgard aveva il potere per fare questo e molto, molto di più, ma riammettere Thor su Asgard avrebbe significato mandare a monte i suoi piani. No, Thor doveva restare su Midgard il tempo necessario per distruggere Jotunheim.

- Il mio primo ordine non può contraddire l'ultimo del Padre degli dei. Siamo sull'orlo di una guerra con Jotunheim. Il nostro popolo ha bisogno di stabilità per sentirsi al sicuro in questi tempi difficili.- Loki avanzò verso i suoi compagni impugnando saldamente la lancia del padre -Dobbiamo restare uniti per il bene di Asgard.-

Sif e i tre guerrieri si guardarono scettici, conoscevano bene Loki e sapevano che non gli importava di nessuno a parte se stesso.

- Sì, certo.-

Fandral afferrò per il braccio Sif impedendole si scagliarsi contro Loki.

- Attenderete la mia parola.-

- Se posso,…- questa volta era stato Volstagg a parlare - supplico l'indulgenza di vostra Maestà nel riesaminare la questione.-

- È deciso.- Loki sbatté la lancia contro il pavimento e si voltò facendo intendere che per quanto gli riguardava la questione era chiusa.

Sif e i suoi compagni si guardarono e senza aggiungere altro lasciarono la sala del trono.

- Sif-

La giovane si voltò e guardò Sigyn scoccandole il suo sguardo più freddo.

- Tutto bene?-

- Non lo so, a te cosa pare?- Sif scostò con una spallata Sigyn togliendosela dai piedi e continuando la sua marcia.

- Perdonala Sigyn. Il nostro incontro con Loki non è andato come sperava e sai com'è Sif quando non ottiene quello che vuole.- Fandral si avvicinò alla fanciulla appoggiandole con garbo la mano guantata sulla spalla – Abbiamo chiesto a Loki di porre fine all'esilio di Thor, ma lui ha rifiutato.-

- Perché? Loki ama Thor e sente la sua mancanza quanto noi tutti.-

- Dice che è per il bene di Asgard.- il giovane guardò poco convinto e sconsolato Sigyn.

- Forse dovremmo raggiungere Sif.- Hogun si intromise nella conversazione – È sconvolta e solo le stelle sanno cosa potrebbe combinare.-

I tre guerrieri si inchinarono leggermente e si lanciarono all'inseguimento di Sif.

Sigyn attese che il trio voltasse l'angolo e decisa a fare chiarezza sulla faccenda entrò nella sala del trono.

- Ho incontrato lady Sif e i tre guerrieri.- Sigyn avanzò sicura fino al trono senza abbassare lo sguardo – Che cosa gli hai detto?-

- Avevano una richiesta che non potevo esaudire.-

- Lasciateci per favore.- la ragazza si rivolse alle guardie che aspettarono un segno del loro re per lasciare la stanza.

- Loki, cosa sta succedendo qui?-

Loki depose l'elmo e la lancia sul trono e si avvicinò a Sigyn tentando di accarezzarla.

- Sei diverso e mi spaventi.-

Il re si bloccò e guardò serio l'amica.

- Ti spavento?-

- Sì.-

Loki scosse la testa ridendo.

- Che cosa ti hanno chiesto Sif e i tre guerrieri?- la voce di Sigyn aveva perso ogni traccia di affabilità e dolcezza.

- Niente.-

- Non è vero.-

- Volevano che riammettessi Thor su Asgard.-

- Lo puoi fare adesso, sei o non sei il re?-

- Non posso.-

- No.- Sigyn avanzò minacciosa verso Loki che arretrò – Non vuoi, la cosa è completamente diversa.-

Loki deglutì impacciato.

- Guardami e dimmi che non è in tuo potere far tornare Thor.-

I due si guardarono a lungo negli occhi finché Loki non dovette abbassare sconfitto lo sguardo. Sigyn sapeva leggere la verità nascosta nei suoi occhi smeraldo e questo lo innervosiva e consolava allo stesso tempo, con lei non erano mai state necessarie tante parole, alla ragazza bastava un'occhiata per capire cosa non andasse e portare alla luce tutte le trame e i segreti del dio degli inganni.

- Perché dovrei riportare mio fratello ad Asgard, dimmelo! Guarda cos'ha combinato! È colpa sua se ora siamo in guerra con Jotunheim, lo hai dimenticato?-

La voce di Loki era carica d'ira, Sigyn lo stava mettendo alle strette e non poteva permettersi passi falsi.

- Tu hai suggerito a Thor di andare a Jotunheim.- Sigyn avanzò ancora certa di aver messo in trappola il dio degli inganni – Ed ora incolpi lui di una guerra che tu per primo hai voluto e cercato.-

- Taci!- Loki scattò in avanti e i suoi occhi fulminarono Sigyn – Taci! Vulvetta lamentosa e molesta! Ne ho abbastanza di te! Io sono il tuo re!-

Sigyn indietreggiò impaurita e ferita.

- Come mi hai chiamato?-

L'espressione rabbiosa sparì dal volto di Loki. Come riprendendosi da un incubo il giovane si avvicinò a Sigyn cercando di abbracciarla, ma la ragazza si ritrasse schiva.

- Chi sei tu?- il volto della fanciulla cominciò a rigarsi di lacrime.

- Sigyn, mi dispiace. Io non volevo mancarti di rispetto.-

- No Loki, tu volevi. Volevi ferirmi e ci sei riuscito.-

Loki si passò una mano tra i capelli cercando di controllare il turbamento e le lacrime che gli stavano salendo dagli occhi.

- Sigyn, per favore.- il ragazzo si avvicinò ancora e per un attimo Sigyn rivide il compagno e il complice con cui aveva condiviso l'infanzia e la giovinezza – Non te ne andare. Ho bisogno di te.-

- No Loki, tu non hai bisogno di me.- la ragazza si inchinò profondamente – Mio re.-

E così dicendo corse via piangendo addolorata per la perdita del suo migliore amico.

Loki rimase ammutolito a guardare la giovane scappare e restò immobile anche dopo che se ne fu andata. Qualcosa dentro di lui si ruppe e nel freddo vuoto del suo cuore il principe sentì i passi svelti e leggeri di Sigyn e i suoi singhiozzi disperati.

A passi lenti e stanchi Loki tornò sul trono del padre e fissò il suo riflesso nell'oro del pavimento. Malgrado il bell'aspetto era veramente il mostro da cui i genitori mettevano in guardia i propri figli la notte e la freddezza con cui aveva spezzato il cuore di Sigyn ne era la prova.

Il giovane si portò una mano al volto e silenziosamente pianse fino ad annegare nelle lacrime il proprio dolore.

CONTINUA …


	13. Chapter 13

13. LA DENUNCIA

La casa era avvolta dalle tenebre, silenzioso come un fantasma Will scese a piedi scalzi in salotto e guardandosi intorno con sospetto sgattaiolò fino al mobile in cui la zia custodiva l'agenda con i numeri di telefono. Zia Sarah era una donna semplice e prevedibile e Will sapeva bene che esisteva un solo posto nella casa in cui la zia avrebbe nascosto il numero datole da Erik. Il ragazzo non dovette rovistare a lungo che, semi nascosto da un quaderno e un block notes, intravide un piccolo pezzo di carta stropicciata con annotato un numero di telefono a cui la donna aveva abbinato il nome 'Sigyn'. Fremente di gioia e di impazienza il ragazzo prese tra le mani l'appunto e a passi felpati corse a rifugiarsi in una delle tante serre.

Ansioso Will estrasse il cellulare dalle tasche dei jeans ed eccitato compose sulla piccola tastiera il numero esitando un istante per decidere se avviare o meno la chiamata, ma preso un respiro i suoi dubbi sparirono e iniziò la chiamata.

Il telefono squillò una sola volta e subito una voce profonda rispose.

- Pronto?-

- Pronto?- il ragazzo deglutì tentando di trovare la forza e le parole per continuare- Mi ha dato il vostro numero Erik Selvig dicendomi di rivolgermi a voi per problemi con,… gli alieni.-

La voce tacque, probabilmente chiedendosi se si trattasse o meno di uno scherzo di pessimo gusto.

- Con chi ho il piacere di parlare?-

- Will Thorn. E voi siete?-

- Questo non ha importanza.- tagliò corto la voce – Problemi di alieni? Mi prendi in giro ragazzo?-

- Affatto, signore.- Will cercò di riprendere il controllo – Qualche giorno fa io e mia zia ci siamo imbattuti in una ragazza, giaceva in mezzo a fiamme verdi e dorate e il suo corpo e le sue vesti non bruciavano.-

- Continua.-

- È tutto, signore.-

La voce misteriosa rimase in silenzio per alcuni istanti ponderando la natura di quelle informazioni.

- Cosa ti fa pensare che si tratti di una creatura aliena?-

Will si passò una mano tra i capelli augurandosi di aver frainteso la domanda.

- Signore, la ragazza doveva bruciare viva e non bruciava.-

- Vi ha detto come si chiama?-

- Sigyn.-

- Avete notato altre anomalie?-

- Si, strani disegni sul terreno. Ma il vento li ha cancellati.-

La voce tacque nuovamente.

- Allora? Verrete a prenderla?-

- Manderò due dei miei agenti. Per il momento mantenete la calma e comportatevi con naturalezza.-

Will trasse un sospiro di sollievo, presto si sarebbe liberato di quell'ospite scomoda.

- Perfetto. Vi lascio il mio indirizzo in modo che possiate,…-

- Abbiamo già tutto. Buona notte e grazie per la vostra collaborazione- rispose la voce in modo meccanico e prima che Will potesse replicare la chiamata cadde.

Fulmineo il giovane ricompose il numero, ma per quanto provasse una voce metallica e piatta gli ripeteva come un disco rotto che il numero selezionato era inesistente invitandolo a controllare di aver digitato i numeri giusti.

Il giovane uscì dalla serra guardando con apprensione la casa simile ad un grosso cane addormentato. Presto sarebbe tutto finito. Presto, molto presto.

CONTINUA …


	14. Chapter 14

14. IL PONTE

- Heimdall.-

Il guardiano del ponte voltò le spalle all'abisso e i suoi occhi di miele si posarono sulla figura longilinea di Loki.

- Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto.-

L'uomo restò immobile guardando serioso e diffidente il principe.

- Vuoi sapere dove si trova Sigyn.-

Loki annuì guardando intimorito il custode che, nella sua armatura d'oro, sembrava ancor più minaccioso. Il giovane ricordava molto bene l'ultima volta che si era trovato sul ponte arcobaleno con Heimdall e temeva che il guardiano non lo avesse perdonato per averlo congelato e aver aperto il Bifrost ai Giganti di ghiaccio.

- Odino ti ha proibito di andare su Midgard.-

Il ragazzo abbassò lo sguardo.

- Voglio solo sapere Sigyn sta bene e se si trova al sicuro. Puoi vederla?-

Il guardiano si voltò e scrutò nell'abisso iridescente che si apriva dietro di lui.

- Sta bene, ma è triste.-

- Perché?-

- Cerca di ricordare, ma non ci riesce.- Heimdall si voltò verso Loki accennando un sorriso – È al sicuro.-

- Posso, posso vederla?- Loki si avvicinò insicuro al gigante che lo guardò con diffidenza temendo qualche brutto scherzo – Per favore.-

L'uomo impugnò con decisione la grande spada con una mano e fece scivolare l'altra fino al gomito di Loki serrandola con forza intorno al suo gracile braccio.

- Chiudi gli occhi, io ti mostrerò la fanciulla.-

Loki ubbidì e non appena chiuse gli occhi vide la ragazza china in una serra intenta a strappare erbacce e muschi. Il cuore di Loki sussultò, sembrava così reale ed era certo che allungando la mano avrebbe potuto sfiorare i capelli corvini della giovane.

- Sigyn.-

La giovane si voltò sorpresa guardando perplessa intorno a sé nel vivaio.

Loki aprì gli occhi e guardò il guardiano senza capire.

- Può sentirmi?-

- No.- la voce dell'uomo era calda e pacata e, se non fosse stato per la sua corporatura massiccia, Loki si sarebbe sentito a suo agio in sua compagnia – Ma per qualche strano motivo ci riesce. Il legame tra voi due è forte, mio principe, persino più forte del tempo e dello spazio.-

- Mostrami il luogo in cui si nasconde.-

Heimdall obbedì e mostrò al ragazzo la casa di Sarah e Will.

- Grazie.-

Loki scivolò via dalla presa di Heimdall e si allontanò verso il palazzo.

- Devo saperlo, Loki. Cosa hai intenzione di fare?-

Il principe si fermò e si voltò verso il guardiano guardandolo con decisione.

- La raggiungerò. Mi hai mostrato dove si trova e ora andrò da lei.-

- Odino te lo ha proibito.-

- Allora corri ad avvisare il tuo re, guardiano, perché io sto per violare l'ultimo suo comando.- Loki tornò sui suoi passi senza distogliere lo sguardo dagli occhi dorati di Heimdall – Sigyn aveva eluso la sorveglianza dei miei custodi, ma non la tua. Non è così?-

- Sì.-

- E hai anche avvisato mio padre e mandato mio fratello a prenderla.-

- Sì.-

- Perché?-

- Perché Odino è il mio re ed io gli ho giurato fedeltà.-

Loki annuì e abbassò il capo. Tra le creature e gli abitanti di Asgard Heimdall era il più devoto servo di Odino.

- Corri dal tuo re, guardiano.- Loki si voltò nuovamente riprendendo a camminare – O questa sera mi vedrai camminare su Midgard.-

...

- Chi è là?- Sigyn si alzò in piedi guardandosi intorno sospettosa – Chi è?- la ragazza ripeté la domanda senza ottenere risposta.

Aveva sognato? No, quella voce era reale come la puzza di muffa che infestava la serra e aveva chiamato il suo nome. Lo aveva chiamato con dolcezza e malinconia, come si chiama un'amica perduta e ritrovata dopo tante ricerche.

Sigyn si portò una mano al petto e sentì il cuore batterle velocissimo come impazzito di gioia. Lei conosceva quella voce, non ricordava il volto a cui apparteneva, ma la conosceva e l'amava.

La ragazza si prese la testa tra le piccole mani cercando di ricordare, ma ancora una volta più si sforzava più la risposta le sfuggiva come un pesce in uno stagno dalle acque torbide.

- Loki.- La giovane farfugliò poco convinta chiedendosi cosa volesse dire quel nome.

...

Era quasi il tramonto quando in sella al suo cavallo Loki si allontanò dal palazzo di Odino, con un incantesimo era riuscito a mascherare il suo aspetto e nessuno gli aveva impedito il passaggio. Con decisione il principe puntò verso le Montagne nere e in poco tempo giunse alla caverna dove aveva trovato il passaggio per i Nove regni.

Agilmente smontò da cavallo e dopo avergli tolto i finimenti rimase a guardare l'animale mentre al galoppo faceva ritorno ad Asgard. Una brutta sensazione lo pervase e fissando le torri di Asgard, che brillavano come lance d'argento nella notte, Loki ebbe il presentimento di guardare per l'ultima volta la casa di Odino. Nubi scure avanzavano ad ovest con la stessa velocità con cui nel cuore del principe si faceva largo un presagio di dolore e morte. Poteva ancora tornare indietro, Asgard non era lontana e in una notte di cammino avrebbe raggiunto nuovamente la fortezza.

Il giovane scosse il capo e fissò il portale iridescente alle sue spalle. Non poteva tornare indietro, doveva salvare Sigyn. A costo della vita avrebbe riportato la ragazza ad Asgard.

CONTINUA …


	15. Chapter 15

15. L'INCONTRO

Loki vagò per giorni per strade sconosciute e deserte, al calar del sole si nascondeva nei boschi e trovato un albero si arrampicava tra i suoi rami per passarvi la notte, di giorno invece si muoveva velocemente evitando le vie principali e le città. Era asgardiano e malgrado non si fosse ancora del tutto rimesso dalle ferite poteva sopportare senza problemi la fame e la sete.

Dopo quattro giorni di pellegrinaggio arrivò nei pressi di centro abitato e per la prima volta cominciò a sentire i morsi della fame e il desiderio di bere. Timidamente si avvicinò alle prime abitazioni guardandosi intorno furtivo. Non aveva dimenticato la minaccia dei Vendicatori e temeva che fossero già sulle sue tracce.

Con un movimento della mano cambiò le sue vesti e la camicia nera, i bracciali dorati e gli stivali in pelle svanirono sostituiti da una felpa verde scuro, jeans marroni tendenti al dorato e da un paio di converse nere. Poco convinto il principe si fissò in una vetrina, con quegli abiti si sentiva ridicolo ma doveva ammettere che erano molto più pratici della lunga giacca che era solito portare.

Timidamente Loki percorse la strada principale della cittadina tirandosi il cappuccio sopra la testa per coprire il viso pallido e i capelli corvini. L'ultima volta che era stato su Midgard aveva ucciso molte persone e distrutto una città e sicuramente i terrestri non conservavano un buon ricordo di lui, era quindi saggio, se non necessario, essere prudenti ed evitare di attirare troppo l'attenzione.

Un brontolio sommesso gli salì dalle viscere facendogli dimenticare per un momento il problema del camuffamento. Due cose erano fondamentali per ritrovare Sigyn: non farsi prendere dai Vendicatori e rimanere in forze nutrendosi e, al momento, il secondo requisito era più impellente del primo.

Ciondolante il giovane si avvicinò a quella che sembrava una tavola calda e fissò gli avventori che si sedevano, consumavano, pagavano ed uscivano sazi. Un altro problema si profilava all'orizzonte: non aveva denaro con sé e elemosinare non era nel suo stile. Anche se reietto aveva ancora una dignità.

Come un lupo Loki percorse un paio di volte la strada cercando in tutti i modi di distrarsi dalla fame, era marzo e malgrado la zona fosse circondata da frutteti non vi era alcuna possibilità di trovare tra i rami in fiore qualche cosa da mettere sotto i denti.

Il giovane guardò la foresta che aveva lasciato alle sue spalle, aveva intravisto fra le radici degli alberi alcuni frutti di bosco ancora acerbi, ma in mancanza d'altro non avrebbe fatto complimenti.

Sconfitto Loki tornò nel sotto bosco e si chinò su alcune bacche ancora verdi. Strizzando gli occhi ruppe con i denti la dura sfera ma quando il succo acido ed amaro del frutto gli invase la bocca lo sputò per terra incapace di sopportare quel sapore.

Sconsolato il giovane si sedette a vagliare le possibilità che gli si presentavano: poteva continuare a camminare, ma si sentiva debole e non avrebbe resistito ancora molto, o poteva abbassarsi a mendicare un piatto caldo al locale che aveva visto.

Per niente convinto il ragazzo si alzò e tornò sui suoi passi cercando di attingere a tutta l'umiltà e la pazienza di cui era capace.

Era quasi arrivato alla tavola calda quando due uomini lo investirono facendolo cadere a terra.

- Scusa! Non ti avevo visto.- uno dei due si abbassò prontamente aiutando Loki ad alzarsi – Stai bene ragazzo? Hai una brutta cera.-

- Si, immagino che il mio aspetto non sia dei migliori.- Loki si spolverò distrattamente la felpa cercando di sfuggire agli occhi dei due sconosciuti.

- Quanti anni hai?-

- Venticinque, più o meno.-

Uno dei due lo scrutò attentamente guardandolo dalla testa ai piedi, il volto del ragazzo non era certo il ritratto della salute e la corporatura esile non lo rendevano certo adatto a lavori pesanti, ma sotto la felpa verde l'uomo riusciva ad intravvedere i muscoli ben definiti delle braccia e delle spalle.

- Hai un lavoro?-

Loki scosse il capo. Non aveva un lavoro, aveva una missione.

- Senti, Eugene ed io stiamo andando a pranzo e dopo andremo al vivaio Thorn. La signora ha sempre bisogno di aiuto in questo periodo e sono sicuro che troverà qualcosa anche per te.-

Lo sguardo di Loki si illuminò alla prospettiva di un pasto.

- Se vieni con noi vedremo di trovarti qualche lavoretto.-

- Non ho soldi per pagare il pranzo.-

L'uomo gli appoggiò amichevolmente una mano sulla spalla.

- Oggi sei mio ospite e quando riceverai la prima paga mi ricambierai il favore, va bene?-

Solitamente Loki odiava essere toccato dagli sconosciuti, ma in quella situazione precaria non poteva permettersi di fare il difficile e accettò di malavoglia la manifestazione di amicizia dello sconosciuto.

- A proposito, il mio nome è Nathaniel Brown.- l'uomo porse una mano paffuta e sporca di terra a Loki che la osservò a lungo con diffidenza senza stringerla.

- Balder.-

Nathaniel ritirò la mano impacciato.

- Balder? Nome curioso quanto il tuo accento! Da dove vieni? Non sei americano.-

- Non proprio.-

- Bene, bene.- l'uomo si strofinò soddisfatto le mani grassocce guardando il compagno – Penso proprio che oggi a pranzo avremo finalmente qualcosa di interessante di cui parlare. Senza nulla togliere ai problemi che hai con tua moglie amico mio, sai che il mio orecchio è sempre pronto ad ascoltarti e la mia bocca è piena di consigli.-

…

Fortunatamente per Loki anche quel giorno Nathaniel e Eugene parlarono dei problemi di coppia che da anni assillavano l'uomo. Nathaniel era un brav'uomo, semplice ed onesto, ma aveva la cattiva abitudine di ficcare il suo naso a patata nelle faccende degli altri senza alcun ritegno per la loro riservatezza e, per una persona nelle condizioni di Loki, questo era tutt'altro che positivo. Per tutto il pranzo Eugene si lamentò con il collega delle sfuriate della moglie, delle sue manifestazioni di gelosia e delle scarpe e delle pantofole che puntualmente gli lanciava contro quando rientrava tardi la sera o combinava qualcosa che non le andava a genio.

Loki ascoltava divertito i discorsi dei due uomini riempiendosi con voracità il piatto ogni volta che lo vedeva vuoto. Approfittando della parlantina e delle lamentele dei due il giovane ripulì rapido i vassoi che la cameriera portava ispezionandoli accuratamente alla ricerca di briciole che potessero essergli scappate.

- Non ho mai visto nessuno mangiare così!-

Loki alzò lo sguardo dal piatto cercando di riprendere il consueto contegno.

- Hai la voracità di un lupo!-

Il giovane si pulì imbarazzato il volto nel tovagliolo e si versò da bere.

- È tutto buonissimo.-

- No,- Nathaniel lo interruppe bruscamente e lo guardò serio – tu non mangi da giorni, ragazzo. Credimi, conosco l'ingordigia e non è il tuo caso.-

Loki deglutì sentendosi improvvisamente scoperto.

- Da quanti giorni sei a digiuno?-

- Quattro, forse cinque.-

- Perché?-

- Sono scappato di casa e nella fuga non ho pensato di fare provviste.-

Nathaniel si scambiò un'occhiata d'intesa con il collega e riprese serio tenendo i suoi occhi neri sul giovane.

- Ascolta, questo è un posto tranquillo e noi non vogliamo rogne. Se sei solo un perdigiorno vagabondo a me sta bene, ma se hai guai con la legge ti consiglio di lasciare la città prima che i tuoi problemi ti raggiungano. Mi sono spiegato?-

Loki annuì, aveva parecchie questioni con la legge e non solo con quella di Midgard ma anche con quella di Asgard.

- Si, ho afferrato il concetto.-

…

Seduto nel cassone del pickup Loki osservava attento i lunghi filari di viti e i campi coltivati che si espandevano ai lati della strada, di tanto in tanto il furgone sobbalzava inciampando in una buca o in una incrinatura della strada e il motore borbottava sommesso manifestando la sua insofferenza.

Con la pancia piena, il vento e il sole che gli accarezzavano il volto pallido Loki si sentiva quasi sereno e avrebbe desiderato che quel viaggio verso l'ignoto non finisse più.

Dopo circa mezz'ora Nathaniel voltò in una strada secondaria rivestita da ghiaia bianca che sollevava, al passaggio del furgone, una nube di polvere che si esibiva in complicate volute prima di riadagiarsi a terra.

- Siamo arrivati.-

Nathaniel fermò il furgone accanto ad un altro pickup e si diresse a passi rapidi e decisi verso la casa attraversando svelto la piccola veranda.

- Forza! Non avere paura!-

L'uomo si voltò verso Loki facendogli segno di raggiungerlo e con un balzo il giovane saltò fuori del cassone rimanendo tuttavia accanto alla macchina.

- Sono sul retro.-

Una voce femminile si levò da dietro un alto roseto.

- Sarah!-

Nathaniel tornò a recuperare Loki e ignorando la sua riluttanza lo trascinò sul retro dell'abitazione per presentarlo a Sarah.

- Buon pomeriggio Sarah!- l'uomo si tolse il berretto chinando in un gesto impacciato il capo tondo e spelacchiato – Ti ho portato carne fresca, pensi di avere qualcosa per questo baldo giovane?-

Sarah alzò lo sguardo dai vasi e guardò con scarso entusiasmo e scetticismo la figura longilinea di Loki cercando di immaginare a cosa potesse servirle: era troppo esile per sollevare grossi pesi e il suo viso emaciato trasmetteva tutto eccetto vigore.

- Carne fresca? Carne secca vorrai dire.- la donna si avvicinò per esaminare da vicino il giovane che si ritrasse cercando di sfuggire alle mani della signora – Dove lo hai pescato?-

- Girovagava in città con lo stomaco e le tasche vuote. Solo un essere senza cuore avrebbe lasciato questo povero cane in mezzo alla strada.-

Loki si sentì offeso da quella definizione, ma cercò di non farlo capire.

- Che cosa sai fare?-

La donna si rivolse in tono asciutto al giovane guardandolo sempre meno convinta.

- Che cosa volete che faccia?-

Sarah abbozzò un sorriso compiaciuta dalla risposta arguta del ragazzo.

- C'è un camion sul retro che deve essere scaricato.- la donna si rimise a lavorare sui vasi – Scaricalo e porta la terra e i concimi sul retro del negozio e non spaventare la ragazza! È diffidente e riservata come una volpe.-

Loki annuì con il capo e si diresse a passi svelti verso il negozio. Quell'impiego gli toglieva del tempo prezioso per la ricerca di Sigyn, ma se voleva trovarla la cautela e il cibo non erano sufficienti e aveva bisogno di denaro.

In un vicolo trovò parcheggiato il camion a cui era appoggiato un giovane di dai capelli biondi e gli occhi blu come l'oceano.

Loki si fermò a debita distanza ed osservò il giovane così simile chiedendosi al fratello chiedendosi se il padre non lo avesse già mandato a prendere.

- Ti manda mia zia?- Will lanciò una rapida e fredda occhiata al nuovo arrivato.

- Sì.-

Il giovane scrutò Loki cercando di calcolarne la resistenza e la forza.

- Dobbiamo scaricare il furgone.- Will si arrampicò nel vano e cominciò ad accatastare sacchi di terra sul bordo – Prendi questi sacchi e portali dentro e fa attenzione.- il giovane scoccò uno sguardo diffidente al retro del negozio – C'è un lupo dentro e se ti morde io non voglio saperne niente.-

Loki prese il primo sacco tra le braccia e ciondolante si avviò verso il locale. La donna aveva parlato di una volpe ed ora quel ragazzo parlava addirittura di un lupo. La curiosità nei confronti della misteriosa ragazza cresceva sempre di più.

Con una spallata il giovane spalancò la porta di legno verniciato che salutò il suo arrivo con il suono allegro di una campanella.

L'interno del negozio era semplice e molto luminoso, ai lati su ripiani in legno erano disposte con ordine piante e fiori mentre dietro il bancone verde acqua su altri scaffali dello stesso colore erano ordinati vasi di diverse dimensioni, nastri colorati, carte e bottiglie più o meno grandi di concimi ed insetticidi.

Loki si guardò intorno respirando a pieni polmoni l'aria intrisa del profumo dei fiori ed estasiato si diresse verso la piccola porta che si apriva dietro il bancone, aveva fatto pochi passi quando avvertì tra gli scaffali dei fiori un movimento fulmineo e voltandosi il giovane si trovò davanti ad una ragazza dai capelli corvini e gli occhi color del cioccolato che lo guardava con sospetto seminascosta da due grossi cespugli di rododendro.

- Sigyn.- La voce di Loki era un sussurro impercettibile – Ti ho trovata.-

La giovane rimase acquattata dietro il suo nascondiglio e si ritirò diffidente quando il giovane cercò di avvicinarla.

Loki la guardò confuso cercando di celare l'amarezza di quel rifiuto. Sigyn non lo riconosceva e si allontanava da lui come di fronte ad uno sconosciuto guardandolo guardinga.

Il giovane raccolse il sacco che aveva lasciato cadere a terra abbozzando un sorriso. L'aveva ritrovata, la fortuna aveva girato a suo favore ed ora si trovava a poca distanza dall'amica perduta. Aveva onorato la promessa che si erano scambiati e poco importava se ora lei non si ricordava di lui, con il tempo ci sarebbe riuscita.

- Salve.- Loki le sorrise e il suo volto e i suoi occhi tradivano l'emozione di quel momento – Sono Balder. Tu chi sei?-

- Sigyn.-

La ragazza rimase a distanza e Loki si rallegrò nel constatare che non aveva perso completamente la memoria.

- Devo portare questi nel retro, mi mostri la strada?-

- La porta dietro il bancone.- la fanciulla serrò le mani intorno al fusto del rododendro facendo intendere che non aveva intenzione di abbandonare il suo rifugio – Puoi appoggiarli per terra sotto le mensole blu.-

Loki chinò il capo e fece come gli era stato ordinato, la diffidenza di Sigyn lo feriva ma era disposto a darle tempo di cui aveva bisogno e a riguadagnare la sua fiducia pazientemente giorno dopo giorno.

Sì, per ora quel breve dialogo era sufficiente.

CONTINUA …


	16. Chapter 16

16. LA PROMESSA

Il maestro entrò con incedere sicuro nell'arena dove i figli di Odino si stavano allenando con Sif e Fandral. L'uomo si mise in mezzo a loro ordinando ai ragazzi di prestare attenzione.

- Avete una nuova compagna d'armi- il maestro si voltò verso la porta da cui era entrato e fece cenno a qualcuno acquattato nelle tenebre di raggiungerlo nell'arena – Coraggio, nessuno ti mangerà.-

Una sagoma esile fece capolino dalle ombre per poi nascondersi nuovamente. Spazientito l'uomo andò alla porta e afferrò per un braccio la ragazza che si dimenava furiosa calciando come una puledrina imbizzarrita.

- Questa è Sigyn figlia di Iwaldi.- l'uomo cercò di riprendere il controllo ma ogni volta che la ragazza colpiva i suoi stinchi la sua voce tremava – Si allenerà con voi d'ora in avanti.-

Detto ciò il maestro lasciò andare la giovane e zoppicante si ritirò lasciando Sigyn con gli altri. La ragazza rimase immobile scrutando con diffidenza i suoi compagni che le restituivano sguardi incuriositi.

Senza distogliere lo sguardo la ragazza scivolò verso l'armadio in cui erano contenute le spade e si sedette contro le ante di legno portandosi al petto le ginocchia.

Era diversa da loro e quegli sguardi indiscreti la facevano sentire una bestia rara da osservare e studiare. I suoi capelli erano neri come la notte e i riflessi bluastri non avevano niente a che spartire con quelli argentei che attraversavano le chiome bionde degli altri ragazzi. Anche la carnagione era più scura e i suoi occhi castani schivi e diffidenti sembravano due pozze di acqua torbida al confronto degli occhi verdi e azzurri di Thor e dei suoi compagni.

- Ciao.- Thor le si avvicinò facendo roteare allegro il suo martello.

Sigyn rimase immobile contraendo i muscoli pronta a scappare se il giovane avesse violato la distanza di sicurezza.

- Non parli?-

La ragazza lo guardò silenziosa sbattendo appena le ciglia nere.

- Perché sei così scura?-

Il giovane si voltò sorridendo ai compagni che si cambiarono occhiate complici e si avvicinarono. Sigyn non rispose e si alzò in piedi.

- E che cosa hai fatto ai capelli? Hai rubato le ali ad un corvo?- Sif si avvicinò troppo e cercò di afferrare una ciocca dei capelli mori di Sigyn che si ritrasse schiaffeggiando le dita impertinenti della ragazza.

- Non mi devi toccare.- finalmente la giovane tirò fuori la voce – Sono stata chiara?-

- Altrimenti?- Sif tornò alla carica cercando nuovamente di afferrare la ragazza che la scartò – Non hai armi con cui minacciarmi.-

Finalmente la giovane riuscì ad agguantare Sigyn per un braccio rivolgendo ai suoi compagni un'occhiata trionfante.

- Allora, cornacchia?- Sif scosse la ragazza che cominciò a dimenarsi furiosa cercando di liberarsi dalla presa di ferro della sua nemica – Che ne è delle tue minacce?-

Sigyn continuò a dibattersi graffiando i bracciali argentati che coprivano i polsi di Sif, i suoi occhi si muovevano veloci implorando aiuto dai ragazzi che la guardavano divertiti da quella scena.

- Sif!-

La ragazza si voltò a sentir chiamare il suo nome lasciando andare la giovane che corse a rintanarsi accanto all'armadio. Tutti si erano voltati a guardare il ragazzo materializzatosi sull'ingresso dell'arena.

- Loki.- Sif si andò incontro al giovane sorridendogli affabile – Stavamo solo giocando. Non ti allarmare.-

Il ragazzo la guardò serio e lanciò un'occhiata apprensiva a Sigyn leggendo il terrore nei suoi occhi scuri e profondi.

- Giocando? A cosa?-

- Spennare la cornacchia.- Fandral ridacchiò e la sua risata contagiò anche Thor, Balder e Brunilde.

Loki lanciò uno sguardo gelido ai ragazzi che tacquero abbassando gli occhi.

- Cosa c'è fratello? Difendi la cornacchia adesso?- Balder gli si avvicinò con arroganza dandogli una pacca sulla spalla – Guardala! Se non fosse la figlia del nobile Iwaldi la si potrebbe scambiare per un elfo oscuro.-

Loki guardò la ragazza studiandone i lineamenti gentili e perdendosi nei suoi occhi.

- Andatevene.- ordinò con voce ferma - Lasciatela stare.-

Uno ad uno i ragazzi lasciarono l'arena scambiando battute e risate e lanciando occhiate divertite alla ragazza.

Tenendo le spalle contro il muro Sigyn si alzò in piedi tenendo lo sguardo fisso su Loki e studiandolo. Era magro e la sua corporatura spariva all'ombra di quella dei fratelli, il viso era pallido come neve appena caduta e due occhi verdi dalle mille sfumature la guardavano sereni.

- Stai bene?- il ragazzo si avvicinò tendendole una mano.

Sigyn annuì badando bene di non staccarsi dalla parete. L'aveva difesa, ma chi le assicurava che il suo salvatore non fosse peggio dei suoi assalitori?

- Io sono Loki, figlio di Odino.- il ragazzo si inchinò sorridendole sincero – E tu chi sei, principessa?-

- Sigyn.-

Loki sorrise nuovamente e le si avvicinò cauto.

- Ho una cosa per te, principessa.-

Il ragazzo mosse in circolo le mani e dal nulla comparve una rosa bianca che il giovane porse con garbo a Sigyn.

- Prendila, è per te.-

La ragazza indugiò indecisa se accettare o meno il fiore.

- Non ti piacciono le rose, forse?- il giovane abbassò scoraggiato il fiore.

- No, no.- Sigyn si scostò un ciuffo che le era caduto sul volto – Mi piacciono.-

- Anche a me.- Loki le sventolò nuovamente la rosa davanti agli occhi – Non ti preoccupare, è solo una rosa.-

Facendosi coraggio Sigyn si staccò dalla parete e strinse le piccole dita intorno al gambo liscio del fiore portandosi al naso il calice candido.

Con gentilezza il ragazzo le prese una mano e la portò alle labbra baciandola con delicatezza. Al contatto della pelle con le dita fredde di Loki Sigyn si irrigidì, non amava essere toccata dagli sconosciuti e voleva che la sua intimità venisse rispettata, ma quando il giovane le baciò la mano si distese lasciandolo fare.

Sigyn aveva undici anni quando conobbe Loki e da quel giorno i due divennero amici e complici.

…

Seduta sulle scogliere Sigyn guardava con occhi vuoti il mare infrangersi contro la parete di rocce morendo in alti schizzi di schiuma bianca. In lontananza poteva ancora scorgere la barca in fiamme che trasportava i resti del padre Iwaldi. Lentamente la paura si fece largo nel suo cuore: era sola; la madre era morta anni prima ed ora suo padre l'aveva seguita nel Valhalla lasciando la giovane figlia sola e senza protezione. Sigyn si sporse cercando il suo riflesso nelle onde del mare, la fanciulla timida che nove anni prima aveva fronteggiato senza successo Sif si era trasformata in una giovane donna fiera e coraggiosa. Raggiunta la maggiore età Sigyn aveva dato prova delle sua abilità sfidando Sif a duello e battendola e con quel gesto si era acquistata la stima e il rispetto della corte.

Sigyn ripensò ad ogni passo cercando dentro di sé la forza per guardare con ottimismo e coraggio all'avvenire. Doveva farcela per sé e rendere orgogliosi i suoi avi.

Era ancora immersa nei suoi pensieri quando una rosa bianca sbocciò tra le sue gambe seguita da un'altra e da un'altra ancora fino a formare una corona candida e profumata intorno a lei.

La ragazza alzò lo sguardo e i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli di Loki che la osservava con dolcezza a pochi metri di distanza.

- Che cosa ci fai qui?-

Dopo la funzione funebre la fanciulla era scappata mescolandosi tra la folla e, sparendo agli occhi di tutti, si era ritirata in un luogo appartato facendo attenzione a non farsi seguire da nessuno.

- Ero preoccupato per te.-

Loki si avvicinò a passo sicuro.

- Lasciami, voglio stare da sola.-

Sigyn tornò a guardare la pira ormai giunta ai confini del mare. Non voleva restare da sola, aveva atteso l'amico certa che prima o poi l'avrebbe trovata ed ora desiderava con tutta se stessa che si sedesse accanto a lei, l'abbracciasse e le donasse la forza che lei non aveva. Ma non poteva mostrarsi così debole, non ora che era sola.

Loki si avvicinò ancora e si sedette al suo fianco abbracciandola nel suo mantello verde e facendole appoggiare il capo sul petto.

- Se vuoi puoi piangere.-

Il giovane le accarezzò con premura il volto che lentamente cominciò a bagnarsi di lacrime.

I suoi occhi di smeraldo ricercarono la barca in fiamme che era sparita all'orizzonte inghiottita dall'abisso.

- Loki.-

Il principe cercò il volto dell'amica che fece timidamente capolino tra il verde del mantello.

- Tu non mi lascerai mai sola, vero?-

Il ragazzo sorrise e le appoggiò le labbra sulla fronte in un gesto di protezione.

- No, Sigyn. Te lo prometto: ovunque tu andrai o sarai io sarò con te.-

La giovane adagiò nuovamente la testa contro la spalla dell'amico socchiudendo gli occhi cullata da quella promessa. Anche lei non l'avrebbe mai lasciato e ovunque fosse andato o stato lei sarebbe stata al suo fianco.

Non sarebbe mai stata sola, non più. Loki sarebbe stato accanto a lei e questo le bastava per guardare con ottimismo al domani.

- Ti voglio bene.-

Il giovane non rispose, sorrise e strinse a sé la ragazza difendendola dal vento freddo e sgarbato che si era alzato.

CONTINUA …


	17. Chapter 17

17. I PASSI DELLA MEMORIA

Per tutto il pomeriggio Loki aiutò Will a scaricare il camion, vedere Sigyn lo aveva messo di buon umore ed ora tutti i suoi pensieri erano concentrati sulla ragazza e sul trovare un modo per farle tornare una vita intera di ricordi.

Verso le sette di sera Sarah raggiunse i due giovani al negozio seguita da Nathaniel e Eugene.

- Balder!- Nathaniel si avvicinò a Loki dandogli una sonora pacca sulla spalla – Per oggi abbiamo finito. Noi torniamo in città tu dove passerai la notte? Hai un posto dove stare?-

Loki si voltò verso l'uomo scuotendo il capo.

- Pensavo di dormire nella foresta dall'altra parte della strada.-

Sarah, Nathaniel e Eugene si scambiarono rapidi degli sguardi d'intesa. Anche Sigyn che per il resto della giornata era sparita fece capolino spiando da lontano il giovane e ascoltando attenta quello che si stavano dicendo.

- Dietro il capanno c'è una piccola dependance. Non è una reggia, ma per qualche notte può andare.-

Lo sguardo di Loki si accese, non avrebbe mai sperato di poter passare la notte a così poca distanza da Sigyn.

- Se per voi non è disturbo, accetterò la vostra offerta.-

Sarah annuì e si voltò verso gli altri due uomini licenziandoli in fretta a dando loro appuntamento per il giorno successivo.

- Tu.- quando i due uomini si furono allontanati Sarah si rivolse nuovamente a Loki – Come hai detto di chiamarti?-

- Balder.-

La donna si sistemò il grembiale da cucina pensando che quella dovesse essere il mese dei nomi originali.

- Tra poco ci metteremo a tavola per la cena. Ti farò portare da Sigyn degli asciugamani e delle lenzuola pulite per la tua stanza.-

…

La ragazza bussò delicatamente sulla porta sverniciata della dependance attendendo il permesso di entrare.

- Avanti.-

Loki scattò in piedi accogliendola con un sorriso spontaneo a cui la ragazza rispose con diffidenza.

- Ti ho portato gli asciugamani e le lenzuola. Dove posso appoggiarle?-

Loki si scostò indicandole una sedia.

- Prima, nel negozio.- la giovane si mise davanti a lui incrociando le braccia sul petto – Hai detto il mio nome.-

Lo aveva sentito, il ragazzo la guardò sorpreso e il suo volto si illuminò.

- Come sai il mio nome?-

Loki rimase un attimo a pensare. Doveva parlarle adesso o attendere?

- Me lo ha detto Sarah.- il ragazzo si accomodò sul letto – Mi ha detto che c'era una ragazza all'interno del negozio e mi ha detto il tuo nome.-

Sigyn guardò poco convinta il giovane leggendo la bugia nascosta dietro i suoi occhi di smeraldo.

- È quasi pronta la cena.- la ragazza andò a recuperare le lenzuola pulite – Mentre ti lavi io ti preparerò il letto.-

Loki annuì abbozzando un timido ringraziamento e senza aggiungere altro si infilò sotto la doccia togliendosi dal corpo stanco la terra e il sudore.

Quando uscì dalla doccia Sigyn aveva lasciato la sua stanza e nell'ambiente si respirava lo stesso odore delicato e fresco del negozio. Approfittando della camera vuota la ragazza messo in ordine e portato dei vestiti nuovi al giovane e, prima di uscire, aveva appoggiato sul cuscino un bocciolo di rosa bianca.

Loki prese tra le mani il piccolo fiore sfiorandone i petali candidi e accarezzando l'idea e la certezza che qualcosa fosse rimasto nella memoria di Sigyn.

…

Colpi possenti alla porta fecero svegliare Loki di soprassalto che con un balzo uscì dalle coperte fiondandosi ad aprire.

- Ho bisogno di te.-

Loki guardò deluso Will invitandolo di malavoglia ad entrare. Il giorno prima il ragazzo non era stato molto cortese nei suoi confronti e lo aveva trattato con arroganza e presunzione mettendo a dura prova la pazienza del principe.

- Cosa posso fare per te?-

Loki andò a recuperare le scarpe senza togliere gli occhi da Will.

- Dobbiamo spostare delle piante. Mia zia ti ha preparato la colazione.- il giovane e si allontanò lasciando la porta aperta – Ti lascerò dei guanti e degli stivali in veranda. Mangia, avrai bisogno di tutta la tua forza oggi sempre ammesso che tu ne abbia.-

Fulmineo Loki si pulì il volto e con il viso ancora bagnato corse verso la casa nella speranza di incontrare Sigyn, ma quando entrò trovò in cucina solamente Sarah che lo salutò con un sorriso spontaneo e cordiale.

- Buon giorno!- la donna pose sul tavolo del pane abbrustolito e della pancetta ancora fumante – Dormito bene?-

- Sì, grazie.- Loki prese timidamente posto a tavola guardandosi intorno con curiosità – Sigyn?-

- È uscita. La troverai in negozio quasi sicuramente.- la donna prese una tazza di caffè e ne versò una anche per Loki che guardò la bevanda diffidente prima di assaggiarla – Mio nipote l'aveva messa a lavorare in una serra ammuffita, ma lì il suo talento è sprecato. Quella ragazza ha un tocco magico per i fiori e mi serviva di più in negozio che non a marcire in una serra umida e puzzolente.-

Loki addentò il pane sorridendo. Sì, Sigyn aveva qualcosa di magico un garbo e una gentilezza in grado di rimettere a nuovo anche le piante date per perse da tutti. Oltre gli steli secchi e le foglie raggrinzite lei vedeva la vita e il bello che le piante ferite potevano ancora dare.

- Spero che ieri Will ti abbia trattato bene.- la donna guardò soddisfatta il proprio ospite compiaciuta di vederlo mangiare con così tanto appetito – Sono preoccupata, da qualche tempo si comporta in modo schivo.-

Loki lasciò il pezzo di pane che stava per addentare e guardò la donna pensando che, per una colazione così abbondante, mostrare un po' di interesse per i suoi problemi fosse educato se non doveroso.

- Ha perso i genitori da poco.- la donna guardò una foto appesa al muro dietro la testa di Loki – Nella battaglia di New York mio fratello e sua moglie sono stati bloccati in un edificio da quei mostri e,…-

La donna si alzò e corse a cercare un fazzoletto per asciugarsi gli occhi. Lo stomaco di Loki si contrasse e il giovane ringraziò il cielo e le stelle di non aver detto fin dal primo momento il suo vero nome. Il destino gli aveva giocato un brutto scherzo, lui che aveva guidato l'esercito che aveva distrutto New York ora sedeva al tavolo di una delle sue vittime consumando il suo cibo e riposando nelle sue stanze.

- Hai finito?- Will si era materializzato sulla porta e Loki sussultò al vedere la sua ombra allungarsi sul lungo tavolo.

- Sì, sì …- il giovane raccolse il piatto e lo appoggiò impacciato nel lavello come aveva visto fare da Sarah.

Per il resto della giornata Loki e Will lavorarono in silenzio e le uniche occasioni di dialogo tra i due erano gli ordini che Will impartiva con fermezza. Per tutto il giorno Loki pensò a Sigyn, la scoperta di quella mattina gli aveva gettato addosso l'inquietudine di essere scoperto e temeva di mettere in pericolo la ragazza. Doveva portarla via da Midgard il prima possibile.

Alzando lo sguardo il ragazzo scorse un cespuglio di rododendro troppo piccolo per essere spostato nella serra degli arbusti.

- Quell'arbusto.- Loki indicò a Will la pianta che aveva notato – Non resisterà nella serra con queste più grandi, le ruberanno la luce e morirà.-

Will si avvicinò alla pianta e ne ispezionò il fogliame alla ricerca di gemme.

- Portala al negozio. Forse lì possono farci qualcosa.-

Rapido Loki raccolse il vaso e se lo portò al petto stringendolo come fosse un bambino e a passi svelti si diresse verso il negozio dove sperava di poter incontrare Sigyn. Con una spallata aprì la porta e come la prima volta venne investito dalla gradevole fragranza dei fiori, Sigyn lo osservò guardando incuriosita il rododendro tra le mani del giovane.

- Mi hanno detto di portarlo qui. Dove posso metterlo?-

Sigyn si avvicinò e tolse il vaso dalle mani del ragazzo sistemandolo accanto ad altri rododendri.

- Ci sono molti fiori qui.-

La ragazza annuì timida e tornò a rifugiarsi dietro il bancone guardando di sottecchi il giovane che con leggerezza si spostava da un vaso all'altro ammirando i fiori e annusando le corolle semi dischiuse.

- Grazie per la rosa bianca.-

Sigyn sorrise contenta che il giovane avesse notato ed apprezzato quella gentilezza.

- Sai, avevo un'amica.- Loki guardò la fanciulla con occhi colmi di speranza – Con lei non erano necessarie molte parole, capiva la verità nei miei occhi con un solo sguardo.-

Sigyn ascoltava rapita come ipnotizzata dalla voce del ragazzo.

- Avevo costruito un giardino per noi e i fiori crescevano secondo i nostri desideri. Se io piantavo gli anemoni lei piantava edera e flox di fronte ai miei fiori, come in uno scambio di lettere.- Loki si avvicinò al bancone e scorse una lacrima correre lungo il viso di Sigyn.

- Che, …- la ragazza girò intorno al tavolo e si avvicinò ad alcuni fiori accarezzandoli con le piccole dita – Che fiore pianteresti adesso? Cosa le vorresti dire?-

Loki si avvicinò ad un vaso bianco che custodiva zinnie variopinte e ne prese una bianca e rossa porgendola alla giovane.

- Le direi che la sua assenza mi addolora e che voglio riaverla vicino a me il prima possibile.-

Sigyn rigirò tra le mani il fiore guardandone l'attaccatura dei petali e le sfumature screziate.

- Tu, … - la ragazza appoggiò il fiore sul bancone e tornò ad appollaiarsi sullo sgabello che le era stato dato per lavorare più comodamente – Tu mi ricordi qualcuno. Un amico che avevo ma di cui non riesco a ricordare il nome.-

Loki sorrise, non avrebbe mai sperato di ottenere così tanto dopo nemmeno ventiquattro ore dal suo arrivo al vivaio.

- Parlami ancora del giardino, per favore.-

Loki si sedette su un ripiano accomodandosi tra i gigli e le rose bianche.

- È stato un regalo di compleanno.- il giovane riprese cercando di controllare l'emozione – Lo avevamo scoperto per sbaglio e da allora era diventato il nostro posto segreto. Il luogo in cui scappare quando ci sentivamo braccati, un posto in cui andare a curare le nostre ferite e in cui …-

-… sentirsi a casa, al sicuro. - Sigyn terminò la frase per lui guardandolo stupita– Perché è così che ti sentivi quando stavi con lei nel vostro giardino segreto.-

Loki abbassò lo sguardo e prese a torturarsi le mani sporche di terra.

- Sì.-

- Come si chiama lei? La tua amica.-

Loki la guardò cercando di combattere le lacrime che premevano contro le sue palpebre serrate.

- Si chiama Sigyn, come te.-

La ragazza gli sorrise e si avvicinò prendendo una rosa bianca da un vaso.

- È molto fortunata ad avere un amico come te.-

- Non dire così.- Loki si alzò e cominciò a percorrere il negozio come un animale in gabbia – Tu non sai cosa ho fatto. Lei ha provato a difendermi ed è stata punita per l'amicizia e la lealtà che nutre per me.-

- Che cosa sta succedendo qui?-

Insospettito dal ritardo di Loki Will era andato a vedere dove si fosse cacciato il giovane ed ora guardava i due ragazzi con collera e disprezzo.

- È colpa mia.- Sigyn scivolò a fianco di Loki fronteggiando con la sua statura minuta il gigante che aveva davanti – Gli ho chiesto di spostare un paio di vasi per me. Da sola non ce l'avrei mai fatta.-

Will guardò con diffidenza la ragazza cercando conferma di ciò che aveva detto sul volto di Loki.

- Il negozio è stato affidato a te e io non posso spartire i miei collaboratori solo perché hai paura di romperti un'unghia. Mi sono spiegato?-

Sigyn annuì abbassando velocemente il capo in segno di resa.

- Coraggio allora, - il giovane si voltò e si diresse verso i settori in cui stava lavorando – ho spostato gran parte delle piante, ma c'è ancora parecchio da fare. Muoviti! Voglio completare il lavoro nel settore tre prima di pranzo.-

Loki guardò contrariato il ragazzo combattendo contro la rabbia e l'indignazione per il mortale.

- Devo andare.- il ragazzo si voltò verso la giovane e le baciò delicatamente la mano – O il piccolo principe lamentoso tornerà piagnucolando ad importunarti e non voglio che ti sgridi ancora per causa mia.-

Loki strizzò l'occhio a Sigyn e a passi rapidi si allontanò dal negozio lasciandola sola.

…

Dopo cena Sigyn salì in camera e, guardandosi intorno sospettosa, mise nel bicchiere la zinnia che Loki le aveva dato quel pomeriggio. Il cuore le batteva forte ogni volta che lo vedeva e doveva fare attenzione che non le spaccasse lo sterno cominciando rimbalzare da una parte all'altra del negozio in preda all'euforia. Il cuore ricordava, gli occhi anche, ma la mente si ostinava a chiudere la porta dei ricordi lasciando sepolti chissà dove luoghi e nomi che in passato avevano significato tutto per lei.

Sdraiata sul letto la ragazza guardava il fiore immaginando il giardino segreto in cui il giovane e la sua amica si scambiavano messaggi segreti. Anche lei aveva avuto un luogo simile in passato e una persona con cui lo condivideva e ora il solo pensiero era sufficiente per riempirle il cuore di nostalgia.

Con un balzo la giovane scese dal letto e a passi felpati sgattaiolò verso la dependance.

Davanti alla porta esitò un momento, ma poi fattasi coraggio bussò.

Immediatamente Loki le aprì rivolgendogli un caloroso sorriso che manifestava la gioia di veder ripagata l'attesa.

- Scusa, non riuscivo a dormire.-

- Nemmeno io.-

Il ragazzo si scansò permettendo alla giovane di entrare e la fece accomodare sul letto ancora fatto.

- Ho portato qualcosa da leggere.- la fanciulla mostrò con poca convinzione un piccolo volume in pelle marrone e il titolo dorato – Non so di cosa si tratti in realtà, ma aveva un drago sulla copertina e ho pensato che dovesse essere interessante.-

Loki le sorrise e le si avvicinò prendendole il libro dalle mani.

- Sono fiabe.-

- Potremmo leggerne un paio, per vedere se ci viene sonno.-

Il ragazzo tornò alla scrivania e si sedette nei pressi della lampada, Sigyn si rannicchiò contro lo schienale del letto e osservò affascinata la postura elegante e i modi gentili di quel ragazzo che pareva veramente essere uscito da una bella fiaba.

- Cosa vuoi leggere?-

La fanciulla fece spallucce, non conosceva le fiabe ed era più che sicura che una valesse l'altra.

- Raperonzolo?-

Sigyn annuì e ascoltò ipnotizzata il giovane leggere 'Raperonzolo', ' La bella addormentata' e 'Biancaneve e i sette nani' e dopo ogni lettura i due discutevano di quello che avevano letto ridendo tra di loro come amici di vecchia data.

- Dormire per cento anni in attesa del principe azzurro?- Sigyn si accomodò sul materasso guardando distratta fuori dalla finestra la notte che incalzava.

- Che cosa c'è? Non ti piace l'idea?-

- Quando mi sono svegliata nella stanza di Sarah mi sembrava di aver dormito per cento e più anni, ma accanto a me non c'era nessun principe. Ero sola.-

Loki si morse il labbro, aveva tradito la promessa lasciandola sola.

- Quindi tu non credi nei principi.-

- Ci ho creduto e forse una parte di me crede ancora che da qualche parte ci sia un giovane bello e coraggioso che lotta contro draghi e demoni per raggiungermi e salvarmi. Ma la verità è che sono sola e il principe bello e coraggioso non esiste o, ammesso e non concesso che sia reale, si è perso o ha rinunciato.-

Loki prese tra le mani il libro fermandosi sull'immagine del cacciatore che porge alla regina cattiva il cuore di Biancaneve. La scena era raccapricciante e mostrava la donna nell'atto di prendere il cuore ancora pulsante bramosa di mangiarlo.

- Cosa guardi?-

- Un'illustrazione.- il giovane voltò il libro verso la ragazza mostrandole il disegno.

- Raccapricciante.- la fanciulla si ritirò – Mangiare un cuore palpitante.-

- Mio padre mi disse che esiste una leggenda riguardo al cuore degli Aesir.- il giovane guardò la ragazza sperando di cogliere un mutamento sul suo volto – Si dice che mangiare il cuore di un Aesir che pulsa ancora di sangue doni invincibilità e potere oltre ogni immaginazione a chi lo consuma.-

- Chiunque siano gli Aesir spero per loro che si tratti di una leggenda.-

- Lo spero anche io.- Loki guardò apprensivo la ragazza sorridendole nervoso- Lo spero veramente.-

…

Loki si svegliò di soprassalto, il respiro affannato e la fronte madida di sudore. Era reale? Era veramente successo?

Tremando cercò la luce del comodino e si mise a sedere prendendosi il volto tra le mani e cercando di tranquillizzarsi.

Thanos lo aveva trovato, era lui non c'erano dubbi. L'Altro lo aveva avvisato delle conseguenze che avrebbe dovuto affrontare se non fosse riuscito ad ottenere il Cubo cosmico ed ora Thanos veniva a riscuotere il debito che Loki aveva con lui.

'_Se fallirai... Se il Tesseract non ci verrà consegnato... Non esisteranno regni, o lune deserte... né crepacci dove lui non verrà a trovarti. Pensi di conoscere il dolore? Lui ti farà capire... quanto quel dolore sia... niente!'_

Loki sentì quella voce fredda e sibilante infilarsi nella sua testa e nei suoi ricordi e si guardò intorno impaurito aspettando di veder emergere la mostruosa figura dell'Altro dalle tenebre della stanza. Doveva portare via Sigyn al più presto, in confronto a Thanos e ai suoi scagnozzi i Vendicatori sembravano innocue formichine e Loki aveva paura per la vita dell'amica come non ne aveva mai avuta in tutta la sua vita.

CONTINUA …


	18. Chapter 18

18. SOTTO LE STELLE

Seduta sul letto Sigyn sfogliava il libro di fiabe soffermandosi di tanto in tanto a guardare le illustrazioni in bianco e nero.

- Ma, piano, quale luce erompe da quella finestra?

E l'oriente, e Giulietta è il sole! Oh, sorgi bel sole, e uccidi la luna invidiosa che è già malata e pallida di rabbia, perché tu, sua ancella, di lei sei tanto più bella.

Non servirla più, quell'invidiosa: la sua vestale porta il malsano costume verde indossato solo dai buffoni.

Gettalo via! Oh, se sapesse che è la mia donna, il mio amore! Oh se lo sapesse!

Ella parla, pur senza dire parola. Com'è mai possibile? Sono i suoi occhi a parlare, e io risponderò loro.-

Sigyn si precipitò al davanzale.

- Sono troppo ardito. Non è a me che parla.

Due tra le stelle più luminose del cielo, dovendo assentarsi, supplicano i suoi occhi di voler brillare al loro posto sin che abbiano fatto ritorno.

E se i suoi occhi fossero in quelle sfere, e le stelle sul suo volto? Le sue guance luminose farebbero allora vergognare quelle stelle, come il giorno fa impallidire la luce di una torcia.

E i suoi occhi, in cielo, scorrerebbero nella regione dell'aria con un tale splendore che gli uccelli, credendo finita la notte, riprenderebbero a cantare.

Guarda come appoggia la guancia alla sua mano: potessi essere io il guanto di quella mano, e poter così toccare quella guancia!-

Loki era sotto la sua finestra e i suoi occhi di smeraldo guardavano in alto alla ricerca del volto della ragazza e quando la vide le sorrise continuando a leggere dal libro che teneva tra le mani.

- Ma parla...Oh, dì ancora qualcosa, angelo splendente, così glorioso in questa notte, lassù, sopra la mia testa, come un messaggero alato del cielo quando abbaglia gli occhi stupiti dei mortali, che si piegano all'indietro per guardarlo varcare le nubi che si gonfiano pigre, e alzare le vele nel grembo dell'aria.-

Sigyn si portò una mano alla bocca coprendo il sorriso che le era nato sulle labbra luminoso come una costellazione.

- Non dici niente?-

- Sei uscito di senno?-

La ragazza rise e si sporse dalla finestra sorridendo.

- Mi sarei aspettato una domanda diversa.-

Agilmente Sigyn scavalcò il davanzale e aggrappandosi al sostegno dell'edera appoggiato alla finestra scese fino a raggiungere il giovane.

- Perché fai questo?-

Loki appoggiò il libro a terra e le prese le mani.

- Hai detto di non credere più nel principe che corre a salvare la bella e volevo smentirti, principessa.-

Sigyn arrossì e raccolse il libro da terra sfogliandolo e cercando di nascondere il rossore che le colorava il volto tra le pagine.

- Sai che la maschera della notte è sul mio viso,- la ragazza cominciò timidamente a leggere - altrimenti un rossore verginale tingerebbe le mie guance.-

Loki le sorrise e le prese il libro dalle mani.

- E così, volevi farmi ricredere sui principi e le fiabe.-

- Ci sono riuscito?-

- Forse.- la ragazza rise divertita – Saresti tu il mio principe?-

Loki scosse il capo sorridendo e la osservò perdendosi nei suoi occhi come era successo al loro primo incontro.

- Forse.-

- E che demoni hai affrontato per me?-

Il giovane le lasciò le mani con un gesto di scherzosa impazienza.

- Sei proprio impossibile, lo sai vero?-

Sigyn rise di gusto abbracciando il ragazzo.

- Grazie.- i suoi occhi castani cercarono quelli smeraldo di Loki – Ho tante cose da chiederti.-

Loki la guardò incuriosito non capendo cosa volesse dire.

- Quando sono con te ho la sensazione di stare con un vecchissimo amico. Io non ricordo niente e il mio passato è un mosaico incompleto di volti e immagini dai contorni sfumati. Ma quando sono con te mi sento bene, mi sento protetta e i miei ricordi si fanno più nitidi.-

Loki la guardò commosso.

- Aiutami a ricordare. Raccontami tutto quello che facevi con Sigyn.- la ragazza guardò piena di aspettative il giovane – Per favore, Balder.-

Loki abbassò lo sguardo allontanandosi dall'abbraccio della fanciulla.

- Vieni con me.-

Il ragazzo prese per mano la giovane e silenzioso la portò al centro del vivaio in uno spiazzo illuminato dalla luna. Senza dire una parola il giovane si stese a terra invitando l'amica a fare lo stesso e alzò gli occhi al cielo guardando le chiare stelle.

- Balder?-

Loki si voltò verso Sigyn guardandola inquieto.

- Il mio nome non è Balder.- il ragazzo abbassò lo sguardo cercando di sfuggire agli occhi inquisitori della giovane – Il mio vero nome è Loki. Ho detto di chiamarmi Balder perché avevo paura.-

Sigyn lo guardò serena e gli sorrise.

- Lo sapevo.-

- Lo sapevi?- il giovane si alzò guardando sorpreso la ragazza – Perché non hai detto niente?-

- Balder, Loki, - Sigyn prese tra la mani un bocciolo di rosa – con qualunque nome io ti chiami tu rimani tu e a me questo basta. Una rosa è una rosa e quand'anche la si chiamasse con un altro nome la sua bellezza non verrebbe intaccata.-

Sigyn sorrise al ragazzo che la guardava ancora sconcertato.

- Raccontami.-

- Da dove cominciare?- Loki tornò a fissare il cielo sopra di sé – Non ti viene nostalgia a guardare un cielo così bello?-

Sigyn annuì.

- Con Sigyn ho passato notte intere ad osservare le stelle raccontandoci le storie delle costellazioni. C'erano il grande drago, la compagnia dei nani e i Giganti di ghiaccio.-

Loki guardò Sigyn cercando di indovinare i pensieri del suo cuore.

- Sigyn è più di un'amica, è una complice, una sorella. Una volta abbiamo tentato di rubare il cavallo di mio padre, lei non voleva perché temeva che Sleipnir fosse troppo veloce per me e che non sarei riuscito a controllarlo.-

Sigyn ascoltava rapita e nella sua mente vedeva Loki scivolare nella stalla e sgattaiolare fino al cavallo.

- Malgrado la paura mi seguì e mi aiutò a prendere il cavallo e a sellarlo. Riuscimmo anche a montare in sella, ma non appena lo spronai Sleipnir partì al galoppo facendoci cadere entrambi a terra.- Loki rise del ricordo - Ti lascio immaginare la rabbia di mio padre. Per punizione fummo chiusi nelle nostre stanze con il divieto di vederci, ma ogni sera lei scalava il frassino che cresceva davanti alla mia finestra e mi raggiungeva. Fu in quell'occasione che le regalai un ciondolo come questo.-

Il giovane fece scivolare le dita lungo un cordoncino nero e si sfilò dalla capo un ciondolo d'argento raffigurante un piccolo martello di Thor e lo porse alla giovane perché lo guardasse. Sigyn prese tra le mani l'oggettino e dopo averlo osservato si sfilò dal capo una cordino appoggiando nella mano del ragazzo il ciondolo gemello.

I due si sorrisero e rimasero a lungo in silenzio.

- Loki, perché Odino mi ha cacciata da Asgard?-

Loki la guardò cominciando a piangere, Sigyn ricordava.

- È stata colpa mia.- il ragazzo abbassò lo sguardo colpevole – Per aiutarmi hai disobbedito ad un ordine del tuo re e lui ti ha esiliato.-

Sigyn guardò le stelle afferrando le immagini che Loki le descriveva e memorizzandole per la seconda volta nel suo cuore. Il vivaio sparì inghiottito dall'oro e dallo sfarzo della sala del trono, Odino sedeva davanti a lei e sua moglie Frigg era accanto a lui, Thor era accanto a lei e la teneva per un braccio.

Un battito di ciglia e anche la sala del trono di Asgard si dissolse nel nero della caverna in cui Loki era stato imprigionato e tra le rocce appuntite Sigyn vide il serpente bianco avvicinarsi all'amico.

- Loki.- Sigyn lo guardò con gli occhi lucidi – Io ricordo.-

Il ragazzo la guardò e le lacrime di rammarico si trasformarono in lacrime di gioia.

- Sigyn.- il giovane prese tra le mani il volto della fanciulla e senza aspettare altro la abbracciò stringendola forte a sé determinato a non perderla mai più – Mi sei mancata così tanto!-

Sigyn rispose all'abbraccio abbandonandosi tra le braccia dell'amico e respirando il suo profumo.

- Lo sapevo. Sapevo che mi avresti trovato, che non avresti tradito la tua promessa.-

Sigyn si staccò dall'amico e gli asciugò con le mani le lacrime che rigavano il suo pallido volto.

- Mi sei mancato tantissimo.-

Loki si alzò in piedi e aiutò la giovane ad alzarsi, ora che lei ricordava potevano tornare su Asgard e finalmente lei sarebbe stata in salvo. Lontana dai Vendicatori e Thanos avrebbe ricominciato a vivere e se qualcosa l'avesse minacciata Thor l'avrebbe certamente protetta. Loki si morse il labbro cercando di mascherare la tristezza che si era fatta largo nella sua mente e nei suoi occhi. Su Asgard Sigyn avrebbe ricominciato a vivere, ma lui non sarebbe stato al suo fianco. Odino era stato chiaro, se Loki fosse andato su Midgard a cercare la fanciulla al suo ritorno avrebbe trovato la morte.

Il giovane guardò Sigyn errando nei suoi profondi occhi castani, l'aveva ritrovata e il pensiero di saperla in salvo dissipava in lui la paura del domani e della morte.

- Sigyn, non abbiamo molto tempo. Midgard è un posto pericoloso per te e devo riportarti subito ad Asgard.-

- Adesso?- la ragazza si voltò a guardare la casa addormentata – Non potremmo partire dopodomani? Sarah ha bisogno di aiuto in negozio e non la posso abbandonare dopo tutto quello che ha fatto per me.-

Loki la guardò con apprensione, anche lui doveva molto a Sarah e l'aver causato la morte di suo fratello andava ad ingrandire il debito che aveva con lei. Non solo gli aveva dato un tetto sotto cui dormire e due piatti caldi al giorno, ma aveva anche salvato la vita a Sigyn tenendola al sicuro dai pericoli di Midgard, nascosta agli occhi di tutti come la rosa più preziosa del giardino . Sì, Loki era decisamente in debito con Sarah e non poteva lasciarla così senza darle spiegazioni.

- Va bene,- il ragazzo si arrese e strinse nuovamente a sé la giovane accarezzandole i corti capelli corvini – Partiremo dopodomani.-

…

Quella notte Loki non chiuse occhio e rimase a fissare le tenebre scivolare oltre la sua finestra lasciando spazio alla luce del sole.

Nel suo cuore si agitava un caleidoscopio di sentimenti e pensieri: gioiva per il ritrovamento di Sigyn, ma piangeva al pensiero di doverla perdere per sempre; era rasserenato dal pensiero che di lì a poco la ragazza sarebbe stata al sicuro, ma non riusciva a riposare tranquillo al pensiero di Thanos e dell'Altro sulle sue tracce e ogni rumore lo faceva scattare in piedi e sussurrare preoccupato il nome di Sigyn.

'_Solo un giorno, solo un giorno poi sarà tutto finito_.'

CONTINUA …


	19. Chapter 19

19. LA VISITA

- Metti via la pistola Nat.-

Clint fulminò con lo sguardo la sua partner che con disinvoltura stava cambiando il caricatore della sua arma.

- È solo per precauzione.- la donna riposa la pistola nella borsetta e srotolò un lungo filo di nylon trasparante nascosto nel braccialetto che portava valutandone con occhio attento lo stato – Ricorrere alla violenza è l'ultima cosa che voglio.-

Clint la guardò sorridendo, conosceva bene l'amica e sapeva che non era esattamente una strenua sostenitrice della non violenza.

- Fury dice che la ragazza non è come Loki.-

- Ma non ha nemmeno detto che è come Thor. Non si sa mai cosa aspettarsi da questi asgardiani.-

- Thor mi era simpatico.-

- Perché non ha provato a controllarti con uno scettro magico. Stark dice che non ci è andato leggero al loro primo incontro.-

Clint si limitò a fare spallucce e tornò a concentrarsi sulla strada.

…

- Oggi rimarrai sola, te la senti?-

Sigyn alzò lo sguardo dalla composizione che stava preparando e guardò Sarah annuendo.

- Devo consegnare queste composizioni al comune e poi le rose bianche e rosse al matrimonio della figlia del pastore. Cosa ci trovi Jessica in quel ragazzo solo il cielo può saperlo.-

Sigyn sorrise e continuò a lavorare a testa china.

- Tu? Sei sposata? Fidanzata?-

La ragazza guardò nuovamente la donna e arrossì cercando di sfuggire agli occhi inquisitori di zia Sarah.

- No.-

- Ma sì, meglio così.- la donna scomparve nel retro del negozio e tornò appoggiando disordinatamente nastri e cestini colorati sul bancone – Brutta faccenda il matrimonio, davvero brutta.-

- Non saprei proprio.-

- Ieri sera ti ho sentito. Eri con Balder, non è così?-

Sigyn alzò il capo restando perplessa al sentir chiamare Loki con il suo pseudonimo.

- Sì.-

Sarah le sorrise e si appoggiò al bancone guardandola lavorare con attenzione.

- Mi piace quel ragazzo e mio nipote dice che è un buon lavoratore. Certo, non ha un fisico possente come quello di Will, ma mi è stato assicurato che sopporta molto bene la fatica.-

Sigyn le lanciò un rapido ed imbarazzato sorriso e tagliò i rami più secchi e rovinati della composizione riponendola accanto alle altre. Aveva fatto un buon lavoro ed era soddisfatta del risultato finale.

Quando Sarah finì il suo andirivieni tra il negozio e il retro la giovane la aiutò a caricare il pickup di Will con i fiori e rimase a fissarla allontanarsi finché non ebbe svoltato sulla strada principale. Rattristata Sigyn si voltò a guardare la casa cominciando a dirle addio, doveva dire a Sarah della sua imminente partenza e sapeva che quell'addio le avrebbe aperto una ferita nel cuore.

Con lo sguardo la giovane abbracciò il vivaio sperando di scorgere tra le piante e i frutteti in fiore gli occhi vivaci di Loki, ma il ragazzo era stato mandato a potare gli alberi in un settore distante e non si sarebbero rivisti prima di pranzo.

Stava per tornare al negozio quando vide una macchina imboccare il vialetto bianco e di gran carriera avvicinarsi alla casa. Sigyn rimase immobile finché la vettura non parcheggiò al posto del furgone di Will e osservò incuriosita la coppia: l'uomo era alto e i suoi occhi chiari saettavano da una parte all'altra del vivaio irrequieti come quelli di un falco, al contrario la donna sembrava incredibilmente rilassata e si muoveva con disinvoltura guardandosi intorno con nonchalance.

Sigyn li osservò a lungo prima di andargli incontro, aveva già visto quelle persone e anche se non ricordava i loro nomi sentiva crescerle nel cuore un oscuro presagio.

- Salve.- la donna le si avvicinò e i suoi occhi verde prato scrutarono Sigyn come se volessero portare alla luce tutti i segreti della ragazza.

- Buongiorno.-

- Io e il mio fidanzato abbiamo finalmente deciso di sposarci.- Natasha prese la mano di Clint che impacciato tentò di abbracciarla – Siamo qui per scegliere i fiori per la chiesa.-

- Certo.- Sigyn si voltò verso il negozio – Vi faccio strada.-

Senza aspettare la coppia la ragazza si mosse a passo svelto verso il negozio guadagnando il suo posto sicuro dietro il bancone.

- Pensi sia lei?- Natasha guardò inquisitoria il compagno.

- Non lo so, non è alta come Loki né bionda come Thor e anche gli asgardiani atterrati in New Mexico erano completamente diversi da lei.-

- Dobbiamo trovare il ragazzo che ha fatto la denuncia, è l'unico che possa dirci chi è Sigyn.-

I due entrarono nel negozio e non appena misero piede nel solario non poterono trattenere la meraviglia al vedere tutti quei fiori ordinati in un profumato caleidoscopio.

Sigyn li osservava diffidente da dietro il bancone su cui aveva appoggiato un blocco per gli appunti e un grosso libro di piante e fiori.-

-Tra quanto vi sposate?-

- Cinque mesi.- Natasha si sedette su uno dei due sgabelli che la ragazza aveva messo davanti al bancone per i suoi clienti – Sarà agosto quindi voglio fiori colorati: pensavo ai toni del rosso e dell'oro.-

La donna accarezzò il volto del fidanzato sorridendogli.

Sigyn guardò velocemente i fiori di cui disponeva.

- Potremmo usare i tulipani o le rose rosse e arancioni.-

- Girasoli? Ne avete?-

Sigyn guardò l'uomo che era rimasto muto fino a quel momento e colse anche sul volto della donna un'espressione sorpresa.

- Giusto, girasoli! Clint adora i girasoli!-

Sigyn li guardò di sottecchi, c'era qualcosa si inconsueto in quella coppia e tutte le carinerie e gli sguardi che si scambiavano sembravano costruiti.

- Sigyn.- Will era entrato nella serra con dei narcisi e senza curarsi dei due appoggiò il vaso sul bancone – Questi fiori devono essere travasati e sistemati per la vendita.-

- Sono con dei clienti, non potresti farlo tu?-

Will guardò la coppia a trasalì divenendo improvvisamente affabile.

- Scusate, non mi ero accorto di voi.- il giovane si irrigidì come un soldato sull'attenti – Posso offrirvi qualcosa?-

Clint e Natasha si scambiarono uno sguardo complice leggendo uno nei pensieri dell'altra.

- Un bicchiere d'acqua lo accetteremmo volentieri.-

- Certamente.- Will si rivolse a Sigyn riprendendo i suoi soliti modi poco garbati – Va a prendere da bere per questi signori, coraggio!-

Ubbidiente Sigyn corse fuori dal negozio e invece di andare a prendere l'acqua come le era stato ordinato corse a cercare Loki.

Lo trovò impegnato a tagliare ad una pianta le foglie bruciate dal gelo e prima che lui la vedesse si gettò tra le sue braccia nascondendo il volto contro il suo petto.

Loki rimase stordito e senza capire la abbracciò rimanendo in ascolto del suo respiro affannato e del battito frenetico del suo cuore.

- Sigyn, cosa succede?-

La ragazza lo guardò timidamente cercando di riprendere fiato.

- Ci sono due uomini al negozio, una donna con i capelli rosso fuoco e un uomo che si guarda in giro come un falco.-

Un nodo serrò la gola di Loki, alla fine i Vendicatori lo avevano trovato.

- Ti hanno detto qualcosa?-

- No, sono alla ricerca di fiori per il loro matrimonio.-

Loki si guardò intorno allarmato temendo di veder i due assassini far capolino tra le piante e colpire con una freccia o un proiettile lui e Sigyn.

- Torna da loro, ma sta in guardia e al primo segno di pericolo corri più veloce che puoi. Mi sono spiegato?-

…

- Sei tu Will Thorn?-

- In carne ed ossa.-

- Sei tu che hai denunciato una presenza aliena?-

Lo sguardo di Will si illuminò e il giovane si sedette guardando i due agenti in preda all'emozione.

- Sì, sì sono stato io! Siete venuti per lei? La porterete via?-

- Sì.-

Will si strofinò le mani soddisfatto.

- È la ragazza che hai mandato a prendere l'acqua, vero?-

- Sì.- il giovane guardò sospettoso verso la casa domandandosi dove si fosse cacciata la ragazza – Portatela via, non mi sento al sicuro con lei in casa.-

- Ci sono state altre anomalie nei giorni scorsi?-

Will scosse con convinzione il capo.

- Eccoti finalmente!-

Sigyn era tornata con un vassoio e a passi incerti si stava nuovamente avvicinando al bancone guardando con timore e diffidenza la coppia.

- Io vi lascio, per qualunque cosa mi troverete in casa.-

La giovane guardò allarmata il giovane, aveva colto molto bene l'enfasi con cui aveva pronunciato quelle parole e sentiva dentro di sé crescere la paura.

- Stavamo parlando dei girasoli, giusto?-

La ragazza si sedette sul suo sgabello cercando di sfoderare tutta la sicurezza di cui era capace.

- Sì, girasoli, tulipani e rose.- Natasha batté entusiasta le mani sorridendo al compagno – Ovviamente ci serviranno dei vasi adatti, avresti qualcosa da mostrarci?-

Sigyn rifletté un momento sulla possibilità di scappare dalla porta del retro, ma l'idea di voltare le spalle ai due sconosciuti non le piaceva per niente.

- Certo, ne ho alcuni sul retro.-

La ragazza balzò giù dallo sgabello e sparì sul retro cominciando a smuovere grossi vasi di metallo e ceramica tenendo un orecchio teso per captare un segnale di pericolo.

- Ora?-

- Sì, io la prendo e tu le fai l'iniezione, ok?-

Natasha annuì si alzò dallo sgabello e scivolando furtiva sotto il bancone si avvicinò alla porta.

Il cuore di Sigyn si fermò e i suoi occhi cercarono disperati una via d'uscita, la porta era bloccata da alcuni sacchi di terra e l'unica finestra era coperta da una rete che impediva il passaggio agli uccelli. Era in trappola.

Con decisione la ragazza afferrò un pesante vaso di metallo e con tranquillità fece ritorno dalla coppia.

- Ho trovato questo vaso.- la fanciulla lo mostrò con scioltezza all'uomo cercando con lo sguardo la donna. Un'ombra si mosse alle sue spalle e prima che Natasha potesse afferrare la ragazza, Sigyn fece roteare il vaso colpendola con forza al volto. Vedendo che la ragazza si ribellava Clint corse in soccorso della partner, ma Sigyn lanciò il vaso verso di lui e guadagnò rapida l'uscita scappando nel vivaio.

- Nat, Nat stai bene?-

Clint si chinò sulla donna che si rialzò barcollando asciugandosi il sangue dal labbro.

- Sto bene.- la donna rispose in modo asciutto cercando con occhi pieni di rabbia la fanciulla – Non perdiamo tempo, dobbiamo trovarla.-

…

Sigyn corse il più veloce possibile sparendo nel labirinto di siepi e alberi dei vivaio. Come una lepre braccata correva senza una meta con il solo scopo di mettere tra lei e i suoi inseguitori più distanza possibile. Infine si rintanò nella serra in cui Will l'aveva messa a lavorare il primo giorno e dopo aver chiuso la porta dietro di sé andò a nascondersi sotto alcuni ripiani divorati dal muschio e dalla ruggine ignorando la puzza di marcio.

Il cuore le batteva velocissimo nel petto e i suoi occhi castani scrutavano l'esterno cogliendo ogni ombra e movimento, oltre la parete appannata scorgeva l'ombra sinuosa della donna dai capelli rossi e il respiro le veniva a meno ogni volta che la vedeva avvicinarsi alla porta della serra.

Natasha girò un paio di volte intorno al vivaio prima di decidersi ad entrare. Sigyn rimase acquattata nel suo nascondiglio spiando la donna mentre procedeva a passi felpati nella serra tenendo la pistola davanti a sé. La ragazza valutò attentamente le possibilità che le si presentavano: poteva ingaggiare un combattimento con la donna o arrendersi e sperare che non le facessero del male.

Sigyn si sporse dal suo nascondiglio, la porta era rimasta spalancata e il sole non disegnava ombre sul terreno, se si fosse mossa silenziosamente e rapidamente forse sarebbe riuscita a sgattaiolare fuori senza farsi vedere.

La fanciulla cercò la donna e prendendo un respiro profondo si allontanò dal suo riparo scivolando tra i vasi vuoti e le piante marce.

Raggiunta la porta uscì e ricominciò a correre ma non si allontanò di molto che Clint le si parò davanti bloccandola in una presa d'acciaio che non lasciava scampo.

Sigyn si dimenò selvaggiamente cercando liberarsi da quella morsa, ma più si divincolava più l'uomo la stringeva cercando di impedirle di muoversi.

La ragazza urlò, calciò e combatté con tutta se stessa. I suoi occhi cercavano tra le piante del vivaio nella speranza di vedere Loki accorrere in suo aiuto e salvarla, ma nessuno venne. Loki era troppo lontano e non poteva sentire le urla disperate dell'amica che cessarono solo quando Natasha riuscì a spararle una freccetta intrisa di sedativo.

Clint prese tra le braccia il corpo privo di sensi di Sigyn e guardandosi intorno per non essere visto corse verso la macchina seguito a ruota da Natasha che gli copriva le spalle.

Arrivati alla macchina l'uomo adagiò la giovane sui sedili posteriori controllando l'orologio, il sonnifero l'avrebbe fatta dormire per più di tre ore e non era dunque necessario ammanettarla. Frattanto Natasha si era messa al volante e non appena il partner si sedette al suo fianco mise in moto allontanandosi rapida lungo il vialetto bianco.

…

Furtivamente Loki entrò nel negozio guardandosi intorno con sospetto. Era passata un'ora da quando Sigyn lo aveva avvisato della presenza della Vedova Nera e di Occhio di Falco e temeva fosse successo qualcosa all'amica.

- Sigyn.- il ragazzo si avvicinò al banco guardandosi intorno con crescente preoccupazione – Sigyn dove sei?-

Nel negozio erano ben visibili i segni della lotta tra la fanciulla e le due spie e il cuore del giovane si strinse quando vide piccole tracce di sangue sul pavimento e sul bancone.

Il rumore del motore e lo stridere dei freni gli fecero capire che le sue peggiori paure erano diventate realtà e senza esitare Loki uscì dal negozio lanciandosi all'inseguimento della macchina.

Per un centinaio di metri il giovane riuscì a sostenere l'andatura della vettura, ma alla fine la stanchezza e la debolezza ebbero ragione di lui costringendolo ad arrendersi.

Con gli occhi lucidi Loki guardò la macchina sparire portando con sé Sigyn, per la seconda volta aveva permesso che la portassero via e non aveva fatto niente per impedirlo.

Deluso da se stesso e sconfitto il giovane tornò verso la casa e alzando lo sguardo vide Will che seduto in veranda aveva assistito alla scena divertito.

- Se ne è andata finalmente.- il suo volto era illuminato da un'espressione trionfante, aveva avuto quello che voleva ed ora le cose sarebbero andate come voleva lui.

- Come scusa?- Loki si fermò a poca distanza dal giovane guardandolo sconcertato.

- L'aliena, è un bene che quegli agenti l'abbiano presa. Ora non potrà più fare danno.-

Loki guardò la strada cominciando lentamente a realizzare.

- Sei stato tu.- il giovane si avvicinò a Will guardandolo con rabbia – Tu hai detto a quelle persone di Sigyn, non è così? Già, deve essere andata così. Nessuno sarebbe mai venuta a cercarla in questo posto dimenticato da tutti.-

- Cosa avrei dovuto fare, me lo dici?- Will si alzò in piedi preparandosi ad affrontare Loki – Quelli come lei portano solo guai.-

- Quelli come lei? Cosa ti ha fatto?-

- È asgardiana! Come Loki, il mostro che ha ucciso i miei genitori. Non potevo permettere che uccidesse anche mia zia e distruggesse questo posto.-

Loki arrestò la sua marcia contro Will, era per causa sua che il giovane aveva avvertito lo S.H.I.E.L.D e ancora una volta Sigyn aveva pagato il prezzo per i suoi crimini.

- Come Loki?- la sua voce era ridotta ad un sibilo e i suoi occhi di smeraldo guardavano furiosi Will che indietreggiò intimorito.

- Come Loki, hai detto?-

Con un balzo Loki saltò i tre gradini della veranda e immobilizzò Will contro la parete della casa bloccandolo con un braccio contro il petto.

- SIGYN È INNOCENTE! TU HAI CONDANNATO L'ESSERE PIÙ BUONO E PURO DEI NOVE REGNI IN NOME DI UNA TUA VENDETTA PRIVATA.-

Will guardava terrorizzato Loki cercando di sfuggire ai suoi occhi.

- ASCOLTAMI BENE, LURIDO CANE!- Loki premette con più forza contro lo sterno del ragazzo costringendolo a guardarlo negli occhi – IO. IO SONO LOKI! IL MOSTRO CHE VUOI VEDERE MORTO!-

Un lampo di odio attraversò gli occhi di Will che con uno scatto si liberò di Loki facendolo barcollare e cadere fuori della veranda.

Il suo volto in preda alla paura era ora sconvolto dalla rabbia e dal desiderio di vendetta. Approfittando del nemico a terra il giovane prese da una cesta un paio di forbici che la zia usava per i fiori e si avvicinò al ragazzo deciso a strappargli il cuore dal petto.

Loki cercò di rialzarsi, ma non riuscì a mettersi in piedi che tutto intorno a lui cominciò a vorticare in una girandola variopinta. Frigg aveva ragione, le ferite della prigionia non erano ancora guarite e lui non aveva forza a sufficienza per combattere. I suoi occhi verdi cercarono la possente figura di Will e solo per poco Loki riuscì ad evitare il fendente del giovane terrestre.

I due si fronteggiarono per alcuni minuti, Will tartassava Loki con affondi e fendenti mentre il principe faceva del suo meglio per evitarli. Infine stremato Loki cadde nuovamente a terra e prima che riuscisse a rimettersi in piedi Will lo colpì con un calcio allo stomaco lasciandolo al suolo a contorcersi sofferente.

Ansimante il giovane si leccò dalle labbra la polvere e la terra mentre dalla gola sentiva risalire il sapore acre e metallico del sangue.

Will lo girò con uno strattone costringendolo a guardalo negli occhi e si gettò su Loki appoggiando le ginocchia contro le spalle di Loki che digrignò i denti per il dolore.

Lo sguardo del ragazzo era vittorioso e sul volto sudato si leggeva un'espressione soddisfatta mentre mostrava all'avversario paralizzato a terra la punta delle forbici.

- Devo ammettere che questo è un colpo di scena anche per me.- Will si abbassò fino a soffiare sul volto del nemico – Ricevi la giusta ricompensa per i tuoi delitti, mostro.-

Loki guardò rassegnato mentre Will levava la sua arma per dargli il colpo di grazia, ma prima che il giovane lo colpisse lo neutralizzò ferendolo al volto con una pietra e facendogli perdere conoscenza.

Debolmente il giovane si tolse di dosso il corpo privo di sensi del rivale ripulendosi la bocca sanguinante con la manica della felpa, lentamente poi strisciò fino ai gradini della veranda e a fatica cercò di rimettersi in piedi. Era debole: la corsa, la rabbia e la lotta avevano esaurito le sue ultime energie, ma non poteva fermarsi, non ora che Sigyn era nuovamente in pericolo.

Claudicante il giovane raggiunse la cucina e presa una borsa la riempì con quello che trovò nella dispensa. Aveva fame e avrebbe voluto pulirsi dal volto il sangue e la terra, ma il tempo era contro di lui e non poteva sapere per quanto Will sarebbe rimasto svenuto né quando Sarah sarebbe tornata.

Raccolte le sue cose Loki uscì nuovamente e zoppicando si allontanò dal vivaio, la macchina aveva svoltato a sinistra ed essendo una vettura vistosa era probabile che qualcuno sapesse dirgli dove si era diretta.

_' Resisti Sigyn, sto arrivando.'_

Il giovane strinse i denti e aggiustandosi la sacca sulle spalle ferite riprese il cammino.

CONTINUA


	20. Chapter 20

20. LA GABBIA

- C'è nessuno?-

Sigyn scrutò all'esterno della sua cella cercando segni di vita, inquieta come un lupo percorse nuovamente il perimetro circolare della sua gabbia cercando di trovare un punto debole da sforzare. Essere chiusa da qualche parte non le era mai piaciuto e quando era successo aveva sempre trovato un modo per violare la sua prigionia. Quella però era diversa da tutte le prigioni e le stanze in cui era stata rinchiusa con pareti trasparenti composte da una lastra di vetro blindato spessa parecchi centimetri.

Innervosita la giovane tornò a sedersi su una specie di materasso sistemato contro un bordo della cella e guardò torva all'esterno pensando ad un modo per evadere.

Alzando lo sguardo la ragazza vide semi nascosto nell'oscurità un uomo guardarla serio: era alto, quasi quanto Loki e la sua carnagione era scura, il volto era stanco e sul lato sinistro correva una cicatrice che giungeva fino l'occhio coperto da una benda nera.

Sigyn lo guardò per alcuni istanti in silenzio cercando di decifrare le sue intenzioni, conosceva quel volto e sapeva di non potersi aspettare niente di buono da quell'uomo.

- Chi siete?-

L'uomo si avvicinò entrando nel cerchio di luce bianca dei neon della cella.

- Il mio nome non ha importanza.- la sua voce era ferma e autoritaria – Sei tu Sigyn?-

- Sì.-

- Nome interessante.-

La ragazza si avvicinò al perimetro della gabbia guardando con fermezza l'uomo.

- Vorrei poter dire lo stesso del vostro.-

L'uomo sorrise divertito dall'arguzia della giovane.

- Vieni da Asgard?-

Sigyn annuì.

- È forse un crimine?-

- Abbiamo già avuto a che fare con gente del tuo popolo. Alcuni sono diventati nostri alleati, altri invece si sono dimostrati ostili nei nostri confronti. Tu cosa sei? Un'alleata o una nemica?-

Sigyn non rispose cercando di capire lo scopo di quell'interrogatorio di cui era già stanca.

- In un modo o nell'altro scopriamo quello che vogliamo sapere, siamo bravi in questo.- l'uomo si portò una mano alla fondina mostrando a Sigyn la pistola – E non ci fermeremo sicuramente davanti a te perché sei una donna.-

- Mi avete messo in gabbia come una bestia feroce.-

- Dobbiamo prendere le nostre precauzioni.-

- No. Voi avete già deciso che per voi sono una nemica, una minaccia malgrado non abbia fatto niente.-

- 'Niente'?- l'uomo si avvicinò ancora di più alle pareti della cella – Hai rotto il naso ad una delle mie migliori agenti, per non parlare di come hai ridotto l'agente Barton a furia di calci contro gli stinchi. E questo lo reputi 'niente'?-

- Mi hanno attaccata e mi sono difesa.-

- Dov'è Loki? Sappiamo che sei legata a lui.-

Sigyn abbassò lo sguardo sfuggendo allo sguardo serio dell'uomo.

- È per questo che mi avete portato qui? Credete davvero che ve lo dirò?-

- Ognuno di noi ha giurato fedeltà a qualcosa, Sigyn. Tu a Loki e io alla mia nazione e così come tu sei disposta a tutto per difendere colui che ami, io farò tutto quello che è in mio potere per difendere la Terra. Mi sono spiegato?-

Sigyn guardò con fermezza l'uomo.

- Non so dove si trovi e se anche lo sapessi pregherei il cielo e le stelle di farmelo dimenticare.-

L'uomo scosse il capo poco convinto dalla risposta della ragazza e si voltò verso il corridoio da cui era giunto.

- Fossi in te rinuncerei all'idea di scappare da quella gabbia. Un graffio a quel vetro e brucerai prima ancora che tu possa uscire.-

Sigyn guardò la cella cercando di capire dove si trovassero i meccanismi che innescavano la combustione, ma non trovandoli decise di tornare a sdraiarsi voltando le spalle a tutto quello che la circondava. Non aveva paura, ma la tristezza le trafiggeva il cuore come una corona di spine di ghaccio: aveva appena ritrovato Loki e i ricordi di una vita ed ora era nuovamente sola, come quando si era svegliata nella stanza di Sarah.

…

Seduta al tavolo Jane guardava ammirata i Vendicatori spiandoli furtiva da sopra i quaderni e i libri che aveva aperto.-

- Signorina Foster, benvenuta.-

Nick Fury si avvicinò alla giovane prendendole la mano.

- Grazie.-

Jane si passò nervosa una mano tra i capelli sorridendo imbarazzata, aveva già avuto a che fare con lo S.H.I.E.L.D in passato ma non era mai stata chiamata per consulenze in una delle loro basi e questo la eccitava tantissimo.

- Il capitano Rogers e Stark dovrebbero arrivare a momenti.- l'uomo si accomodò intorno al grande tavolo circolare su cui campeggiava il simbolo della sua agenzia, un'aquila nera ad ali spiegate, e toccò alcuni tasti facendo apparire delle cartelle con file, video ed immagini dei Vendicatori e della battaglia di New York.

- La ragazza? Ha detto niente?-

Fury alzò lo sguardo su Jane che lo fissava con un misto di preoccupazione.

- No e temo non parlerà per molto tempo.-

- È spaventata si capisce.- un giovane uomo era entrato nella sala e senza attendere gli ordini di Fury si era accomodato al tavolo accanto a Jane – Non sa dove si trova, è sola e disarmata. Penso che l'agente Romanov debba solo ringraziare di essersela cavata con il naso rotto. Un guerriero ferito e messo alle strette è pericoloso come un leone e quella ragazza è una guerriera ferita.-

- La state forse giustificando, capitano?- Fury guardò interessato Steve.

- Assolutamente, ma dovete fare attenzione. L'ultima volta che avete messo in gabbia un asgardiano abbiamo avuto diversi problemi per riprenderlo.-

- Un esaltato, capitano.- Stark entrò allegro nella stanza salutando i presenti rapidamente – E poi ci siamo divertiti, non è così?-

Fury e Steve si scambiarono un'occhiata d'intesa scuotendo il capo, malgrado conoscessero Tony Stark non riuscivano ancora a sopportare la sua arroganza e la superficialità con cui affrontava le minacce.

Tony si lasciò cadere su una sedia contando i presenti.

- Dove sono il semi dio e Hulk?-

- Il dottor Banner è nei nostri laboratori. Thor è su Asgard e la signorina Jane Foster sta studiando un modo per metterci in contatto con lui.-

- Ancora vi ostinate a tenere in gabbia il mostro.-

Tony si voltò verso la ragazza porgendole la mano.

- Signorina Foster, è un onore per me conoscerla.-

- Il piacere è tutto mio.-

- Lei è il tipo di mente brillante che farebbe comodo alle mie industrie. Quando questa questione sarà finita passi da me a New York, potrei avere del lavoro per lei.-

- Sì, ecco …- Jane tornò a sedersi e prese nervosa i suoi appunti cominciando a sfogliarli – Io sono un topo di campagna, le grandi città non mi piacciono.-

- Peccato.- Tony prese posto al tavolo guardando i presenti con nonchalance – Quindi il piccolo cervo è tornato?-

- Questo non lo sappiamo. La signorina Foster sta ipotizzando di poter creare un portale per Asgard in modo da poter mettersi in contatto con Thor e avere notizie di suo fratello.-

- E la ragazza?-

- Sigyn si rifiuta di collaborare.-

- Deve essere una cosa di famiglia, anche Loki non era molto propenso alla collaborazione.-

- Perché Sigyn è stata bandita?- Jane si intromise nella conversazione sperando di poterla deviare da Thor.

- E chi lo sa? Avrà dimenticato miliardesimo compleanno di Odino.- Tony cominciò a ridere di gusto – Sono persone irascibili gli asgardiani.-

- Io vorrei parlarle.-

I tre uomini si voltarono verso Jane guardandola stupiti.

- Forse con una donna si sentirà a suo agio e parlerà.-

- Cosa ne pensa, Fury?-

Steve si voltò verso il superiore che si passò una mano sulla testa calva pensieroso.

- Le darò un'ora, ma se dovesse fallire allora passeremo alle maniere forti. Sono stato chiaro?-

…

Jane avanzò incerta verso la cella di Sigyn che la studiava attentamente rimanendo in silenzio.

- Ciao.-

Jane cominciò a guardare intorno nervosa tormentandosi le dita come quando era imbarazzata o inquieta.

- Tu sei Sigyn, non è vero?-

Sigyn non rispose e si limitò a guardarla di sottecchi.

- Io sono Jane.-

- Sì, ti conosco.- Sigyn si alzò e si avvicinò alla parete trasparente portandosi a poca distanza da Jane – Thor mi ha parlato molto di te.-

Jane si sentì mancare il respiro e cominciò a gesticolare irrequieta.

- Ti ha parlato di me? Sta bene? Cosa ti ha detto? Gli manco?- la ragazza si sedette su una sedia prendendosi il capo tra le mani – Scusa, sono tante domande.-

- Non ti preoccupare.- Sigyn si accovacciò a terra sorridendole, dopo Sarah Jane era l'unica terrestre per cui nutrisse simpatia e la sua presenza la metteva a suo agio.

- Thor sta bene, sente la tua mancanza e ogni volta che può chiede ad Heimdall di cercarti e di raccontargli cosa fai.-

Jane sorrise e si asciugò gli occhi con la manica del cardigan.

- Perdonami, io solitamente non piango davanti agli sconosciuti.-

Sigyn le sorrise dolcemente.

- Thor mi ha raccontato tutto del suo soggiorno sulla Terra. Ti deve molto, tu e i suoi amici gli avete salvato la vita e, come abitante di Asgard, ti ringrazio per aver salvato il mio principe.-

- No. È stato Thor a salvarci. Quando Loki ha mandato il Distruttore, Thor si è sacrificato per salvarci da quel mostro di suo fratello.-

Sigyn abbassò triste lo sguardo ripensando alle cattiverie fatte da Loki in passato.

- Scusa, non volevo rattristarti.- Jane si avvicinò alla cella fino a toccarne la parete di vetro – So che sei molto legata a Loki.-

- Ha commesso degli errori in passato, ma ora è cambiato. Jane, tu non sai cosa ha fatto per me.-

- Fury teme che Loki sia in cerca di vendetta. I Vendicatori lo uccideranno se lo troveranno.-

- No, la vendetta è lontana dal suo cuore in questo momento. Loki è sulla Terra questo è vero, ma è qui per me.-

Le due ragazze rimasero in silenzio inseguendo ognuna i pensieri del proprio cuore.

- Devi dirmi dove si trova. Se davvero è come dici tu e non vuole nuocere alla Terra lo lasceranno in pace e non gli faranno niente.-

Sigyn guardò sospettosa la giovane.

- Tu lo faresti? Se i Vendicatori minacciassero di morte Thor, tu gli diresti dove si trova?-

Jane abbassò lo sguardo sconfitta. No, non lo avrebbe fatto. Fury e lo S.H.I.E.L.D lavoravano per il bene della Terra, ma Jane non condivideva i loro metodi quando questi comprendevano la tortura e la violenza e sapeva che la parola di una spia valeva poco e niente.

- Fury vuole sapere dove si trova Loki e farà di tutto per estorcerti questa informazione- Jane guardò allarmata Sigyn sperando che capisse la gravità della sua posizione – Queste persone sanno essere senza cuore quando vogliono raggiungere un obbiettivo e tu sei sola ed indifesa.-

Sigyn si alzò e sconsolata tornò a sedersi sul letto guardando oltre le pareti della cella.

- Non ho paura di loro.- Sigyn sorrise serena a Jane guardandola con dolcezza – Grazie, mi ha fatto molto piacere vederti.-

CONTINUA …


	21. Chapter 21

21. DUE FRATELLI

Thor guardava pensieroso verso il mare su cui si andavano ad addossare grosse nuvole cariche di pioggia e fulmini, l'aria era carica di elettricità e il vento soffiava impetuoso portando nel palazzo l'annuncio dell'imminente tempesta. In poco la pioggia cominciò a cadere dal cielo costringendo il giovane a rientrare nelle sue stanze. Per tutto il giorno Fandral e Sif erano stati in sua compagnia cercando di sollevargli il morale, ma malgrado i loro tentativi il dio era rimasto di pessimo umore.

Un tuono squarciò il silenzio e sdraiato nel suo letto Thor ripensò a quando da bambini Loki correva da lui a nascondersi spaventato dai fulmini e dal brontolio dei tuoni, ricordava con nostalgia quei momenti in cui tutto sembrava perfetto, in cui non c'erano bugie o trame e la vita procedeva con semplicità. Chissà dov'era adesso suo fratello? Frigg si era ritirata a piangere da quando Loki aveva lasciato le sue stanze e Odino si era ritirato in silenzio come quando aveva perso Balder. Un paio di volte Thor si era recato da Heimdall e insieme al guardiano aveva osservato il fratello impegnato nella ricerca di Sigyn.

Thor si voltò di lato cercando di scacciare i pensieri e cullando la convinzione che il fratello potesse sentirlo cominciò a chiamarlo, come quando da bambini lo cercava per riparare a qualche pasticcio che aveva combinato.

- Thor.-

Il dio si alzò di scatto e vide accasciato su una colonna il fratello.

- Loki?-

Loki annuì debolmente, era debole e faceva fatica persino a stare in piedi. Thor lo guardò da lontano cercando di capire se si trattasse o meno di uno scherzo della sua mente.

- Sei veramente tu.-

- Più in ossa che in carne, ma sì. Sono io.-

Thor saltò giù dal letto e si precipitò ad abbracciare il fratello che si lasciò prendere docilmente senza opporre resistenza.

- Nostra madre è distrutta dal dolore e padre è chiuso nel silenzio del lutto. Perché te ne sei andato?-

- Dovevo trovare Sigyn.-

- Se le guardie ti vedono tu sei morto, lo sai vero?-

- Non mi interessa.-

Thor si fece passare il braccio del fratello intorno al collo e lo fece stendere sul suo letto.

- L'hai trovata? Sigyn, intendo.-

- Sì. L'ho trovata.-

Thor sorrise sollevato sfregandosi compiaciuto le mani.

- E dov'è? Nelle sue stanze? Da Frigg?-

- Non è qui, l'hanno presa.-

L'entusiasmo che aveva acceso il viso di Thor sparì in un baleno.

- Chi? Chi l'ha presa?-

- I Vendicatori. La donna rossa e l'arciere. L'hanno catturata senza che io potessi fare niente per impedirlo.-

L'espressione serena di Thor svanì rimpiazzata dalla collera.

- Perché sei tornato dunque? Hai abbandonato Sigyn sperando che il tuo tentativo fosse sufficiente per farti evitare la tua condanna? Dovrei chiamare le guardie e farti trascinare via come un cane in catene.- Thor guardò con disprezzo il fratello cominciando a percorrere a passo lunghi e nervosi la camera - Allora, non dici niente?-

- Aiutami.-

Thor si bloccò guardando sorpreso il fratello che lo guardava con gli occhi lucidi.

- Che cosa hai detto?-

- Ti ho chiesto di aiutarmi. So che non sono più tuo fratello, so che non sono più niente per te se non un traditore e un assassino. Ma qui non si tratta di me, ma di Sigyn. È in pericolo e se non facciamo subito qualcosa temo per la sua vita. Tu hai combattuto al fianco del Vendicatori e hai la loro stima, portami da loro e se c'è un prezzo da pagare per la libertà di Sigyn lo pagherò.-

Thor si voltò a guardare il fuoco acceso nel camino. Doveva chiamare le guardie, fare arrestare Loki ora che era troppo debole per difendersi o per tentare la fuga. Dall'altro canto però il pensiero di Sigyn in pericolo lo tormentava, amava la ragazza come una sorella e non poteva sopportare l'idea che stesse pagando lei per i crimini di Loki. Già una volta Thor aveva assistito al castigo di Sigyn senza fare niente per impedirlo per quanto lo considerasse ingiusto, ma ora voleva rimediare.

- Non sono una persona che supplica.- Loki si era alzato ed ora si trovava tremante ai piedi del letto – Non vi darò mai la soddisfazione di vedermi implorare per la mia vita. Ma per Sigyn, sono disposto a mettermi in ginocchio davanti a te, figlio di Odino, e a supplicarti con tutto il fiato che mi è rimasto di aiutarmi a salvarla.-

Thor guardò il giovane che gli stava davanti domandandosi cosa fosse successo dentro di lui per spingerlo a tanto.

Il dio si fermò ancora un momento prima di stendere la mano verso Mjöllnir che a quel richiamo volò docile nella mano del padrone.

Thor si avvicinò al fratello che nella penombra sembrava ancora più alto e sciupato di quanto non fosse e con decisione lo afferrò per il bavero della giacca mostrandogli il possente martello.

- Ti avverto, se questo è uno dei tuoi trucchi ti spaccherò il cranio io stesso. Sono stato chiaro, fratello?-

Loki guardò allarmato gli occhi di cielo del dio e il martello così pericolosamente vicino al suo volto.

- Cristallino.-

Thor strattonò il giovane con maggior forza.

- Non sto scherzando, Loki. Io ti aiuterò a salvare Sigyn, ma se proverai a tradirmi o se attenterai alla mia vita o alla sicurezza di Asgard e dei Nove Regni io, Thor figlio di Odino, ti ucciderò.-

Loki annuì e deglutì nel tentativo di sciogliere il nodo che gli si era formato in gola.

- Molto bene, dobbiamo raggiungere i resti del Bifrost e scendere sulla Terra. Heimdall ci aprirà il passaggio, ma dobbiamo fare in fretta.-

- Ti sembra saggio fratello? Chiedere al guardiano del ponte di aprirci il varco per Midgard?-

Thor si fermò valutando l'obiezione del fratello senza capirla.

- Non appena Heimdall mi vedrà avvertirà il Padre degli dei della mia presenza e in poco tutte le guardie di Asgard si fionderanno su di me per arrestarmi e condurmi al giudizio.-

Thor finì di allacciarsi la possente armatura, il fratello aveva ragione, chiedere aiuto ad Heimdall non era una buona idea viste le circostanze.

- Va bene. Come pensi di fare allora?-

- C'è un altro passaggio, ci andremo non appena calerà la notte. Nessuno deve vederci lasciare il palazzo.-

CONTINUA …


	22. Chapter 22

22. L'ALTRO

Un boato squarciò il silenzio della notte e di lì a poco nella base dello S.H.I.E.L.D risuonarono le grida allarmate delle sirene e le corse frenetiche dei soldati che correvano da una parte all'altra del campo per affrontare la minaccia.

Sigyn sveglia scrutava dalla sua cella percorrendola nervosamente e cercando di capire da cosa dipendesse lo stato l'agitazione. Un gruppo di soldati si avvicinò alla prigione della ragazza aprendone la porta ed entrati le legarono grossolanamente le mani dietro la schiena con una corda.

- Dove andiamo?-

Gli uomini non risposero e senza aggiungere altro la afferrarono per le braccia scortandola lungo il corridoio dell'ala detenzione. Sigyn avanzava sicura mostrando una disinvoltura che non aveva e ogni raffica di spari le faceva saltare il cuore in gola.

La corrente saltò all'interno dell'edificio e il corridoio che stavano percorrendo rimase illuminato dalla fredda luce dei neon d'emergenza, gli uomini della scorta si fermarono puntando i loro fucili contro il nulla. L'aria era carica di tensione e Sigyn poteva captare l'elettricità che permeava quel logo come fosse nebbia. Anche qualcos'altro attirò la sua attenzione, qualcosa che sfuggì ai sensi poco raffinati dei terrestri: l'aria era carica di magia, magia nera che si diffondeva nella base irradiata da un essere malvagio e temibile.

Il corridoio tremò per una forte esplosione e prima che la ragazza potesse accorgersene si ritrovò a terra insieme ai soldati che la accompagnavano. Stordita la ragazza si appoggiò alla parete di metallo e a fatica riuscì a mettersi in piedi e, prima che le sue guardie riprendessero conoscenza, cominciò a correre lungo il corridoio nella speranza di trovare una via d'uscita o un nascondiglio.

Finalmente trovò una stanza in cui sembrava non andare mai nessuno e senza esitare vi si nascose chiudendo con un calcio la porta.

Accasciata contro la porta Sigyn fece rapidamente il punto della situazione: doveva liberarsi della corda il prima possibile, ma non sarebbe stato difficile visto che i soldati l'avevano stretta con nodi fatti approssimativamente.

Dopo qualche tentativo infatti la corda intorno ai polsi della ragazza si allentò e con un ultimo gesto Sigyn riuscì a liberarsi delle sue manette provvisorie. Finalmente libera la fanciulla si guardò intorno e si accorse di essere entrata in una specie di armeria: appesi alle pareti erano disposti con ordine fucili, mitragliatrici ed altre armi da fuoco più o meno sofisticate, mentre in una teca di vetro era custodita un'armatura rossa e oro. Sigyn si avvicinò incantata alla corazza guardandola con stupore e domandandosi a chi appartenesse una simile meraviglia, da quel che ricordava non aveva mai visto niente di simile e la vista di quella armatura simile ad una lingua di fuoco metallica le infondeva timore e rispetto.

La ragazza si allontanò dalla teca senza distogliere lo sguardo e fu allora che i suoi occhi si posarono su un oggetto circolare riposto con cura in una scatola imbottita.

Incuriosita la giovane si avvicinò alla custodia e prese tra le mani il grosso disco, con delicatezza ne accarezzò la superficie metallica seguendo le linee rosse e bianche e i contorni della stella che cappeggiava al centro dello scudo.

Sigyn lo rigirò un paio di volte tra le mani studiandone lo stato e valutandone la resistenza: le altre armi erano troppo complicate per lei e non sarebbe stata in grado di maneggiarle, mentre lo scudo era leggero e le avrebbe garantito protezione.

Un'esplosione improvvisa seguita da passi concitati lungo il corridoio le fecero capire che il tempo era scaduto e che era arrivato il momento di muoversi e rapida come un'ombra la ragazza riprese la sua fuga dileguandosi nel labirinto della base.

…

Tony e Steve corsero verso l'armeria cercando di scansare i soldati che affollavano il corridoio nel tentativo di spegnere i diversi incendi scoppiati.

- Agente Romanov, Barton, mi ricevete?-

- Forte e chiaro signore-

- Com'è la situazione là fuori?-

Clint appollaiato su una torretta osservò il campo ormai in preda al caos.

- Ho visto di peggio.-

Tony strappò l'auricolare dalle mani di Steve.

- Del piccolo cervo ci sono tracce?-

- Non credo che si tratti di Loki, signore. Questa volta è qualcosa di veramente serio.-

Steve si riappropriò della trasmittente scoccando uno sguardo seccato a Stark.

- Agente Barton, Stark ed io siamo davanti all'armeria. Avvisaci se vedi qualcosa di particolarmente strano.-

- Signorsì, signore.-

Tony aprì la porta dell'armeria dirigendosi con sicurezza verso la sua armatura.

- Qualcosa di veramente serio? Che cosa succede: tutta Asgard ha deciso di dichiararci guerra?-

Steve si allacciò la cintura ai fianchi caricando la sua pistola e controllando le piccole granate del suo equipaggiamento.

- Non è divertente Stark, gli asgardiani picchiano molto duro.-

- Noi no?-

Steve scosse il capo cercando di ignorare la superficialità del collega e si chinò a recuperare lo scudo.

- Dov'è?-

Allarmato il giovane scostò alcune casse frugando agitato nei contenitori semi aperti.

- Perso qualcosa?-

- Il mio scudo! Il mio scudo è sparito!-

- Forse lo hai riposto in un'altra custodia.-

Steve cominciò a rivoltare da cima a fondo l'armeria alla ricerca del suo scudo, doveva essere lì nessuno si sarebbe mai sognato di prenderlo.

- Capitano Rogers mi riceve?-

- Forte e chiaro agente Romanov.-

Seduta davanti a dei monitor Natasha teneva d'occhio i corridoi indirizzando gli uomini dove vedeva scoppiare nuovi incendi.

- Potremmo avere un problema.

- Anche qui.- Steve gettò in aria un grosso scatole che si andò a frantumare contro la parete – Il mio scudo è sparito.-

- Penso di sapere dove si trovi il suo scudo, capitano. Il nostro problema ce lo ha al polso.-

- Di cosa sta parlando?-

- La ragazza asgardiana sta scorrazzando per la base con il suo scudo.-

Il volto di Steve sbiancò mentre Tony si portò una mano alla bocca nel tentativo di soffocare le risate.

- Astuta la ragazza! Con tutte queste armi a disposizione ha scelto l'unica che potesse veramente difenderla.- Tony si  
avvicinò al compagno e gli diede una pacca sulla spalla – Coraggio Capitan Ghiacciolo, sono sicuro che te lo restituirà senza nemmeno un graffio.-

Stark prese la trasmittente dalle mani di Rogers che ancora guardava incredulo la custodia vuota del suo scudo.

- C'è altro agente Romanov?-

- Sì. Ma dovete vederlo di persona è difficile spiegare. Andate al settore quattro, Fury è già lì.-

…

- Sigyn.-

La ragazza arrestò la sua corsa guardandosi intorno impaurita.

- Sigyn.-

Di nuovo la voce penetrò nella sua mente temibile come il soffio di un serpente e fredda come una lama di ghiaccio.

- Chi è là? Rispondente!-

Una figura si staccò dalla parete avanzando decisa verso la fanciulla che indietreggiò a sua volta coprendosi con lo scudo.

Sigyn guardò con lo stesso stupore e paura con cui aveva osservato l'armatura quell'essere che ora le stava dinnanzi. Era alto più di qualunque altro uomo lei avesse mai visto, il volto era coperto da una maschera d'oro che si stendeva sui suoi lineamenti come tralci di vite coprendone il viso sfregiato e la carnagione cinerea; anche gli occhi erano nascosti da una benda, ma Sigyn poteva sentire lo sguardo dell'essere su di sé.

La ragazza si nascose dietro lo scudo guardandosi nervosa intorno alla ricerca di una via di fuga.

- Chi sei? Parla in fretta!-

La creatura avanzò ancora e i neon illuminarono la sua corazza facendola brillare come madreperla violacea, le sue vesti ondeggiavano ai suoi fianchi come onde nere esaltando la sua figura slanciata.

- Io sono il servitore dell'essere più forte dell'universo e vengo per compiere la missione che egli mi ha affidato.-

Un brivido percorse la schiena di Sigyn che lo guardò seria.

- Chi ti ha detto il mio nome?-

- Sappiamo chi sei, Sigyn figlia di Iwaldi, e tu mi aiuterai a portare a termine il compito affidatomi.-

- Io non ti aiuterò a fare un bel niente. Hai attaccato il posto sbagliato, questi uomini ti sconfiggeranno e i tuoi propositi e le tue minacce rimarranno solo parole.-

La creatura avanzò ancora alzando una mano verso la ragazza che si accorse solo in quel momento avere sei dita.

Dei passi dietro di loro la fecero voltare e Sigyn trasse un sospiro di sollievo quando vide arrivare Fury con Iron Man e Captain America.

- Ehi! Giù le mani dal mio scudo!-

Steve corse verso la ragazza ma non riuscì ad avvicinarsi che il mostro lo colpì con una scarica di energia magica. Sigyn guardò inorridita il giovane scagliarsi contro la parete e giacere a terra privo di sensi e alzando lo sguardo lesse stupore e paura negli occhi dei due uomini che lo accompagnavano. Terrorizzata la ragazza guardò nuovamente il mostro rimpiangendo di averlo sottovalutato. Le sue minacce non erano affatto parole, ma raggi argentati che colpivano con la violenza di un fulmine chiunque intralciasse il suo cammino.

- Siete circondato!- Fury puntò la pistola contro la creatura non comprendendo fino in fondo la gravità della situazione – Abbassate le mani e arrendentevi!-

La creatura puntò nuovamente la mano contro ma, prima che il raggio partisse e colpisse Fury, Sigyn balzò davanti all'uomo coprendolo con lo scudo di Rogers che, malgrado la pressione e la forza dell'incantesimo, resistette salvando le loro vite.

- ORA BASTA!- la ragazza abbassò lo scudo – BASTA!-

Fury la guardò indeciso se provare o meno gratitudine per l'asgardiana e senza capire la guardò avvicinarsi alla creatura.

- Lascia stare queste persone. Il tuo potere è troppo grande per loro e non sarebbe uno scontro alla pari.-

Un ghigno comparve sul volto del mostro che rimase immobile senza abbassare la mano.

- Tu vuoi me.- la fanciulla appoggiò lo scudo a terra alzò le mani in segno di resa avvicinandosi cauta all'essere – E io verrò con te, se non farai del male ai terrestri.-

La creatura abbassò la mostruosa mano, ma prima che Sigyn potesse tirare un sospiro di sollievo la colpì violentemente scaraventandola contro la parete.

Dolorante la giovane si alzò e cercò di recuperare lo scudo ma prima che ci riuscisse il nemico la colpì nuovamente facendole perdere conoscenza.

A Sigyn sembrò di fluttuare nel nulla mentre cadeva nuovamente a terra: intorno a lei sentiva gli echi lontani di voci, passi e spari in una cacofonia indistinta mentre i colori erano diventati una tavolozza confusa in cui il viola dell'armatura si fondeva con il bianco dei neon e il rosso dell'armatura prima che il nero prendesse il sopravvento inghiottendo tutto.

...

Sigyn si alzò di scatto cercando di scacciare lo sciame di moscerini che la tormentava, ma non appena aprì gli occhi si rese conto che il ronzio non era all'esterno, ma nella sua testa: un rumore persistente che la tormentava senza lasciarla malgrado i suoi tentativi di sfuggirgli.

- Ti sei svegliata finalmente.-

La ragazza si guardò intorno senza tuttavia vedere niente, la vista era ancora annebbiata e malgrado percepisse la presenza di ombre accanto a sé non riusciva a vederne i lineamenti.

- Dove sono?-

- Per ora non ti faremo del male.-

- Non è questo che ti ho chiesto.- Sigyn cercò di mettersi in piedi, ma ricadde urtando contro la rete metallica della sua cella.

- Se collaborerai non ti verrà fatto niente.-

- Non ho paura di te né delle tue minacce.-

La giovane si guardò disorientata intorno chiedendosi se non si fosse immaginata quella conversazione, ma non appena la vista le tornò vide acquattato fuori dalla sua cella la creatura che l'aveva colpita facendole perdere conoscenza.

Sigyn provò a muoversi, ma i suoi polsi erano stati legati in lunghe catene dagli anelli arrugginiti che la tagliavano ogni volta che provava a sfilarli.

Rassegnata la giovane si alzò cercando il suo carceriere con lo sguardo.

- Che cosa volete da me?-

- Tu ci aiuterai a prendere la nostra vendetta.-

- Vendetta? Contro chi?-

- Contro colui che ci ha traditi, l'asgardiano Loki.-

Sigyn sentì il sangue gelarle nelle vene, ecco perché l'avevano presa: anche lui come i terrestri volevano raggiungere Loki e colpirlo.

- Cosa volete da lui?-

La sua voce ferma ed aggressiva era ora intimorita e velata dalla preoccupazione e anche il suo guardiano se ne accorse.

- Deve pagare per il suo tradimento e tu ci aiuterai a infliggergli la giusta pena per il suo fallimento.-

- Io non vi aiuterò a fare proprio niente. Uccidimi subito e finiamola qui.-

Un ghigno perfido si disegnò sul volto della creatura e Sigyn avvertì tutta la malvagità e la crudeltà di quell'essere protendersi verso di lei come lunghe mani di nebbia nera. Istintivamente la ragazza si ritrasse cercando di sfuggirgli ma la parete della cella e le catene le impedirono di scappare.

- Tu ci aiuterai e credimi viva o morta per noi non fa alcuna differenza.-

Sigyn deglutì sentendo il stringersi le viscere e la gola in un nodo, con tutta se stessa pensò a Loki sperando che ovunque si trovasse il suo pensiero lo raggiungesse avvertendolo del pericolo.

La creatura avanzò e passando attraverso la rete entrò nella cella dirigendosi con sicurezza verso la ragazza. Sigyn cercò di scappare e gridò impaurita quando sentì la mano del mostro premere contro il suo sterno smorzandole il respiro. La giovane urlò ancora per il dolore: il fiato le era morto nei polmoni e il petto le bruciava come se mille lame incandescenti l'avessero passata da parte a parte e in breve soccombé cadendo a terra e rimanendo ansimante al suolo a guardare con sguardo vuoto il suo aguzzino abbandonare la cella.

- Tu ci aiuterai, ora spetta a te decidere se viva o morta.-

CONTINUA …


	23. Chapter 23

23. I VENDICATORI

- Loki! Loki svegliati! Coraggio!- Thor scosse con violenza il giovane addormentato – Fratello! Fratello svegliati!-

Loki rimase immobile, la fronte bollente e gli occhi sbarrati come quelli di un cadavere solo la bocca si muoveva lentamente pronunciando un nome.

Non sapendo cosa fare Thor afferrò una borraccia e ne rovesciò il contenuto sul volto del ragazzo che si svegliò di soprassalto respirando affannato.

- Sigyn!- la voce del ragazzo era allarmata e i suoi occhi verdi saettavano da una parte all'altra della radura come se aspettassero di vedere la fanciulla avanzare tra gli alberi – È in pericolo, non è nelle mani dei tuoi alleati! Thor, le stanno facendo del male! Ho sentito il suo grido dentro di me e il suo dolore sulla mia pelle! Thor dobbiamo muoverci!-

Il dio guardò il fratello cercando di cogliere il senso del suo bofonchiare concitato.

- È stato solo un sogno, fratello. Dormi ancora un po' devi riprendere le forze, ti sveglierò non appena sorge il sole.-

- No, figlio di Odino, non era un sogno.-

- Se anche fosse non puoi andare da nessuna parte adesso: al tuo arrivo ad Asgard ti reggevi a malapena in piedi ed ora sei più debole di una foglia d'autunno. Devi riposare Loki, domani alla luce del giorno le cose ti appariranno più chiare.-

Loki tornò a stendersi cercando di riprendere sonno, ma i suoi pensieri correvano a Sigyn e a quello che aveva visto e più cercava di allontanarli più questi tornavano ad assillarlo come un esercito determinato a mettere sotto assedio la sua mente fino a conquistarla.

Thor guardò preoccupato il ragazzo cercando di capire dal suo respiro se stesse o meno dormendo, aveva molte domande, molte cose che voleva sapere. Durante la battaglia di New York era certo di aver perso per sempre il fanciullo con cui giocava a nascondino e con cui organizzava scherzi e missioni impossibili e si era rassegnato all'idea di Loki il dio dell'inganno. Ma ora vederlo preoccupato, forse per la prima volta dopo anni, per una persona che non fosse lui gli aveva fatto sperare che il suo complice dell'infanzia non fosse andato perduto anche se si rifiutava di chiamarlo fratello e si rivolgeva a lui con il freddo appellativo di figlio di Odino.

- Loki, sei sveglio?-

- Cosa mi devi chiedere, figlio di Odino?-

Il dio guardò distratto il fuoco cercando le parole per iniziare quella conversazione a cui aveva a lungo pensato.

- Una volta mi chiamavi 'fratello', non lo sono forse più?-

Loki non si voltò e continuò a guardare innanzi a sé imperterrito.

- Ho pensato molto a te in questi mesi. Mi ero rassegnato all'idea di averti perso nell'abisso e quando ti ho ritrovato il ragazzo che conoscevo era morto e mi sono trovato davanti ad uno sconosciuto che per due volte ha tentato di uccidermi.-

- Cosa vuoi sapere, dio del tuono?-

- Quando abbiamo smesso di essere fratelli? Io e te siamo cresciuti insieme sulle ginocchia di nostro padre, abbiamo giocato insieme nei giardini e nelle stanze di Asgard e abbiamo combattuto insieme tante gloriose battaglie. Tutto questo non conta niente per te?-

Loki si voltò guardando serio Thor. Come poteva dimenticare i giochi e le avventure condivise con il giovane dio quando trovare una serpe equivaleva alla scoperta di un temibile drago? Come poteva scordare le zuffe avute in tutti i Nove regni da cui, grazie alla sua magia e al coraggio di Thor, erano sempre usciti indenni? Loki ricordava e per lui ogni istante contava come tutti i ricordi della sua lunga vita di Aesir.

- Pensavo mi odiassi. La sera del nostro ritorno ad Asgard quando padre mi ha condannato alla Gola io mi sono sentito abbandonato da tutti. Mio padre mi condannava a morte, quello che consideravo mio fratello mi guardava con freddezza così come lady Sif e i nostri compagni. Solo madre ancora sembrava dispiacersi per me, ma lei ha sempre avuto il cuore troppo tenero e avrebbe pianto per me come per un agnello condotto al macello.-

Thor ascoltava attento ringraziando il cielo e le stelle di quel momento.

- Poi Sigyn è venuta nella gola e tu non puoi immaginare quanto mi abbia reso felice vederla e stare con lei, ma il veleno di fuoco non era un punizione sufficientemente dura per te e hai deciso di portarmi via anche lei. In quel momento ti ho odiato, con tutto me stesso e ho desiderato la tua morte sopra ogni altra cosa. Ho chiesto al cielo e alle stelle di farti conoscere il dolore che si prova a vederti strappare le persone che ami senza poter fare nulla per impedirlo.-

Thor tornò a guardare il fuoco ferito dalle parole del fratello come da schiaffi brucianti.

- E ora? Mi odi ancora?-

- No. Ma non riesco a considerarti come parte della mia famiglia. Non siamo fratelli, Thor. Siamo figli di due stirpi nemiche: il tuo popolo odia il mio popolo con la stessa intensità con cui il mio brama la distruzione di Asgard e la morte del Padre degli dei. Siamo nemici, non fratelli. Dovremmo odiarci, non passeggiare per i giardini fianco a fianco discutendo allegramente di spade e allenamenti.-

- Davvero pensi questo?-

Loki abbassò lo sguardo cercando di sfuggire agli occhi di cielo di Thor.

- Loki, è proprio per questo che Odino ti ha cresciuto nella sua casa. Da quando esiste il cosmo i nostri popoli hanno alimentato l'odio tra i nostri regni facendo pagare anche agli altri il prezzo del loro rancore. Odino ti ha salvato la vita e ti ha cresciuto come suo figlio perché dimostrassimo che era possibile creare l'armonia. Noi siamo i figli della pace, fratello, è su di noi che nostro padre conta per ricostruire l'universo. Ma questo piano potrà funzionare solo se ci sarai anche tu al mio fianco.-

Loki guardò il fratello accennando dopo tanto tempo ad un sorriso. Per tutta la vita aveva cercato la pace senza capire che gli era stata donata fin dal primo giorno. Forse era ancora in tempo, non era tardi per salvare l'amore e l'affetto che aveva per anni nutrito per Odino, Frigg e i loro figli.

_'Noi siamo la tua famiglia, Loki. Lo saremo sempre'_

La voce di Frigg risuonò calda nel suo cuore e cullato dalle parole della madre Loki si addormentò accarezzando sereno il pensiero di poter ancora essere una famiglia.

…

Il sole stava calando quando i due principi raggiunsero una zona montuosa in cui, secondo le indicazioni di Heimdall, si trovava la base dello S.H.I.E.L.D.

- Dovrebbe essere da queste parti.- Thor si sporse da una rupe scrutando il canyon alla ricerca del complesso militare.

- Sei sicuro di aver capito bene?-

- Dubiti di me?-

Loki si avvicinò al fratello e dopo aver ispezionato il vuoto sottostante rivolse dubbioso lo sguardo al cielo che si stava rannuvolando promettendo pioggia.

- Cosa c'è? Paura di qualche tuono?-

- Non ti sembra strano che Heimdall ci abbia lasciati andare così facilmente?-

Thor scrutò i nuvoloni sopra si sé ponderando l'osservazione di Loki.

- Forse la fortuna gioca dalla nostra parte Loki. Io direi di non inimicarcela potremmo ancora aver bisogno di lei.-

Cautamente i due giovani scesero dalla cresta fino a trovarsi in una gola di pietre rosse così diversa da quelle dei monti su Asgard e si diressero ad occidente seguendo il cammino del sole morente. Dopo circa mezz'ora di marcia raggiunsero una depressione recintata su tutti i lati dal filo spinato e al centro del quale sorgeva la base dello S.H.I.E.L.D. Loki guardò con poca convinzione il complesso domandandosi quanto saggio fosse farsi vedere dai terrestri e quanta sicurezza potesse garantirgli la presenza di Thor.

- Bene. Cosa facciamo adesso? Ci avviciniamo al portone e chiediamo gentilmente di essere ricevuti?-

Thor guardò intorno cercando di farsi venire un'idea.

- Ti piace volare, Loki?-

Il giovane lo guardò atterrito immaginando cosa avesse in mente.

- No, non ci pensare nemmeno!-

- Potrebbe essere divertente.-

Loki si allontanò ancora dal compagno. Ricordava bene l'ultimo volo in cui Thor lo aveva trascinato e non era un ricordo piacevole, inoltre non gli era mai particolarmente piaciuto volare e salvo rare eccezioni lo aveva sempre evitato accuratamente.

- Coraggio! Non fare la donnetta!-

Thor lo afferrò per il braccio e prima che Loki si potesse liberare fece roteare Mjöllnir librandosi in aria per poi atterrare al centro della base creando un mulinello di polvere e terra.

- Non farlo mai più! Mi sono spiegato? Mai!-

Loki si liberò dalla stretta del fratello che lo guardava ridendo di gusto.

- È stato divertente! Coraggio Loki, sei pallido come la luna! È andato tutto bene, no?-

Alcuni uomini si avvicinarono ai due fratelli tenendo puntandogli addosso le loro armi. Loki li guardò torvo resistendo all'impulso ad attaccarli.

- Chi siete? Questa è una zona militare e voi non avete il permesso per stare qui.-

Thor si voltò verso l'uomo che aveva parlato guardandolo serio.

- Io sono Thor da Asgard, figlio di Odino e primo del mio nome. Sono qui per parlare con i tuoi superiori.-

- E lui cosa ci fa qui?-

Thor si voltò e i suoi occhi si posarono su Clint Barton e sul suo arco armato e puntato contro il petto di Loki.

- È con me e non viene in cerca di guai.-

Clint guardò dubbioso Loki senza abbassare la sua arma, conosceva bene il dio degli inganni e sapeva che era un abile bugiardo.

- Barton, portaci da Fury. Dobbiamo parlare con lui.-

- Abbiamo avuto un po' di problemi qualche sera fa, ci avrebbe fatto comodo il tuo aiuto.-

- Dov'è Sigyn?- Loki si intromise nella discussione scatenando il disappunto di Barton – Cosa le avete fatto?-

- Sigyn è qui?-

- L'asgardiana?- Clint si decise ad abbassare l'arco senza tuttavia distogliere lo sguardo da Loki – Era qui.-

- Come sarebbe a dire era?- Loki avanzò rabbioso fulminando con lo sguardo l'uomo che si rimise subito in guardia – Era con voi! Vi ho visti mentre la portavate via!-

- Loki, calmati.- Thor prese per un braccio il fratello nel tentativo di rasserenarlo – Barton, portaci dai tuoi superiori. Dobbiamo parlare con loro.-

…

Seduto al tavolo con i suoi nemici Loki si sentiva terribilmente a disagio e per quanto si sforzasse non poteva ignorare le occhiate cariche d'odio e diffidenza che i Vendicatori gli scoccavano prima di distogliere lo sguardo. C'erano tutti e ognuno aveva più di un valido motivo per serbargli rancore, Fury inoltre aveva disposto che la riunione si tenesse nell'ala detenzione e dietro alle spalle di Tony Stark Loki poteva intravedere una cella gemella a quella in cui era stato rinchiuso dopo il suo primo arresto.

- Se può farvi sentire a vostro agio posso entrare nella gabbia.-

I Vendicatori si scambiarono uno sguardo d'intesa.

- Potrebbe aiutare, ma dubito che basti una cella, per quanto sofisticata, a fermarti.- Stark guardò con freddezza Loki facendogli intendere che non aveva dimenticato quello che gli aveva fatto.

Loki fuggì agli occhi dell'uomo e guardò con un po' di invidia al fratello seduto al fianco di Jane e agli sguardi carichi di parole che i due si scambiavano. Jane era radiosa e i suoi occhi esprimevano tutta la gioia di aver di nuovo al suo fianco Thor, anche il dio era contento e non staccò lo sguardo dalla ragazza nemmeno quando Fury entrò nella stanza.

- Perché sei qui?-

Loki si voltò verso Fury che lo guardava severo e con aria inquisitoria.

- Sto cercando una mia amica, si chiama Sigyn e so che è stata vostra ospite di recente.-

- Non è più in mano nostra.- Fury si sedette accanto a Natasha Romanov appoggiando sul tavolo alcuni fotogrammi delle telecamere di sicurezza – Qualche notte fa un essere ha fatto irruzione nella nostra base e portato via la ragazza. Abbiamo provato a resistergli ma le nostre armi non gli hanno nemmeno fatto il solletico.-

Thor prese tra le mani un'immagine e la guardò attentamente.

- Lo conosci?-

- No, non viene da Asgard e nemmeno dagli altri Nove Regni.-

Il dio passò la foto a Loki che si irrigidì quando ebbe tra le mani la fotografia della creatura.

- Loki?- Thor si sporse guardandolo preoccupato, il cambiamento d'espressione del fratello era sfuggito ai Vendicatori ma non ai suoi occhi – Cosa succede?-

- Io conosco questa creatura.-

I Vendicatori guardarono Loki per la prima volta seriamente interessati a quello che diceva.

- Chi è?-

- Non ha un nome, lo chiamano L'Altro ma non è lui il vero pericolo.- Loki alzò lo sguardo osservando ad uno ad uno i presenti prima di cominciare il suo racconto – Dopo essere caduto nell'abisso ho incontrato questa creatura ed è da lui che ho sentito per la prima volta parlare del Tesseract e del suo potere. L'Altro mi ha poi portato al cospetto dell'essere più potente dell'universo e lui mi ha promesso che se gli avessi consegnato il Cubo avrei avuto la Terra.-

- La storia a questo punto è nota a tutti.- Stark si intromise guardando preoccupato Loki – Quello che voglio sapere è: questo tuo alleato è una minaccia per la Terra o no?-

- Questo non lo so.-

- Eri il suo braccio destro, dovresti saperlo.-

- Ti ho detto che non lo so. Può tornare questo è certo ma prima di regolare i conti con voi verrà a cercare me.- Loki lanciò uno sguardo seccato a Stark.

- Perché?-

- Perché l'ho tradito e non gli ho fatto avere il Tesseract come era nei nostri accordi.-

- Questo non ci interessa. Avrai finalmente la giusta ricompensa per i tuoi crimini. Sei un assassino, un verme e se dipendesse da me ti staccherei la testa seduta stante.-

- Modera le tue parole Stark.- Thor scattò in piedi dominando in tutta la sua altezza e potenza – Sei pur sempre al cospetto di un principe di Asgard, non te lo dimenticare.-

Tony lanciò una gelida occhiata a Loki e abbassò sconfitto il capo.

- Loki, come si chiama l'essere a cui avevi promesso il Tesseract?-

- Thanos.-

Thor tornò a sedersi.

- Perché avevate arrestato Sigyn?-

- Dopo la battaglia di New York il mondo è diventato più diffidente nei confronti dei viaggiatori dello spazio. Sigyn era sfuggita ai nostri occhi ma qualcuno ha denunciato il suo arrivo sul nostro pianeta.-

- Sigyn non ha mai fatto del male a nessuno, che motivo c'era di imprigionarla?-

- Mi ha rotto il naso con un vaso di metallo nel tentativo di scampare alla cattura.- Natasha guardò scocciata Loki – E ha sfondato il ginocchio all'agente Barton a furia di scalciare. Forse non è indifesa come pensate.-

- L'avete attaccata e lei ha reagito.-

- Detesto intromettermi.- Steve Rogers prese la parola cercando di mettere tregua al battibecco tra la Vedova Nera e Loki – Ma penso che ci si stia allontanando dal problema principale. Perché Thanos, o chi per lui, ha preso Sigyn? Non ha alcun legame con lei, perché rapirla?-

- È il piccolo cervo che vuole. Proponiamogli uno scambio: l'asgardiano per la ragazza e la sicurezza della Terra.-

- Accetteresti un simile scambio, Stark?-

- Senz'ombra di dubbio.-

Loki si irrigidì e guardò preoccupato il fratello.

- Mio fratello non verrà trattato come una banale merce di scambio.- Thor sbatté i possenti pugni sul tavolo.

- Per quanto la cosa sia disdicevole a noi non può minimamente interessare. Il nostro compito è proteggere la Terra dalle minacce ed è quello che faremo.-

Thor guardò furibondo Fury deciso a difendere il fratello ad ogni costo.

- Cerchiamo di mantenere la calma.- Roger si interpose ancora cercando di riportare la pace – Il nostro compito è di salvaguardare la sicurezza della Terra, ma non sono disposto a vendere un uomo per raggiungere il mio scopo.-

- È di Loki che stiamo parlando! Capitano, ha dimenticato cosa ha fatto?-

- No.- Steve guardò con fermezza Stark – Ma anche se un criminale rimane un uomo e in quanto tale ha una sua dignità.-

Loki guardò con occhi pieni di gratitudine il capitano.

- Potremmo unirci nuovamente.- rabbonitosi Thor riprese la parola – Unirci contro Thanos e combatterlo insieme. In questo modo noi potremmo riportare Sigyn sul Asgard e voi difendere la Terra.-

Tony si alzò e senza dire una parola si allontanò dalla stanza.

- Dove credi di andare adesso, Stark?-

- A casa. Ho del lavoro da fare e non ho tempo per combattere le crociate di Asgard.-

- Mio fratello ha combattuto al tuo fianco per salvare la Terra!-

- No piccolo cervo.- Stark tornò sui suoi passi guardando con disprezzo Loki – Il tuo fratellino ha combattuto al mio fianco per riportare il Tesseract sul vostro mondo.-

Stark si allontanò nuovamente fermandosi a lanciare un'occhiata torva a Fury prima di andarsene.

- Se avete bisogno di me sapete dove trovarmi, ma se dovete chiamare per simili stupidaggini risparmiate i soldi della telefonata.-

I presenti si guardarono sconcertati tentando di trovare il coraggio di parlare.

- Non possiamo addossarci questa guerra Thor, mi dispiace.-

Fury si avvicinò al dio appoggiandogli amichevolmente una mano sulla spalla. Uno ad uno tutti i presenti lasciarono la stanza ad eccezione di Jane e Steve che rimasero con i due fratelli indecisi sul da farsi.

- Capitano, lei cosa ne dice?-

Steve si guardò intorno turbato.

- I Vendicatori rimangono uniti, ma non ti posso aiutare. Fury ha ragione: non possiamo prendere su di noi il peso di questa guerra, non ne abbiamo la forza.-

- Sono solo menzogne.- Loki si voltò verso Steve guardandolo con sprezzo e rancore – È la vostra vendetta su di me e lo accetto. Solo non posso credere che per punire il colpevole sacrificherete l'innocente.-

- Su questo siamo concordi, non mi piace l'idea che una ragazza senza colpa paghi per quello che hai fatto. Ma non si può fare niente per cambiare lo stato delle cose.-

Loki si alzò di scatto e a passi rapidi uscì nel cortile dirigendosi verso l'uscita del complesso.

- Devo seguirlo.-

Thor baciò frettolosamente Jane e si gettò all'inseguimento del fratello. Quando lo raggiunse Loki era quasi giunto all'uscita della base e non si fermò nemmeno quando sentì urlare il suo nome.

- Cosa pensi di fare ora, me lo dici? Loki ascoltami!-

- Lasciami!-

Il giovane si liberò dalla presa del fratello guardandolo con freddezza e rabbia.

- Io non la lascerò morire, troverò Thanos e lo distruggerò, distruggerò la Terra e tutti i Nove Regni pur di salvarla.-

- Loki la tua mente è annebbiata dall'ira. Fermati e rifletti! Prenditi il tempo giusto per decidere poi agiremo, insieme, come fratelli.-

- Thor,- la voce di Loki era scossa dalla commozione e i suoi occhi di smeraldo erano velati dalla tristezza e dalla paura – lei non ha più tempo. Sigyn sta morendo.-

CONTINUA …


	24. Chapter 24

24. IL FRATELLO RITROVATO

Sofferente Sigyn si mise a sedere tastandosi il petto ancora dolorante, il respiro le stava lentamente tornando alla normalità ma gli arti si rifiutavano di rispondere ai suoi comandi restando immobili come membra morte.

- Hai deciso?-

Il suo carceriere la guardava da oltre la rete della sua gabbia e i suoi occhi famelici si posavano su di lei facendola sentire ancora più vulnerabile.

- Se aveste la metà del coraggio di Loki lo affrontereste in campo e non vi nascondereste dietro questi trucchi da quattro soldi.-

La creatura avanzò verso la ragazza che rimase ferma impossibilitata a muoversi e rassegnata a quello che sarebbe successo.

il mostro si inginocchiò e le sfiorò la guancia con l'orribile mano sogghignando.

- Se così fosse il tuo amico non avrebbe alcuna possibilità e la sua fine sarebbe certa. La morte è un dono e ucciderlo sarebbe un atto di misericordia. No l'asgardiano dovrà pagare e solo quando sarà distrutto nello spirito e nel corpo lo lasceremo morire.-

Sigyn si ritrasse guardando con odio l'essere.

- Sei un mostro.-

L'Altro si alzò ridendo e guardandola con un'espressione perfida dipinta sul volto sfregiato.

- Loki non verrà, è troppo scaltro per voi non lo prenderete facilmente.-

- Per questo sono qui.- la creatura tornò accanto a Sigyn che cercò invano di ritrarsi – Ora tu mi aiuterai a mandare un messaggio.-

…

Loki si portò una mano al petto digrignando i denti e sibilando per il dolore.

- Loki, cosa succede?-

- Sigyn, sta molto male.-

Thor osservò preoccupato il fratello indeciso sul da farsi.

- Cosa facciamo adesso?-

Loki si guardò intorno cercando un posto tranquillo e al riparo dalle nuvole che ancora incombevano su di loro minacciando tempesta.

- Dobbiamo trovare un riparo, poi cercherò di mettermi in contatto con L'Altro. Non volevo arrivare a tanto, ma ormai non ho scelta.-

- È pericoloso?-

- No, ma non posso nemmeno dire il contrario. Sono esseri molto potenti e malvagi.-

I due fratelli si sistemarono in una grotta alla base di una montagna e si prepararono a passare la notte. Loki si aggirava per la caverna come un lupo in gabbia, i pensieri lo tormentavano impedendogli di concentrarsi per l'incantesimo che doveva fare. Thor dal canto suo lo osservava in silenzio preoccupato per lui e le sorti dell'amica.

- Prima. Davanti ai Vendicatori mi hai chiamato 'fratello'.-

Loki si fermò e guardò Thor senza sapere cosa dire.

- Avrai capito male, figlio di Odino.-

- Io so cosa hanno sentito le mie orecchie, fratello.-

Loki andò a sedersi accanto al fuoco dirimpetto a Thor tenendo lo sguardo fisso sulle basse fiamme che danzavano davanti a lui.

- Frigg insiste nel dire che siamo una famiglia, ma dopo la morte di nostro fratello tutto è cambiato e siamo diventate cinque persone slegate unite solamente dal sangue.-

Thor abbassò lo sguardo rattristato dal pensiero di Balder. Loki aveva ragione, con Balder era morto anche l'affetto che univa la famiglia di Odino e, malgrado il tempo avesse più o meno sanato le ferite lasciate da quella perdita, le cose non erano più tornate come prima.

- Nostra madre è saggia e vede più in là di tutti noi, forse anche più di nostro padre.-

Loki guardò il fratello annuendo mestamente.

- Nostra madre ha saggezza e bontà anche per noi.-

- Nostra madre?-

Loki alzò lo sguardo cercando di capire dove avesse sbagliato.

- Sì, nostra madre.-

- Allora ci consideri ancora una famiglia.-

- Non certo grazie a te! Non ho dimenticato la tua minaccia, sai?-

Loki rise e la sua risata contagiò anche Thor che per un attimo vide tornare il fratello che temeva aver perduto.

- Ti ricordi cosa ti dissi il giorno della tua incoronazione?-

Thor annuì.

- Come potrei?-

- Per quello che vale sappi che pensavo ogni parola e che lo penso ancora. Ho fatto degli errori, ma anche quando desideravo per te morte e dolore sentivo dentro di me qualcosa gemere.-

Thor distolse lo sguardo cercando di nascondere al fratello il volto bagnato dalle lacrime.

- Non cancellerei un solo giorno di quelli passati con te e rifarei ogni cosa, anche quelle più pericolose e che ci hanno portato ad un passo dalla morte.-

Loki si sporse verso il fratello.

- Fratello tu stai piangendo!-

Il giovane cominciò a ridere canzonando il dio del tuono ormai in balia della commozione.

- Piantala! Non sto piangendo! Questa caverna è dannatamente fredda!-

- Ma come, il grande e possente Thor che piange per un po' di frescura?-

- Bada fratello a non provocarmi! Ho ucciso per molto meno in passato!-

Loki guardò un'ultima volta il fratello prima di tornare a concentrarsi sul fuoco.

- Bene. Come pensi di aiutare Sigyn?-

- Non lo so ancora. La questione è complicata e delicata.-

Loki guardò all'esterno della caverna cercando di immaginare dove si trovasse l'amica.

- Pensi sia ancora viva?-

- La sento sempre più debole. È molto resistente, ma temo che questa volta la sua forza non basterà.-

- Ti invidio. Il legame che hai con Sigyn è straordinario: lei avverte te e tu avverti lei; siete perennemente in contatto l'uno con l'altra è sorprendente.-

- È un privilegio orribile.- Loki scostò alcuni tizzoni ardenti cercando di distrarsi dai pensieri che lo tormentavano – Non merito una persona come lei. L'ho rovinata.-

- La ami?-

Loki alzò lo sguardo e guardò il fratello senza riuscire ad articolare una risposta. Il dio degli inganni non poteva cadere vittima dell'amore, anche se era per Sigyn. Lui era il lupo di Asgard: libero da legami, temuto e rispettato da tutti. Eppure era corso sulla Terra non appena aveva visto la ragazza in difficoltà disobbedendo al padre e sfidando le regole e le minacce che gli erano state fatte.

- Non lo so. Tu cosa provi quando vedi Jane? Quando sei in sua compagnia e le sei così vicino da sentire il profumo dei suoi capelli?-

Thor ci pensò per un momento cercando di raccogliere le idee.

- Tutto e il contrario di tutto. Mi sento pieno, come dopo un pasto abbondante, e vuoto come dopo una settimana di digiuno. Gioisco della sua presenza e piango pensando alla sua assenza. È qualcosa che faccio fatica a descrivere.-

Loki guardò le fiamme cercando di fare chiarezza dentro di sé.

- Non lo so.-

- Temi di perderla?-

- Più della morte.-

Thor sorrise al fratello lanciandogli un'occhiata d'intesa.

- Allora penso che ci sia ben poco da chiarire.-

Loki si alzò e riprese nervoso a camminare su e giù per la grotta sotto gli occhi attenti del fratello.

- Cosa stai facendo?-

- Voglio mettermi in contatto con L'Altro e Thanos. So come fare, ma potrebbe volerci tempo.-

…

A notte fonda finalmente l'incantesimo di Loki funzionò. Le pareti della grotta vennero inghiottite da fiamme nere e la mente del giovane volò oltre campi e monti fino ad un paese fantasma nascosto tra le montagne.

Al centro della città abbandonata vi era l'ospedale, camminando per i suoi corridoi Loki avvertiva la morte e la sofferenza che per anni avevano riempito quel luogo e dentro di lui cresceva l'inquietudine. Sentiva forte la presenza di Sigyn e dei suoi nemici.

- Asgardiano.-

Loki si voltò e i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli dell'Altro che lo osservava con odio.

- Ho ricevuto il vostro messaggio. Cosa volete per la ragazza?-

La creatura si avvicinò alla luce spettrale che entrava da una finestra.

- Tu non hai niente da offrirci, asgardiano.- L'Altro si voltò sparendo nuovamente tra le ombre e le tenebre della corsia – Terremo la ragazza e il mio signore mangerà il suo cuore prima della prossima luna piena.-

- Ho una cosa per voi. Qualcosa di molto più prezioso del cuore di un'Aesir.-

- Ti ascolterò.-

- Il figlio di Odino è sceso sulla Terra. - Loki si avvicinò spavaldo alla creatura sentendo su di sé i suoi occhi avidi – Ora dorme in una caverna a poca distanza da questo luogo. Io lo porterò qui e voi lo catturerete e potrete mangiare il suo cuore ancora pulsante di sangue e non è la parte migliore.-

- Quale sarebbe la parte migliore?-

- Il figlio di Odino è uno dei custodi di Asgard, nominato da Odino in persona. Morto lui il regno cadrà in preda alla disperazione e sarà una vittima facile. Senza contare che potrete rimettere le mani sul Tesseract.-

- Tu ci inganni asgardiano. Perché dovresti distruggere la tua casa e la tua famiglia?-

- Quella non è la mia casa e quelle persone non sono la mia famiglia. Mi hanno cresciuto nel dolore e nell'inganno, mi hanno tradito ed abbandonato. Come potrei anche solo pensare a loro come una famiglia?-

L'Altro uscì dal suo nascondiglio di tenebra e guardò Loki con diffidenza.

- Questa volta le tue parole non ci bastano.- la creatura estrasse un coltello – Porgi la mano, asgardiano.-

Riluttante Loki obbedì e non si ribellò quando l'essere gli afferrò con violenza il polso. Con la punta del coltello L'Altro incise la pelle pallida di Loki e gocce di sangue cominciarono lentamente a scorrere sulla lama argentata cadendo a terra in una pozza rossa.

Il giovane chiuse gli occhi mordendosi il labbro per il dolore.

- Se disonorerai il tuo giuramento io ti prometto che la morte ti sembrerà desiderabile e ti assicuro che per quanto tu posso implorarla e cercarla non la troverai.-

…

- Loki svegliati.-

Il giovane scattò in piedi guardando disorientato intorno prima di riconoscere il volto del fratello chino si di sé.

- Thor.-

La sua voce era debole come un sospiro e velata dal senso di colpa. Senza pensarci il ragazzo appoggiò la mano ferita a terra e solo quando il palmo toccò il pavimento di rocce e il dolore attraversò il suo braccio si ricordò di quello che era successo. Incredulo Loki fissò il disegno che L'Altro aveva inciso nella sua carne sperando che sparisse come un brutto sogno. Angosciato il giovane guardò il fratello e ancora una volta la colpevolezza e l'amarezza si impadronirono di lui. Il prezzo per Sigyn era stato fissato ed ora non poteva tirarsi indietro.

' Perdonami Thor, non ho potuto fare altrimenti.'

- Loki, cosa hai fatto? Sembri esausto. Coraggio, colazione offerta dallo S.H.I.E.L.D è quasi pronta!-

- Per quanto ho dormito?-

- Parecchio, ma non ti preoccupare.- Thor gli diede una pacca sulla spalla e finì di abbrustolire due fette di pane su una pietra – Lo sanno tutti ad Asgard che sei tu il fratello pigro.-

- Io non sono pigro. Faccio fatica a prendere sonno.-

- E altrettanta fatica ad alzarti la mattina.-

Loki sorrise cercando di mascherare il turbamento che si annidava nel suo cuore.

- So dove si trova Sigyn.-

Thor accantonò la sua colazione mettendosi in ascolto del fratello.

- Si trova a qualche chilometro da qui.-

- Sta bene?-

- Non le rimane molto tempo.-

Il dio del tuono misurò a grandi passi la caverna con aria pensierosa.

- Se volassimo sarebbe uno scherzo arrivare da lei. Te la senti, fratello?-

Loki guardò sospettoso il fratello, l'idea di fluttuare nel vuoto aggrappato a lui come una scimmia non gli piaceva per niente ma non era in condizioni tali da poter fare lo schizzinoso.

- Possiamo riprovare.- Loki seguì il fratello fuori della grotta e scrutò il cielo incredibilmente terso – Dubito possa andare peggio dell'ultima volta.-

CONTINUA …


	25. Chapter 25

25. IL FIGLIO DI ODINO

Sigyn si affrettò a finire il misero pasto e nascose il coltello dietro la schiena incastrandolo nella cintura dei jeans e coprendolo con la maglietta.

- Guardia! Guardia!-

Un essere simile ad un uomo si materializzò oltre la porta della cella e guardò irritato la ragazza che gli indicò timidamente il piatto vuoto.

- Devo parlare con il tuo superiore. Puoi chiamarlo?-

La creatura entrò e preso il vassoio si ritirò velocemente correndo a chiamare L'Altro.

Quando entrò nella cella Sigyn si alzò in piedi avendo cura di non staccarsi con le spalle dalla parete.

- Mi hanno detto che volevi parlarmi.-

- È così infatti.- la ragazza deglutì e si guardò impicciata i piedi – Io ho deciso di voler vivere.-

La creatura le si avvicinò incuriosito squadrandola attentamente.

- Perché fai ciò? Tu sei Sigyn la fedele, perché tradisci?-

- Perché morta non vi servo a niente. Voi volete Loki, egli è un vostro nemico quanto lo è del mio popolo. Per lui ho violato i comandi di Odino e come ricompensa per la mia lealtà sono stata esiliata. Perché dovrei tenere ad un essere che mi ha portato solo guai?-

- È solo questo?-

Sigyn cercò di ordinare le idee, tutto si giocava in quel momento e una parola poteva fare la differenza tra la libertà e la morte.

- Penso di sì.-

- Dammi un buon motivo per cui non dovrei ucciderti subito? L'asgardiano sta venendo qui e vedere la sua amica morta non gli darebbe certamente la concentrazione necessaria per affrontare uno scontro.-

- Io sono Sigyn la fedele. Sono stata al fianco di Loki quando nessuno voleva averlo intorno, l'ho ascoltato per notti e ho curato le ferite che portava nel corpo e nel cuore. Non penso reagirebbe bene nel vedermi schierata dalla parte dei suoi nemici né credo alzerebbe la spada per colpirmi se io decidessi di attaccarlo.-

Un'espressione soddisfatta si materializzò sul viso dell'Altro che guardava alla giovane con sempre maggiore interesse. Usare la ragazza per ferire il proprio nemico era un'idea allettante, ma farlo colpire dalla sua migliore amica era un'idea ancora più buona.

Sigyn guardò il viso sfigurato della creatura avvicinandosi disinvolta e protendendo i polsi incatenati verso di lei.

- Portami dal tuo signore.- la giovane fece tintinnare le catene davanti agli occhi dell'Altro – Prepariamoci a ricevere il principe Loki con i giusti onori.-

…

Con sicurezza Loki guidò il fratello attraverso le strade abbandonate della città fantasma. I suoi occhi verdi scrutavano attenti i palazzi temendo un'imboscata o un attacco improvviso. Anche Thor non era tranquillo e la sua inquietudine veniva tradita dagli sguardi furtivi che lanciava intorno e dal suo mugugnare sommesso.

- Nervoso fratello?-

- Secondo te?- il dio si voltò verso Loki sorridendogli – Quando mai mi hai visto nervoso?-

- Il giorno della tua incoronazione, per esempio.-

- Non era nervosismo.-

- Ma nemmeno furia della battaglia.- Loki si affiancò al fratello guardandolo con aria canzonatoria – Che cos'era dunque, figlio di Odino?-

Thor distolse sconfitto lo sguardo.

- Nervosismo.-

- Appunto.-

I due fratelli percorsero la via maestra della città senza incontrare ostacoli e in poco arrivarono nei pressi dell'ospedale abbandonato.

Prima di entrare i due compagni ispezionarono la zona alla ricerca di entrate secondarie o sentinelle acquattate e pronte a farli cadere in qualche trappola.

Dopo un'ultima perlustrazione i due giovani trovarono un passaggio e guardandosi intorno scivolarono all'interno dell'edificio.

- Dove si trova Sigyn?-

Loki si guardò intorno cercando di orientarsi nel labirinto di sale e corridoi dell'ospedale.

- Da questa parte.-

Thor si mosse ma non appena fece un passo il suo martello colpì un carrello facendolo scheggiare contro la parete e distruggendolo.

Loki si voltò allarmato verso il fratello fulminandolo.

- Addio effetto a sorpresa.-

- Scusa, con questa oscurità è impossibile vedere.-

Loki guardò la corsia deserta, Thor aveva sempre fatto fatica a camminare al buio mentre lui riusciva a muoversi con la stessa disinvoltura con cui si muoveva alla luce del sole.

- Forse dovresti mettere via Mjöllnir.-

Thor guardò incredulo Loki cercando di capire il senso di quel consiglio.

- Perché dovrei?-

- Perché potrebbe essere saggio non far sapere ai nostri nemici della nostra presenza. Coraggio, trasforma Mjöllnir in una collana e muoviamoci, Sigyn è sempre più debole.-

Riluttante il dio del tuono obbedì al fratello e con un gesto il possente martello diventò un ciondolo poco più grande di una moneta e leggero come una piuma.

I due fratelli avanzarono per diversi minuti in un lungo corridoio sui cui lati si aprivano grandi stanze dai portoni blindati. Loki infilò incuriosito la testa dentro una delle camere cercando di capire a cosa potessero servire: l'odore all'interno era acre malgrado fossero passati anni dall'ultima volta in cui qualcuno vi aveva messo piede e nell'aria aleggiava l'odore della morte e dei fiori appassiti. Loki entrò in una delle stanze e si guardò intorno osservando i letti disposti uno dirimpetto all'altro ai piedi dei quali erano posti piccoli tavolini bianchi su cui erano rimasti abbandonati diversi oggetti: lo scheletro di un fiore, un cavallino di plastica, un piccolo crocifisso di legno e un libro dalla calligrafia incomprensibile.

- Cosa pensi ospitasse questa stanza?-

Thor entrò nella camera guardandosi intorno e si avvicinò ad una targa divorata dalla polvere su cui era stata incisa in caratteri neri la scritta:

' CAMERA MORTUARIA'

Un brivido percorse la schiena del dio che si voltò mesto verso il fratello.

- Era l'ultima stanza di chi era morto.-

Loki prese tra le mani il giocattolo cercando di immaginare il bambino a cui era appartenuto e chiedendosi se fosse un dono fatto ad un nonno scomparso o il ricordo di una madre dal cuore spezzato.

Come in un lampo Loki vide Frigg in lacrime mentre, sfigurata dal dolore, abbracciava il corpo senza vita di Balder e sentì un'onda di tristezza salirgli dal petto.

- Hai visto che porta spessa? I terrestri devono avere molto a cuore i loro defunti.-

Loki tornò verso l'uscita e con sguardo attento osservò la porta blindata misurandone la resistenza e lo stato dei cardini, delicatamente fece dondolare la porta che gemette appena prima di cominciare a muoversi.

Thor continuava a muoversi tra i lettucci osservando con interesse e curiosità gli oggetti abbandonati.

Approfittando della distrazione del fratello Loki colpì con una spallata la porta che si chiuse imprigionando nella camera mortuaria il dio del tuono.

- Loki!- Thor accorse spaventato cominciando a battere la porta con i possenti pugni – Fratello aiutami!-

Loki rimase a guardare senza muoversi sentendo i colpi del fratello rimbombargli nel cuore.

- Loki! Apri questa porta! Te lo ordino!-

- E farmi spaccare la testa dal tuo martello? Scordatelo!-

Thor richiamò il Mjöllnir e cominciò a colpire la porta che resistette senza mostrare segni di cedimento. Loki indietreggiò intimorito indeciso sul da farsi.

- Smettila di agitarti! Ci farai scoprire!-

Thor continuava a dimenarsi nella sua cella di metallo ruggendo come un leone ogni volta che il martello falliva il colpo.

Silenziosamente Loki si allontanò dalla stanza guardando mestamente la camera mortuaria e cercando di giustificare quello che aveva fatto e quello che stava per fare. Non aveva alternative e lo sapeva, ma questo pensiero non bastava a dargli sicurezza.

…

Sigyn camminava obbediente al fianco dell'Altro seguendolo per le corsie abbandonate dell'ospedale fino ad un enorme cortile coperto da una vetrata.

Al centro della corte si ergeva un essere alto dalla carnagione scura e rovinata dal tempo e dal sole. Il volto aveva lineamenti aggressivi e la mancanza di capelli ne accentuava l'altezza facendolo sembrare ancora più ostile.

L'Altro affrettò il passo e si inginocchiò davanti a Thanos coprendosi il volto. Sigyn rimase immobile guardando il suo carceriere incredula.

- Mio signore.-

- Sono impaziente.- la voce di Thanos tuonò nel cortile profonda ed autoritaria come un tuono - Quando avrò il cuore che mi hai promesso?-

- Presto mio signore, presto.-

La voce dell'Altro era attraversata dalla paura per l'essere che gli stava d'innanzi e Sigyn poteva avvertire l'agitazione che si nascondeva sotto i suoi modi autoritari.

- La ragazza ha deciso di collaborare con noi e ha una proposta.-

L'Altro tornò sui suoi passi a recuperare Sigyn e la sospinse in avanti portandola al cospetto di Thanos. Sigyn alzò lo sguardo e si sentì gelare il sangue quando i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli cristallini dell'essere che la osservava con interesse.

D'istinto la ragazza abbassò lo sguardo e flesse le ginocchia in un'impacciata riverenza.

- Il mio servitore mi dice che hai un'offerta per me.- la voce di Thanos era cavernosa e rauca – Parla in fretta asgardiana, ti ascolterò.-

- Io voglio vendetta su Loki.- Sigyn alzò lo sguardo guardando con sfrontatezza e convinzione l'essere che le stava dinnanzi – Mi ha tradito ed abbandonato, perché dovrei continuare a soffrire e rischiare la mia vita per un vile? Un gigante di ghiaccio senza onore e dignità?-

Thanos sorrise malevolo guardando la fanciulla e Sigyn ebbe la spiacevole sensazione di essere spiata nei suoi pensieri e propositi.

- Tu sei un'Aesir.-

- Lo sono.-

Thanos le si avvicinò minaccioso.

- Dammelo.-

Sigyn guardò sconcertata l'essere senza capire.

- Dammi il coltello e ti prometto che te ne andrai senza soffrire.-

La ragazza si sentì gelare il sangue nelle vene e rimase immobile cercando di camuffare il terrore nei suoi occhi.

- Davvero pensavi di potermi ingannare, ragazzina?-

Il mostro avanzò ancora e Sigyn si sentì trapassare dallo sguardo glaciale del mostro.

- Io sono Thanos, l'essere più potente dell'universo. Forse puoi ingannare lui.- Thanos lanciò un'occhiata verso L'Altro – Ma non me, no. Questo tuo patetico tentativo di salvare la vita dell'asgardiano mi fa solamente ridere.-

L'essere afferrò per il collo la ragazza sollevandola ad un metro da terra. Sigyn cominciò a calciare cercando disperatamente di colpire il suo nemico, ma per quanto si sforzasse non riuscì a liberarsi da quella stretta mortale che le serrava la gola impedendole di respirare. Con un gesto disperato la giovane estrasse il coltello da dietro la schiena e lo piantò con decisione nel braccio muscoloso dell'essere che non batté ciglio e si limitò a rivolgergli uno sguardo sprezzante e carico di odio.

- Hai coraggio, asgardiana.-

Thanos guardò con i suoi occhi di ghiaccio Sigyn mentre si contorceva nel tentativo di liberarsi e preso il coltello dal braccio ne leccò via il sangue prima di conficcarlo nel fianco della ragazza. L'essere guardò divertito l'espressione sofferente di Sigyn e ridendo la lasciò cadere a terra godendosi gli spasmi che attraversavano il corpo della giovane e la sua agonia.

Sigyn rimase a terra boccheggiante cercando di tamponare il sangue che le scorreva copioso dalla ferita aperta, il dolore era atroce ma non sufficiente per arrendersi alla morte. La vita lottava dentro di lei decisa a resistere con ogni fibra alla morte. Portandosi una mano al petto la fanciulla poteva sentire il suo cuore battere ad un ritmo incalzante deciso a non fermarsi.

- Tu,- Thanos si rivolse all'Altro che accorse dal suo padrone obbediente come un cagnolino – per una volta cerca di rimediare alla tua incompetenza. Prendi il pugnale e portami il cuore dell'Aesir finché batte ancora, quando arriverà il secondo avrai l'onore di mangiarlo tu.-

L'Altro estrasse il pugnale argentato e si diresse verso Sigyn ancora riversa svenuta a terra.

- FERMO!-

Loki era fermo all'ingresso del cortile e vedendo Sigyn a terra si precipitò al suo fianco ignorando gli sguardi di Thanos e dell'Altro.

- Cosa le avete fatto?-

Il giovane scosse la ragazza nella speranza di vedere i suoi occhi castani, ma la fanciulla non diede segni di vita.

- Prova a baciarla, principe.- Thanos si avvicinò ai due giovani guardandoli con sfrontatezza – Baciala coraggio!-

Loki guardò preoccupato il fianco sanguinante dell'amica e estrasse dalla ferita il coltello gettandolo lontano come fosse un tizzone ardente.

- Avevamo un patto.-

- Sì, il Tesseract per la Terra. Forse sei qui per dirmi perché il Cubo cosmico non è nelle mie mani, asgardiano.-

Loki guardò L'Altro domandandosi se il loro incontro non fosse stato un sogno.

- Loki.-

Il ragazzo abbassò lo sguardo da Thanos e i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli di Sigyn che lo osservava triste. Il suo volto era dissanguato e i suoi occhi erano languidi e velati dallo spettro della morte.

- Va tutto bene. Ti porto via adesso.-

Il giovane la baciò sulla fronte e la adagiò delicatamente a terra.

- Lasciala andare, risolviamo la cosa tra noi.-

…

Thor colpì nuovamente la pesante porta che finalmente cedette spalancandosi con un boato. Furibondo il dio del tuono cominciò a correre per le corsie deserte urtando contro barelle e carrelli abbandonati. Non sapeva dove andare né dove si fosse diretto il fratello, ma non era mai stato così determinato a trovarlo e a fargliela pagare per quello scherzo di pessimo gusto.

Arrivato in una grande sala d'attesa Thor si fermò ascoltando attentamente alla ricerca di voci o rumori, ma l'ospedale rimase avvolto nella muta oscurità.

Improvvisamente un urlo attraversò il silenzio facendo voltare il giovane che si guardò intorno allarmato cercando la fonte di quel rumore.

Un secondo rumore lo raggiunse alle spalle e senza attendere oltre Thor si lanciò nella direzione da cui aveva sentito provenire l'urlo. Dentro di lui sentiva fronteggiarsi la paura e il coraggio, la rabbia e la preoccupazione.

Quando giunse nel cortile il dio si fermò guardando atterrito ciò che gli si presentò dinnanzi: Sigyn giaceva esangue tra le braccia di Loki che cercava di rianimarla.

- Loki.- Thor si avvicinò al fratello guardandolo con diffidenza ignorando completamente Thanos e il suo scagnozzo – Che cosa hai fatto?-

- Thor,- Loki prese tra le braccia la fanciulla priva di sensi e corse verso il fratello – per fortuna sei qui. Sigyn è ferita, portala via.-

Il giovane porse la ragazza al dio che rimase immobile senza dare cenno di volerlo aiutare.

- Fratello, aiutami.-

- Perché? Mi hai ingannato e chiuso in una cella! Dovrei spaccarti la testa non aiutarti.- Thor guardò serio il fratello.

- È lui il figlio di Odino?-

I due fratelli si voltarono verso Thanos che assisteva annoiato alla scena. Loki guardò angosciato Thor implorandolo con gli occhi di prendere la ragazza e portarla al sicuro, ma poiché il dio del tuono si ostinava a rimanere immobile guardandolo impassibile. Alla fine il giovane si arrese e depose nuovamente a terra l'amica.

- Mi dispiace fratello.-

Loki voltò le spalle a Thor e si avvicinò a Thanos. Thor guardava confuso cercando di capire cosa avesse in mente il fratello.

- No. Sono io, Loki figlio di Odino e custode del Regno Eterno.- Loki si inginocchiò davanti a Thanos abbassando il capo in segno di sottomissione – Sono io quello che volete.-

Thanos si pose davanti al giovane sovrastandolo in tutta la sua altezza e potenza, i suoi occhi trasudavano odio e crudeltà e la sua bocca era contorta in un ghigno perfido. L'essere guardò per un attimo il giovane principe e prima che questi potesse alzare lo sguardo lo colpì facendolo volare contro uno specchio che si frantumò in mille schegge affilate come rasoi.

- Loki!-

Thor scattò verso il fratello per soccorrerlo, ma non riuscì ad avvicinarsi che il mostro colpì anche lui facendolo rovinare a terra.

- Non ti intromettere, asgardiano.- Thanos si rivolse al dio del tuono guardandolo con indifferenza – Questa questione è tra tuo fratello e me e non permetterò a nessuno, nemmeno ad un principe di Asgard, di intromettersi.-

Thor si alzò zoppicante guardando preoccupato il fratello e l'essere che gli stava dinnanzi.

- Vattene e porta con te la ragazza, finché ancora te lo permetto-

Thor si voltò verso Sigyn che giaceva a terra nel punto in cui Loki l'aveva adagiata, la ragazza era pallida e il suo respiro ormai ridotto al niente.

- Non ti permetterò di fargli del male.- Thor chiamò a sé Mjöllnir che accorse fedele da lui – Loki è mio fratello, è parte della mia famiglia. Se te la prendi con lui te la prendi anche con me.-

- Vattene stupido.-

Thor si voltò verso il fratello che si era alzato in piedi e procedeva claudicante verso di lui.

- Sigyn non ha più tempo e se lei muore il mio sacrificio non sarà valso a niente.-

L'espressione agguerrita del dio del tuono svanì dal suo volto: suo fratello aveva deciso di dare la sua vita per quella di Sigyn. Lentamente il giovane cominciò a realizzare e a comprendere quello che Loki aveva fatto, lui sapeva benissimo che la porta della cella avrebbe retto ai colpi di Mjöllnir così come sapeva che avrebbe ceduto in tempo per permettergli di portare Sigyn in salvo.

- Loki.- Thor guardò incredulo il fratello cercando di frenare le lacrime – Ci deve essere un altro modo.-

Il giovane abbassò rassegnato lo sguardo implorando con gli occhi Thanos di concedergli qualche minuto.

- Purtroppo non c'è un'altra via, fratello, e se anche ci fosse io non la conosco.- Loki guardò triste Sigyn cercando di memorizzare il suo volto e la sua voce allegra – Non lasciare che muoia e quando si sveglierà dille che mi dispiace aver tradito la nostra promessa.-

- La vostra promessa?-

Loki sorrise malinconico lanciando un ultimo sguardo alla fanciulla.

- Lei capirà. Stalle vicino fratello e proteggila, io non potrò più farlo.- Loki si voltò verso Thanos pronto ad affrontare la morte con serena accettazione – Ora va, non le rimane molto da vivere.-

Con gli occhi umidi Thor tornò sui suoi passi e raccolse la fanciulla tra le braccia. Non era giusto, non poteva finire così: ora che aveva ritrovato sui fratello era costretto a guardarlo morire senza poter fare niente per impedirlo. Senza voltarsi il dio lasciò il cortile cercando di ignorare quello che di lì a poco sarebbe successo nel cortile.

- Ora a noi, asgardiano.- Thanos si avvicinò a Loki e gli appoggiò una pesante mano sulla spalla costringendolo ad inginocchiarsi – Mi avevi promesso il cuore di un Aesir, e il cuore di un Aesir avrò.-

L'essere fece un cenno all'Altro che si avvicinò al suo padrone porgendogli il pugnale dalla lama argentata.

Con uno strattone Thanos afferrò i capelli del giovane costringendolo ad alzare il capo e guardare la candida lama che pendeva minacciosa sopra di lui.

- Non ti strapperò il cuore dal petto. Sarebbe troppo misericordioso.-

Il mostro lasciò andare il giovane che ricadde a terra atterrando sulle mani ferite dalle schegge di vetro. Grossi rampicanti cominciarono a scendere dal soffitto puntando minacciose verso il ragazzo che si alzò cercando di sfuggirgli. I tralci d'edera che negli anni avevano ricoperto le pareti e le finestre dell'ospedale erano accorsi ad un ordine di Thanos ed ora infestavano il cortile simili a grossi serpenti dalla pelle verde smeraldo e marrone.

Loki scattò in piedi ed estrasse una delle piccole lame che portava sempre con sé deciso a non arrendersi senza combattere.

Un ramo partì nella sua direzione con la rapidità di un fulmine ma il giovane riuscì a schivarlo e a tagliarne il tronco da cui stillò come sangue una linfa nera e viscosa. Un altro rampicante si avvolse intorno al suo polso ancorandosi con forza ai bracciali dell'armatura e quando fu certo di essersi ben assicurato al braccio della sua vittima le sue foglie penetrarono la pelle del giovane cominciando a succhiare avide il suo sangue.

Come imbizzarrito Loki cominciò a divincolarsi nel tentativo di liberarsi dalla pianta parassita, ma un secondo ramo gli bloccò il braccio rimasto libero mentre un terzo si arrampicò alle sue spalle serrandosi intorno al suo collo.

In preda al dolore il giovane cadde a terra ingaggiando una strenua lotta con i rampicanti. Le sue mani sanguinanti si stringevano intorno ai rami e alle foglie cercando di strapparseli di dosso, ma più tirava più sentiva farsi vigorosa la loro presa.

A fatica riuscì a rimettersi in piedi annaspando nell'aria come chi cerca di liberarsi da uno sciame di vespe. Il dolore si era fatto insopportabile e la perdita copiosa di sangue lo indeboliva ulteriormente. Disperato il giovane guardò verso Thanos che lo osservò divertito scuotendo il capo. Non gli bastava, per quell'essere diabolico dal cuore di pietra non era ancora sufficiente quell'orribile spettacolo.

Dopo l'ennesimo tentativo Loki riuscì a spezzare il cappio che gli stringeva la gola, ma non poté tirare un sospiro di sollievo che un ramo lo colpì dietro le spalle trapassandogli il petto e affiorando dall'altra parte simile ad una mostruosa mano scheletrica dalle dita insanguinate.

Istintivamente il ragazzo si portò le mani al petto cercando di estrarre il ramo come aveva fatto tante volte con spade e pugnali, ma non servì a niente e il rampicante rimase impassibile al suo posto. Il giovane principe digrignò i denti cercando di liberarsi, ma ogni movimento accresceva solo la sua sofferenza.

I suoi occhi si aprirono e chiusero un'ultima volta e tra gli spasmi dell'agonia vide il cortile vestirsi dei colori dell'arcobaleno e un grosso destriero nero con otto zampe impennarsi maestoso al centro della corte.

CONTINUA …


	26. Chapter 26

26. IMMOBILE

Leggero come una piuma Loki volteggiava nel nulla sospinto da correnti che lo sospingevano avanti ed indietro secondo il loro piacere. Aprendo i suoi occhi di smeraldo il giovane poteva vedere le galassie viola e verdi riflettersi nei suoi occhi, più in basso Yggdrasil le cui radici si estendevano sondando il terreno bluastro dell'universo. Loki chiuse nuovamente gli occhi lasciandosi cullare dai venti cosmici con il cuore che gli batteva nel petto squarciato unendosi al pulsare dell'universo. Presto quel volo sarebbe terminato, le valchirie sarebbero uscite dal loro palazzo per prenderlo e portarlo nelle sale dei guerrieri dove avrebbe riposato fino alla fine dei tempi.

- Loki.-

Il principe spalancò gli occhi e guardò nell'abisso cercando l'origine di quella voce calda e rassicurante. Il giovane aprì la bocca per rispondere a quella chiamata, ma le sue labbra si mossero senza articolare alcun suono.

- Loki.-

Il principe urlò, ma dalla sua bocca uscì solamente una nuvola dorata che si perse confondendosi con le stelle.

…

Il respiro. Loki ascoltò con stupore il rumore dell'aria entrare ed uscire dal suo corpo come un'onda invisibile che puliva le sue interiora riportandole alla vita.

Lentamente il giovane aprì gli occhi e la luce nella stanza lo accecò costringendolo a coprirsi il volto con le mani bendate.

- Loki-

Di nuovo quella voce.

Loki alzò lo sguardo verso l'uomo che lo osservava ai piedi del letto.

- Buongiorno figlio mio.-

Odino guardava apprensivo il figlio e il suo sguardo chiaro esprimeva orgoglio per quello che aveva fatto.

Loki guardò il dio con diffidenza rivolgendogli un'occhiata sfrontata e cercando di sfuggire ai suoi occhi.

- Uccidere un uomo nel suo letto non è molto onorevole, anche se si tratta del dio degli inganni.-

- Nessuno ti farà del male, figlio mio.-

Il giovane guardò l'uomo che gli stava dinnanzi con poca convinzione cercando di ricordare cosa fosse successo nel cortile.

- Thanos e L'Altro?-

- Per il momento non rappresentano una minaccia, ma non è escluso che possano fare ritorno.-

Loki si guardò le braccia cercando i segni lasciati dai rampicanti senza trovarne. Le sue ferite erano state pulite e il petto era stretto all'altezza della ferita da una fascia che lo avvolgeva costringendogli la cassa toracica, anche le mani erano bendate e lunghe bende si avviluppavano dai suoi polsi fino al gomito.

- Quanto ho dormito?-

- Tre giorni.-

- Sigyn? Dov'è? È viva?-

Odino abbassò lo sguardo e si accomodò ai piedi del letto guardando preoccupato il figlio.

- Thor l'ha portata qui, ma non si è ancora ripresa.-

- Che cosa?- Loki guardò incredulo il padre cercando di controllare i propri sentimenti.

- La vita sta lottando dentro di lei con la forza dell'oceano, ma è molto grave.-

- Che cosa le hanno fatto?-

- L'hanno avvelenata, si tratta di magia nera molto potente.-

Loki si passò una mano sul volto asciugandosi le lacrime.

- Mi hai salvato tu, vero?-

Odino annuì senza distogliere lo sguardo dal figlio.

- Volevi essere certo che ricevessi la mia punizione, vero?-

- No.-

- Perché allora? Thanos è un avversario troppo forte persino per il Padre degli dei.-

- Non potevo lasciare morire mio figlio in quel modo.- il dio abbassò lo sguardo rincorrendo un pensiero lontano – Tua madre aveva ragione su di te e io non potevo permettere che mi strappassero un altro figlio.-

- Che cosa c'entra Frigg?-

- Tua madre ha sempre creduto in te, Loki. Lei non ha mai dubitato dell'affetto che provi per Sigyn mentre io, io non ti credevo capace di rischiare così tanto per una persona.-

Loki abbassò lo sguardo cominciando a giocare nervoso con un lembo del lenzuolo e ripensando alle parole del padre. Non lo credeva capace di dare tutto per chi amava e per le persone a cui voleva realmente bene. Nella famiglia era sempre stato Balder il tenero, il fanciullo conteso dalle balie di Asgard e famoso per la sua dolcezza, mentre lui era sempre stato il lupo solitario e diffidente dai sorrisi enigmatici e dai silenzi pieni di parole non dette. Con lui nessuno sapeva mai come rapportarsi e la sua imprevedibilità era alla fine divenuta la sua arma migliore. Questo però aveva comportato diventare un mistero anche agli occhi di coloro che amava e ora, alla resa dei conti, i dubbi che suo padre nutriva gli bruciavano nel cuore.

- Quindi la mia condanna?-

- Per quello che mi riguarda Loki è morto su Midgard, tutto il resto è solo parole.- Odino si alzò e si diresse verso la porta – Ora non ti muovere, manderò qualcuno a cambiarti le bende.-

- Quando potrò andare da Sigyn?-

- Quando ti sarai ripreso. Non temere se si dovesse svegliare sarai il primo a saperlo.-

…

Approfittando dell'oscurità Loki sgattaiolò fuori della sua stanza e claudicante si diresse verso la stanza di Sigyn camminando aggrappato alla parete.

Quando la raggiunse aprì a fatica la grande porta e a passi felpati scivolò fino al letto in cui dormiva la ragazza, silenzioso la osservò a lungo cercando di trattenere le lacrime: Sigyn giaceva davanti a lui completamente immobile simile ad una bambola di porcellana dal viso pallido e privo di emozioni.

Cautamente Loki scivolò al suo fianco e sedutosi su uno sgabello cercò le sue mani levigate e fredde come perle.

- Sigyn?-

La ragazza non rispose.

- Sigyn sono io, Loki. So che puoi sentirmi, per favore apri gli occhi.-

Il giovane guardò speranzoso la fanciulla sperando che rispondesse alla sua voce, ma non accadde nulla. Loki si prese il volto tra le mani e cominciò a piangere. Sigyn era prigioniera della morte, la sua mente, i suoi pensieri e il suo cuore erano lontani da lui, celati in un luogo senza tempo né spazio a lui precluso. Loki si protese verso la ragazza e la baciò sperando che il suo respiro la riportasse alla vita, ma la giovane rimase inerte senza dare alcun segno di vita.

- Sigyn, Sigyn dove sei? Perché la mia voce non basta a riportarti indietro? Perché ti ostini a restare tra le ombre? Tu non devi servire la morte, la sua corte di tenebra non è degna della tua luce né essa deve vantarsi di averti tra le sue ancelle. Ti prego, amica mia torna da me.-

Loki baciò nuovamente quelle labbra livide arrendendosi definitivamente.

- Chi ha scritto che un bacio può costringere la morte a tornare sui suoi passi? Chi? Sigyn non risponde e la morte continua a tenerla incatenata al suo trono di ossa.-

Per tutta la notte Loki restò sveglio vegliando su di lei e sul suo sonno e non si mosse dal capezzale di Sigyn nemmeno nei giorni successivi. Durante il giorno stava accanto al suo letto parlandole e raccontandole storie e si allontanava solo per permettere ai curatori di cambiarle le bende e i medicamenti, la notte poi le prendeva la mano e gliela accarezzava fino al sorgere del sole o finché non veniva vinto dal sonno e si concedeva qualche ora di riposo. Anche se Sigyn non gli rispondeva né dava segni di vita egli sapeva che era viva e, malgrado vedere l'amica in quello stato lo addolorasse, dentro di sé sentiva ardere flebile una certezza: Sigyn un giorno sarebbe tornata da lui.

…

- Fratello.-

Loki si svegliò di soprassalto e si voltò fulmineo verso Thor.

- Il curatore dice che devi cambiare le bende, sono giorni che porti le stesse e potrebbero farti infezione.-

Loki si guardò disorientato intorno, aveva dormito ma era comunque stravolto dalle lunghe nottate in bianco passate a custodire la ragazza.

- Digli che può venire e cambiarmele qui. Non posso abbandonarla, potrebbe svegliarsi da un momento all'altro e io devo esserci.-

Thor si morse il labbro guardando mestamente il fratello e cercando le parole migliori per riportargli le parole di Odino.

- Loki, è passata una settimana da quando abbiamo portato Sigyn alle Case della guarigione.- Thor esitò ancora indeciso su come continuare – Padre dice che ormai non c'è più speranza per lei, devi lasciarla andare.-

Per un attimo Loki si riebbe e il suo sguardo stremato si accese di rabbia.

- Sei qui per portarmela via?- il giovane si mise davanti al letto della fanciulla creando uno scudo con il suo esile corpo - No, io non te lo permetterò fratello! Dovrai passare sul mio cadavere!-

- Loki per favore.-

- Vattene.- la voce calda del giovane era un sibilo minaccioso – Vattene! Sparisci dalla mai vista e lasciaci in pace! Sigyn si riprenderà!-

Thor rimase in piedi guardando il fratello con crescente preoccupazione: il suo volto era pallido e provato dalla mancanza di sonno e l'ampia fronte era imperlata di sudore, segno evidente che febbre lo stava lentamente consumando.

- Almeno permettimi di sostituirti per qualche ora, sei debole e se continui così manderai all'aria giorni di cure. Non devi temere per Sigyn, la sorveglierò io e se dovesse svegliarsi ti verrò a chiamare.-

Loki guardò con poca convinzione la ragazza mordendosi il labbro, Thor aveva ragione e non poteva continuare così: da quando aveva cominciato a vegliare su Sigyn aveva smesso di dormire e aveva rifiutato qualsiasi cosa gli venisse offerta ad eccezione dell'acqua. Lentamente si stava uccidendo con le sue stesse mani e se avesse continuato non avrebbe più potuto aiutare Sigyn in nessun modo.

- Va bene,- il giovane si alzò ma non appena si mise in piedi le gambe gli cedettero facendolo ricadere sullo sgabello – andrò a coricarmi per un po'.-

Thor sorrise sollevato mettendosi al fianco del fratello per aiutarlo ad alzarsi e prima che potesse cambiare idea lo scortò nella sua stanza dando ordini ai servitori perché si prendessero cura di lui e lo nutrissero.

Di malavoglia Loki si fece cambiare le fasciature facendo un grosso sforzo per non liberarsi da quelle mani estranee che lo toccavano massaggiandogli le ferite e le contusioni sparse un po' ovunque sul suo corpo. In passato era rimasto ferito diverse volte ma non aveva mai permesso a nessuno di curarlo, nessuno ad eccezione di Frigg e Sigyn.

Quando gli furono cambiate le bende un curatore gli porse un calice d'oro colmo di un liquido color dell'oro e prima ancora che l'ultima goccia sfiorasse le sue labbra il giovane si addormentò sprofondando in un sonno profondo.

Nei suoi sogni Sigyn cavalcava accanto a lui sfidandolo in gare che gli avrebbe fatto vincere, in altri invece si stendevano uno accanto all'altro nel loro giardino e si raccontavano le leggende legate alle costellazioni ridendo tra di loro quando uno dei due inventava storie troppo assurde.

…

- Sigyn.-

Il giovane trasalì scattando a sedere sul letto. La stanza era avvolta dalle tenebre ad eccezione del balcone illuminato dalla luce argentata della luna. Immediatamente il senso di colpa lo investì con l'impeto di una tempesta, aveva dormito per troppo, troppo tempo e forse Sigyn si era svegliata senza trovare nessuno al suo fianco.

Con uno scatto il giovane balzò fuori dalle coperte e rimase stupito al sentire i suoi arti rinvigoriti e una nuova energia scorrergli dentro. Cautamente il ragazzo si avvicinò allo specchio e fisso per alcuni istanti l'immagine riflessa costatando con piacere i benefici del riposo, a conti fatti dormire gli aveva fatto bene: la febbre era passata del tutto e il suo volto emaciato era ora colorito, anche il suo corpo sudato e provato dalle ferite si era tonificato e l'odore degli oli e degli unguenti lo avvolgevano in un'aurea profumata. Loki si guardò per qualche istante compiaciuto nel constatare di essere tornato il guerriero prestante di un tempo.

Senza attendere si gettò sulla pelle nuda una camicia e rapido come il vento volò verso la stanza di Sigyn sperando con tutto se stesso che si fosse svegliata.

Quando finalmente arrivò davanti alla porta dovette fermarsi a riprendere fiato, le energie gli erano tornate ma per un corpo provato quella corsa era stata un'immane fatica. Cautamente il giovane scostò il pesante portone quel tanto da permettergli da scivolare nella stanza.

Tenebre e luce si contendevano la stanza in una battaglia silenziosa: la luna illuminava pallida il letto e il piccolo sgabello su cui Loki aveva stazionato durante la sua veglia, mentre l'oscurità dominava sul resto della stanza coprendo il tavolo su cui i curatori avevano appoggiato i loro unguenti.

Timidamente Loki si avvicinò al capezzale di Sigyn cercando il corpo della fanciulla sotto le lenzuola senza tuttavia trovarlo.

Preoccupato il ragazzo si guardò intorno alla ricerca del fratello e dell'amica cominciando a temere il peggio. In preda allo sgomento il giovane si fiondò sul balcone squarciando nella sua corsa disperata le tende leggere che coprivano l'ampia trifora, angosciato scrutò i confini dell'abisso alla ricerca di una barca e di un fuoco che illuminasse la notte asgardiana, ma all'infuori della luna e le stelle niente illuminava quella notte e nell'aria frizzante non risuonava altro canto se non quello degli usignoli. Loki rimase un momento ad ascoltare il canto degli uccelli cercando di capire se parlassero di speranza o di una morte recente, ma non riuscendo a comprendere abbassò il capo rimproverandosi per aver dormito così a lungo permettendo che gli portassero via Sigyn.

- Ti aspettavo.-

Loki si voltò sorpreso guardando verso il lato opposto del balcone, seduta sul parapetto Sigyn lo osservava sorridendogli con dolcezza: la sua schiena era appoggiata contro la parete dorata del palazzo e le piccole dita si stringevano con garbo intorno ai rami del glicine che faceva ricadere su di lei i suoi fiori chiudendola in una nicchia violacea a profumata.

Loki la guardò a lungo incredulo cercando di capire se si trattasse o meno di uno scherzo giocato dalla disperazione. Con cautela si avvicinò alla ragazza e si inginocchiò davanti a lei appoggiando il capo contro le sue gambe ed annusando a lungo il profumo di gigli emanato dalla sua veste leggera e candida come la neve.

Con dolcezza la fanciulla gli prese le mani e con delicatezza cominciò ad accarezzargli i capelli corvini piangendo per la gioia mentre la notte silenziosa scivolava intorno a loro cedendo il passo alla luce del giorno.

CONTINUA ...


	27. Chapter 27

27. TEMPO DECISIONI

- Prendine un altro morso.-

Loki tagliò uno spicchio da una mela dorata e la porse a Sigyn con insistenza.

- Ne ho già mangiate due! Sono sazia!-

- Hai digiunato per giorni. Devi riprenderti e le mele di Iðunn ti aiuteranno a rimetterti in sesto.-

Sigyn esitò ancora guardando con dolcezza l'amico.

- Per favore.-

Alla fine la giovane si arrese e accettò il boccone, in vita sua Sigyn non aveva mai mangiato nulla di simile: la polpa della mela era farinosa e si scioglieva sulla lingua come sabbia dolciastra sprigionando un sapore senza eguali per bontà.

Sigyn appoggiò la testa contro la spalliera del letto e socchiuse gli occhi gustandosi a fondo della delizia e ringraziando il cielo e le stelle di averle permesso un simile privilegio.

- Va bene.- la giovane prese il coltello e il piatto dalle mani di Loki e afferrò un'altra mela cominciando a tagliarla – Ora però ne mangi un po' anche tu, intesi?-

- No, Iðunn le ha date a te.-

- Le ha date a me e io le do a chi voglio, coraggio devi assaggiarle.- la ragazza gli tese lo spicchio facendoglielo dondolare davanti agli occhi – Per favore.-

- Vuoi convincermi usando i miei stessi trucchi?-

Sigyn gli sorrise mostrandogli ancora il boccone.

- Direi che un simile ardire merita una ricompensa. E poi anche tu sei ferito, se un solo morso può guarire me a te non farà certo male.-

Loki abbassò lo sguardo guardando la benda che lo stringeva al petto e valutando le parole della ragazza.

- Non mi hai ancora detto come è successo.-

Sigyn ingoiò lo spicchio tagliandone un altro per Loki che lo accettò senza controbattere guardando triste la giovane.

- Ci sono tante cose che non ci siamo detti.- il ragazzo cercò le mani dell'amica deciso a non lasciarle andare per nessun motivo – Mi dispiace per quello che è successo al vivaio, avrei dovuto difenderti e invece ho permesso che ti catturassero. Non sarebbe successo niente se io ti avessi protetto.-

Sigyn cominciò ad accarezzare le mani del principe cercando di tranquillizzarlo, parlare di ciò che era accaduto gli faceva male e per quanto lei si sforzasse di convincerlo della sua innocenza lui rimaneva fermo sulla sua convinzione di essere lui l'origine dei suoi mali e delle sue sventure.

- Ti hanno fatto del male?-

Sigyn scosse il capo ripensando alla chiacchierata avuta con Jane durante la sua prigionia.

- No, sono stati gentili.-

Loki le scostò appena il colletto della camicia guardando con orrore la macchia nera che si espandeva sul suo petto in una ragnatela di pelle bruciata.

- È stato L'Altro a fartelo?-

La ragazza abbassò lo sguardo coprendosi imbarazzata la ferita.

- Ti fa male?-

- Un po'. Odino ha detto che con il tempo i segni andranno via.-

- 'Con il tempo' è un'indicazione un po' vaga.-

Sigyn guardò il giovane passando delicatamente una mano sulla fascia che gli copriva il cuore.

- Cosa ti hanno fatto?- la sua voce era preoccupata e carica di tristezza.

- Niente, sono vivo e ciò che mi hanno fatto o potevano fare non ha più importanza.-

Sigyn gli sorrise accarezzandogli il volto pallido e liscio.

- Thor è stato qui stamane.-

Loki la guardò stupito aspettando che la ragazza gli raccontasse della visita del fratello.

- Mi ha detto quello che hai fatto per me, per darmi una possibilità.- gli occhi della fanciulla erano ora umidi e il suo sguardo esprimeva più gratitudine di mille parole – Come potrò mai ringraziarti?-

- Tu avresti fatto lo stesso per me. Non ho dimenticato quello che hai fatto per me in passato. Mi sei stata vicina quando gli altri vedevano solo un lupo da cui stare alla larga, hai curato le ferite che mi procuravo nelle mie bravate da ragazzino e sei stata l'unica con cui potevo essere me stesso senza paura di essere giudicato.-

Loki le prese le mani e le accarezzò con dolcezza sfiorando con delicatezza i leggeri tagli sui polsi.

- Tu mi hai salvato la vita, Sigyn. Era giusto che pagassi il mio debito che ho con te.-

- Ci siamo salvati entrambi, amico mio.-

Il ragazzo la guardò un momento prima di cominciare a ridere sommessamente attirando la curiosità della fanciulla.

- Perché ridi adesso?-

- Stavo solo pensando ad una ragazzina dai capelli di corvo e la pelle dorata dal sole del sud che scalciando come una puledrina graffiava i bracciali metallici di Sif convinta che prima o poi sarebbe riuscita a scalfirli.-

Sigyn si unì alla risata dell'amico ripensando dopo tanto tempo al loro primo incontro.

- Io ricordo un giovane, temerario e sconsiderato che mi ha trascinato alla ricerca di un serpente bianco dal veleno di fuoco e che con la sua ostinazione per poco non ci ha fatto uccidere entrambi.-

- Ti ricordi quando abbiamo rubato il cavallo di mio padre?-

La ragazza si portò una mano alla bocca cercando di soffocare la risata sguaiata provocata dal ricordo.

- Come potrei dimenticare? Tuo padre era nero come Heimdall! Per quanto ci ha rinchiusi nelle nostre stanze?-

- Una settimana, ma se ricordo bene il divieto del Padre degli dei non ti ha fermata.-

- Direi proprio di no e ringraziamo il cielo che Heimdall non ci abbia scoperti! Le stelle solo sanno cosa tuo padre ci avrebbe fatto.-

Loki le sorrise costatando con gioia come nel corso del tempo l'amicizia tra lui e Sigyn fosse cresciuta fino a sbocciare in uno splendido fiore dai petali candidi e puri come il cuore della fanciulla. Un'ombra attraversò fulminea la mente del giovane, per un istante Sigyn scomparve dalla sua vista e il principe si ritrovò a stringere tra le braccia il corpo senza vita dell'amica. In tutta la sua vita Loki era certo di non aver mai provato tanta paura quanto nell'attimo in cui aveva temuto di essere arrivato troppo tardi per salvare la ragazza.

_- La ami?- _

_- Non lo so.-_

_- Temi di perderla?-_

_- Più della morte.-_

_- Allora penso che ci sia ben poco da chiarire.-_

Le parole del fratello gli risuonarono nel cuore attraversato da mille pensieri ed emozioni che combattevano tra di loro indecisi su quale sentimento dovesse prevaricare sugli altri.

Il giovane alzò lo sguardo verso Sigyn che lo guardava con aria interrogativa cercando di leggere negli occhi smeraldo dell'amico i suoi pensieri.

- Loki? Cosa succede?-

- Niente, solo pensieri.-

Sigyn scivolò sotto le coperte guardando con poca convinzione l'amico.

- Dormi un po' adesso, io sarò qui fuori. Frigg dice la luce del sole aiuta a rimarginare le ferite.-

Il giovane si abbassò e baciò la ragazza sulla fronte chiedendosi se da qualche parte nella sua memoria si ricordasse dei due baci che le aveva dato mentre ancora dormiva.

- Buon riposo, principessa.-

…

Seduto sul parapetto Loki osservava la ragazza addormentata, le parole del fratello gli echeggiavano nella mente in modo quasi insopportabile. Era giunto il momento di fare i conti con il proprio cuore e con i propri sentimenti, aveva rimandato per troppo tempo di misurarsi con le proprie emozioni e l'aver rischiato di perdere Sigyn lo aveva messo davanti alla necessità di affrontarsi.

Come se stesse evocando un incantesimo si pose le domande che Thor gli aveva fatto su Midgard.

_- La ami?- _

_- Non lo so.-_

_- Temi di perderla?-_

_- Più della morte.-_

Era ad un punto morto, un punto da cui non era possibile muoversi. Il giovane spostò lo sguardo sui giardini che si allargavano sotto di lui in un complicato mosaico di fiori e aiuole dai colori vivaci, cavalieri e dame passeggiavano gli uni affianco alle altre e l'eco delle loro frivole conversazioni arrivava fino alle orecchie del principe che spiava tutti sicuro che nessuno avrebbe mai alzato lo sguardo verso di lui.

- Prendi un po' di sole, mio snøfnugg*?-

Loki si voltò verso Frigg che era silenziosamente scivolata al suo fianco e che ora lo guardava con dolcezza e comprensione.

- Hai del traffico nell'anima, non è cosi?-

Il giovane guardò la madre con stupore.

- Come hai fatto a …-

- Ci sono cose che non si possono nascondere ad una madre.- Frigg lanciò un'occhiata perspicace verso la stanza in cui riposava la fanciulla – I tuoi pensieri sono per Sigyn, dico bene?-

Loki abbassò lo sguardo felice di non dover sprecare parole per rendere la madre partecipe dei suoi pensieri.

- Quando Odino partiva per qualche battaglia, temevi per lui?-

- Sì.-

- Temevi per la sua vita?-

- Come se puntassero le spade contro il mio petto.-

Loki cominciò a giocare con l'orlo della propria camicia tormentando un bottone in procinto di staccarsi.

- Quando ho visto Sigyn a terra, quando abbracciandola il suo sangue ha sporcato le mie mani, ... .- il giovane fece una pausa cercando di contenere le proprie emozioni – Avrei voluto morire, chiedere ai nostri nemici di strapparmi il cuore dal petto. Il solo pensiero della sua morte bastava a prosciugarmi il sangue.-

Loki rivolse lo sguardo alla madre sperando lo aiutasse a fare chiarezza.

- La ami.-

- Me lo ha già chiesto Thor. Non lo so, sono confuso.-

- La mia non era una domanda, figlio mio.-

Il giovane guardò la donna indeciso se saltarle al collo piangendo di gioia o per lo sconforto.

- Non posso.-

Frigg guardò il figlio senza capire e protese dolcemente una mano verso di lui accarezzandogli il volto pallido.

- Non posso chiederle di diventare la mia sposa, non si merita una sorte simile.- il principe si alzò in piedi allontanandosi dalla madre quel tanto che bastava perché lo potesse vedere interamente – Guardami. Che cosa vedi? Io sono il lupo di Asgard, il dio degli inganni, il principe schivo e tenebroso. Non sono come Thor o Balder, non sono come nessun Aesir.-

Per un attimo l'incantesimo che fin da piccolo copriva Loki scomparve e la sua pelle chiara assunse un colorito bluastro mentre i suoi occhi verdi divennero due rubini splendenti.

- Io non sono nemmeno un Aesir, ma un gigante di ghiaccio, un aborto che non avrebbe mai dovuto conoscere la vita e l'amore di una donna.-

Lentamente il principe riprese le sue sembianze guardando mestamente la madre.

- Cosa posso mai offrire ad una dama, una principessa come Sigyn? La mia dote sono nomi infamanti e guai, la farei soffrire condannandola ad un'infelicità che non conosce tramonto.-

- Sigyn sa della tua vera natura?-

- Sì, fu l'unica a cui ne parlai e che mi vide per quello che ero.-

- È forse scappata terrorizzata alla vista di un gigante di ghiaccio?-

Loki si fermò un momento a riflettere.

- No.-

- Perché a Sigyn non importa cosa sei, ma chi sei. Lei vede oltre alla tua diffidenza, oltre alla tua pelle blu e ai nomi poco lusinghieri che ti hanno dato.-

- Una rosa è una rosa e quand'anche la si chiamasse con un altro nome la sua bellezza non verrebbe intaccata.-

- Come?-

- È una cosa che mi ha detto Sigyn quando eravamo su Midgard. Mi ero presentato a lei con un falso nome e quando le ho detto la verità lei mi ha risposto che il mio nome non le interessava perché non era quello a qualificarmi.-

Frigg sorrise e rivolse uno sguardo pieno di amore e gratitudine verso la fanciulla che dormiva nella stanza accanto.

- Cosa farai dunque?-

- Se anche mi dichiarassi, non c'è certezza che lei accetti la mia proposta. Potrei aver preso un abbaglio.-

- Io non credo.-

Loki guardò la madre con sospetto certo che fosse a conoscenza di qualcosa a lui ignoto.

- Sigyn ti ha detto perché si è procurata quelle ferite?-

- Mi ha detto che è stato L'Altro, le ha fatto un incantesimo che l'ha avvelenata.-

- Questo è il come, figlio mio, non il perché.-

Loki fissò la donna con impazienza stanco di quelle domande sibilline.

- Heimdall mi ha raccontato che, non appena le è stato chiaro il motivo per cui l'avevano presa, Sigyn ha cercato in tutti i modi di impedirgli di arrivare a te. Li aveva ingannati, ma poi Thanos l'ha scoperta e l'ha ferita a morte.- Frigg alzò lo sguardo verso il figlio che la guardava sbigottito incapace di parlare – Tu avresti dato la tua vita per lei, così come lei era pronta a fare lo stesso per te.-

- Lei non mi ha detto niente.-

- Suppongo non volesse che ti sentissi responsabile anche delle sue torture.-

- Questo però prova che ho ragione: Sigyn non sarebbe al sicuro con me.-

- Non penso tu possa chiederle di piegare il suo cuore e i suoi sentimenti in nome di una tua visionaria pericolosità e dei pericoli a cui la esporresti.- Frigg passò accanto al figlio rientrando nella fresca stanza di Sigyn – Parla con lei, è l'unica cosa che puoi fare.-

…

Affacciata al parapetto del balcone Sigyn osservava con entusiasmo e stupore i giardini salutando allegra le persone che alzavano lo sguardo verso di lei. Dopo giorni di convalescenza era finalmente riuscita a rimettersi in piedi ed ora correva da una parte all'altra del balcone danzando su una musica che solo lei sentiva sotto gli occhi attenti di Loki che la osservava da sopra le pagine di un libro.

- È una fortuna non essere morta!-

Sigyn cadde esausta sul divanetto accanto al principe, il suo volto gioioso risplendeva come un campo all'alba quando la rugiada orna i fili d'erba come gocce di diamante.

- Mi sarebbe mancato il sole.-

- Solo il sole?-

- Il sole e il profumo dei fiori.-

- Nient'altro?-

- Il canto degli uccelli per niente, la scorsa notte hanno iniziato a cantare all'alba e mi hanno svegliata.-

Loki chiuse con un gesto stizzito il libro guardando offeso la giovane.

- Davvero ti sarebbero mancati solo il sole e i fiori?-

Sigyn gli sorrise cercando di camuffare l'espressione furbetta dipinta sul suo viso.

- Frigg! Lei mi sarebbe mancata.-

- Ah, è così allora!-

Il giovane scattò in avanti e afferrò la ragazza intorno ai fianchi facendole il solletico.

- Loki! Loki, piano! Mi fai male!-

Preoccupato il ragazzo la lasciò andare Sigyn e la guardò preoccupata mentre si allontanava da lui tenendosi il fianco dove era stata accoltellata.

- Scusa Sigyn, non volevo farti male.-

La fanciulla si voltò e prima che il giovane credesse veramente di averle fatto male si mise a ridere canzonandolo per la sua ingenuità.

Loki le si avvicinò sorridendogli sollevato e la osservò per alcuni istanti cercando dentro di sé le parole giuste per comunicargli le sue intenzioni.

- Sigyn, vieni a sederti per favore.-

La fanciulla obbedì e seguì il principe sul divanetto senza dire una parola.

- Sigyn, era da tanto che volevo parlarti di una cosa.- Loki fece una pausa tentando di trovare dentro di sé il coraggio per proseguire – Quando, … no, questo non ha importanza.-

Il principe si alzò e percorse a lunghi passi il balcone sotto lo sguardo preoccupato di Sigyn che lo osservava senza capire. Il giovane fece la spola un paio di volte tra il parapetto e il divanetto tormentandosi le mani e mordendosi il labbro, la sua lingua sciolta ed abile a tessere inganni e trame sembrava essersi annodata come se il dire la verità fosse un'impresa troppo ardua per lei.

- Io ti amo.-

La fanciulla guardò basita il giovane domandandosi se avesse capito bene quello che le era appena stato detto.

- Io ti amo, Sigyn figlia di Iwaldi. Come il sole ama la luna e le onde il mare. L'orgoglio e il dolore mi avevano accecato impedendomi di capire cosa il cuore desiderasse e perché io tornassi a vedere ho dovuto rischiare di perderti per sempre.

Io non ho niente da offrirti, sono un principe senza trono e porto in dote guai e pericoli. Ma sappi questo, Sigyn, qualunque sia la tua scelta il mio cuore ti apparterrà da ora fino al crepuscolo degli dei.-

Loki guardò la ragazza soddisfatto di quello che aveva detto e della sicurezza con cui le sue parole erano echeggiate nella brezza di Asgard. Sigyn dal canto suo continuava a fissarlo immobile e priva di espressione, quasi che le parole del principe l'avessero trasformata nuovamente in una bambola di porcellana.

- Dovresti dire qualcosa anche tu.-

- Servono forse altre parole?-

- Potrebbero aiutare.-

Sigyn si alzò e si avvicinò al principe intrecciando le sue dita tra quelle lunghe di Loki.

- Loki, figlio di Odino, io ti amo. Come la rosa ama la terra e le stelle il cielo.-

CONTINUA…

* snøfnugg: 'fiocco di neve' in norvegese


	28. Chapter 28

18. IL DONO

Quanto velocemente scorreva il tempo? Era passato un anno da quando Loki aveva stretto con Sigyn il fidanzamento e da quel giorno la corsa delle stagioni sembrava essersi arrestata come per fare dispetto ai due giovani amanti. Il protocollo di Asgard era serio riguardo al matrimonio e, malgrado fosse risaputo che gli dei si concedevano di frequentare altri letti oltre al proprio talamo, vi erano regole e riti da osservare.

Dopo essersi dichiarato a Sigyn Loki aveva dovuto manifestare il proprio amore e i suoi propositi davanti alla corte degli Aesir, le regole dicevano anche che il giovane avrebbe dovuto prestare fedeltà al padre della sposa ma poiché Iwaldi era morto anni prima e Sigyn non aveva fratelli, il principe riuscì ad evitare il rito che lo ammetteva nella famiglia di Sigyn. Dal giorno del fidanzamento ufficiale la coppia avrebbe dovuto attendere un anno per mettere alla prova il loro sentimento e le loro intenzioni.

Ora, seduta sotto il glicine in fiore Sigyn accompagnava il volo della notte pensando a quello che il domani le avrebbe portato.

Eccitazione e paura si agitavano nel suo cuore, l'indomani sarebbe stata la giovane moglie del principe Loki e il suo destino e la sua vita sarebbero state legate al marito per l'eternità.

Dopo il fidanzamento lei e Loki avevano scherzato a lungo sul giorno delle loro nozze cercando di immaginare come le loro vite sarebbero cambiate, ma ora, a poche ore da quel 'sì' che era per sempre, Sigyn sentiva il cuore stringersi in una morsa di paura.

- Non dovresti essere a letto?-

La ragazza si voltò e i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli smeraldo di Loki che la osservava divertito seduto sul parapetto del balcone. Sigyn si avvicinò incrociando le braccia sul petto e guardandolo con disappunto.

- Tu non dovresti essere qui. Lo sposo non può vedere la sposa la notte prima delle nozze, non è conveniente.-

- Volevo solo salutarti, ma se non mi vuoi vedere me ne vado.-

Loki si alzò sulla balaustra e fece per lanciarsi nel vuoto, ma l'espressione spaventata della giovane lo fece desistere dal continuare nel suo scherzo.

- Vuoi rendermi vedova prima ancora del matrimonio?-

Il giovane balzò giù dal davanzale e andò a sedersi accanto alla fanciulla che lo osservava piena d'amore. Con delicatezza le accarezzò il volto seguendo i lineamenti del viso guardandola come se si trattasse di un sogno che sarebbe scomparso all'alzarsi del vento.

- Sei ancora sicura?-

- Tu?-

Loki le sorrise e la abbracciò nascondendola alla luce della luna e delle stelle.

- Mai stato così determinato.- il giovane le baciò i capelli corvini accarezzandogli il capo con dolcezza – Stai tremando, hai freddo?-

- No, sto bene grazie.-

La ragazza guardò il ragazzo cercando di camuffare l'inquietudine che si agitava nel suo cuore.

- Sigyn, cosa c'è?-

- Ho paura.-

- Di cosa?-

- Dell'eternità.-

Loki scoppiò a ridere scompigliando i corti capelli della fanciulla.

- Un Aesir che teme l'eternità? Grottesco non trovi?-

- Probabile.-

Sigyn si abbandonò appoggiando il capo contro il petto del principe e respirando a fondo l'odore speziato di sidro di mele di cui era intriso il tessuto. Dal canto suo Loki riprese ad accarezzarle i capelli appoggiando il capo contro il suo.

- Posso capire la tua paura perché è anche la mia. Mi chiedo se sarò all'altezza di quello che ci attende e se saprò proteggerti come meriti. Io ti amo e farò di tutto perché tu possa sempre sorridere ed essere serena.-

Sigyn si voltò verso di lui e prima che potesse aggiungere altro lo baciò accarezzandogli il volto e passando le sue piccole dita tra le ciocche corvine del giovane.

Un rumore nella stanza costrinse i due giovani a separarsi e, prima che qualcuno li scoprisse, Loki si calò dal balcone districandosi con agilità tra i rami del glicine.

- Sigyn? Sei sul balcone?-

Frigg si diresse a passi svelti verso il balcone portando con sé un vassoio con due tazze d'argento.

- Dovresti dormire cara, domani dovrai essere al meglio.-

La donna appoggiò il vassoio sul parapetto e si avvicinò alla ragazza accarezzandole le mani tremanti con fare materno.

- Faccio fatica a prendere sonno. Troppi pensieri.-

Sigyn si liberò dalle carezze della regina guardando il punto in cui Loki era sparito giusto una manciata prima dell'arrivo della madre.

- La notte prima delle mie nozze ricordo che ero spaventata a morte. L'indomani sarei diventata non solo la moglie di Odino, ma anche la regina di Asgard e Odino,- Frigg sorrise imbarazzata – lui era molto diverso dall'uomo che è adesso: giovane, aitante, elegante e talmente bello da far impallidire il sole.-

Sigyn cercò di immaginare un giovane con la prestanza di Thor, la bellezza di Balder e i modi di Loki, ma per quanto si sforzasse la sua mente non riusciva ad immaginare un Odino diverso da quello che aveva visto fin dalla sua giovinezza passeggiare per i giardini di Asgard circondato dalla sua regina e dai suoi figli.

- Vorrei che mia madre fosse qui, che potesse consigliarmi e raccontarmi delle sue nozze.-

- Sigyn,- la regina le prese nuovamente le mani guardandola con dolcezza – so che non potrò mai prendere il posto di tua madre, ma per quanto mi riguarda tu sei come una figlia per me e vorrei veramente che tu mi considerassi una madre su cui contare per qualunque cosa.-

La ragazza sorrise annuendo con il capo e cercando di ricordare il volto e la voce di quella madre che la vita le aveva tolto troppo presto.

- La notte prima delle mie nozze anche mia madre venne da me ad assicurarsi che dormissi,- Frigg si alzò e andò a prendere le due tazze d'argento porgendone una fumante alla giovane – ovviamente sapeva bene che mi avrebbe trovata sveglia per cui mi diede da bere camomilla, papavero e miele dicendomi che la camomilla mi avrebbe dato la forza per affrontare le avversità, il papavero mi avrebbe permesso di ricordare i giorni lieti e il miele mi avrebbe donato la dolcezza.-

Sigyn si portò la tazza alle labbra e sorseggiò la tisana ripetendo tra sé e sé le parole dette da Frigg come se si trattasse di una qualche formula in grado di evocare quelle qualità.

…

Immobile davanti allo specchio Sigyn osservava la sua immagine chiedendosi se fosse veramente lei la ragazza riflessa. Attorno a lei Sif, Frigg e Brunilde si affaccendavano come api operose sistemandole l'orlo del lungo vestito o pettinandole i capelli corvini.

Frigg supervisionava attenta i preparativi dirigendo con ferma dolcezza la figlia e Sif più avvezze a maneggiare armi che fermagli e nastri.

Docilmente Sigyn si lasciava sciogliere ed intrecciare i capelli cercando di resistere all'istinto di scappare dalla stanza, essere toccata la metteva fortemente a disagio e doveva fare uno sforzo immane per mascherare il fastidio che le dava sentire delle mani estranee sul suo corpo che, con poca discrezione, le aggiustavano l'abito all'altezza del seno o le prendevano il volto esaminandolo come un frutto alla ricerca di imperfezioni da mascherare.

Quando quell'operazione fu terminata Sigyn si voltò verso lo specchio studiando attentamente il suo riflesso: l'abito argentato sembrava esserle stato cucito addosso e la stringeva in prossimità del seno e dei fianchi in modo strategico mettendole in evidenza le curve, all'altezza delle spalle un tessuto più leggero le scendeva lungo le braccia coprendole parzialmente e, a seconda della luce, rivelava riflessi verdi, infine tra i capelli Frigg aveva sistemato una piccola tiara argentata che le cingeva il capo come esili tralci d'edera.

- Sei davvero bellissima.-

Sigyn si voltò verso Brunilde guardandola con dolcezza, la ragazza la guardava estasiata girandole intorno e osservando con stupore sempre maggiore i dettagli dell'abito e dei gioielli.

Sigyn si guardò un'ultima volta nello specchio osservando soddisfatta il risultato, Brunilde la vedeva bella, ma lei si sentiva radiosa come il sole e, per la prima volta nella sua vita, riusciva a guardarsi con orgoglio senza provare vergogna della sua carnagione olivastra o di quei capelli che sembravano ali di corvo.

- Posso entrare?-

Thor comparve sulla porta e guardò con stupore Sigyn e il suo corteo di dame.

- Non vorrei mettervi fretta, ma ci attendono.-

Frigg sistemò per l'ultima volta la tiara in testa alla sposa e le diede un bacio sulla fronte accarezzandole il volto.

- Che il cielo e le stelle ti benedicano, figlia mia.-

Detto ciò la regina rivolse uno sguardo alle altre due ragazze e lasciò la stanza con Sif e Brunilde al rimorchio.

Rimasta sola con Thor Sigyn andò a sedersi sul letto facendo attenzione a non piegare il vestito. Silenzioso il principe le si avvicinò osservandola da lontano come se si trattasse di una stella caduta.

- Sei veramente bella Sigyn, Loki è fortunato.-

La ragazza gli sorrise imbarazzata cercando le parole per rispondere a quel complimento.

- E anche io sono fortunato, è un onore per me accompagnarti all'altare e immagino che anche Iwaldi sarebbe fiero di poter accompagnare una tra le figlie più belle di Asgard.-

- Sotto questo abito e queste sembianze da principessa sono ancora la ragazzina che, attaccata ai bracciali di Sif, scalciava e combatteva. È solo un trucco Thor, niente di più.-

La giovane si accarezzò il vestito appianando una piega comparsa all'altezza della coscia.

Thor si sedette accanto alla ragazza guardandola con l'affetto di un fratello e le prese con delicatezza le piccole mani percorse da tremiti di emozione.

- Sei nervosa?-

- Sì.-

- Lo ero anche io il giorno della mia incoronazione, ma non dirlo a Loki.- Thor ammiccò alla ragazza – Mi prenderebbe in giro fino alla morte.-

In lontananza una campana suonò richiamando Sigyn alla realtà. La ragazza guardò Thor prendendo un respiro profondo e si alzò muovendosi con eleganza per la stanza, anche Thor si alzò e si mise accanto a lei porgendole un mazzo di rose bianche e piccoli candidi gigli preparatole da Frigg con i fiori più belli del suo giardino privato. Sigyn prese tra le mani il bouquet e strinse i gambi come se si trattasse dell'elsa di una spada pronta a levarsi su un nemico.

- Ci siamo.- Il giovane la prese delicatamente sotto il braccio cominciando a dirigersi verso il luogo in cui si sarebbe celebrato il rito – Tieni lo sguardo in alto, non hai motivi per guardarti le punte dei piedi.-

…

Sigyn e Thor scesero nei sotterranei di Asgard dirigendosi verso un'enorme porta d'oro sui cui era scolpita un'immagine di Yggdrasil e dei Nove mondi. I due giovani sostarono alcuni istanti nella semioscurità che avvolgeva il luogo attendendo che il portale si aprisse permettendogli l'accesso al tempio.

Quando il portone si aprì Sigyn sentì il sole bruciarle sulla pelle e dovette strizzare gli occhi per la troppa luce.

Lentamente la ragazza avanzò lungo il sentiero di pietre bianche e levigate accanto a Thor che risplendeva come una stella nella sua armatura argentata, intorno a lei gli Aesir si sporgevano cercandola con lo sguardo e scambiandosi commenti, Sigyn cercò di ignorarli e alzò superba il viso seguendo il consiglio di Thor e guardando dritta davanti a sé avanzò con fierezza verso l'altare eretta tra le radici di Yggdrasil.

Loki la attendeva emozionato guardandola con orgoglio avanzare come sospinta dal vento: una rosa bianca dalla bellezza casta i cui petali non erano mai stati sfiorati dalle mani di un uomo. Le sue vesti sembravano complementari a quelle di Sigyn: sopra pantaloni bianchi il giovane portava una camicia argentata percorsa da riflessi verdi, in vita portava una cintura nera a cui era appesa una spada prestatagli per l'occasione da Fandral.

Ai piedi dell'altare Thor e Sigyn si inchinarono appena davanti al re degli dei e, dopo averle baciato la piccola mano, Thor consegnò la fanciulla al fratello che le prese gentilmente le mani sorridendole radioso.

Odino colpì con la sua lancia dorata il terreno richiamando i presenti all'ordine e senza ulteriori indugi diede inizio alla celebrazione.

Loki e Sigyn intrecciarono le loro mani davanti all'altare di Yggdrasil al cospetto del Padre degli dei e di tutti gli Aesir. Con sicurezza e consapevolezza si scambiarono i voti nuziali così come voleva la cerimonia e Loki fece scivolare all'anulare destro della sua sposa un anello d'argento impreziosito da uno smeraldo. Infine Brunilde si avvicinò all'altare portando due coroncine di fiori dorati terminanti in due lunghi cordoncini dello stesso colore. Odino prese le due corone e dopo averle poste sul capo di Loki e Sigyn consacrandoli come un essere unico ed indivisibile si portò allo loro spalle prendendo i due nastri e seguendoli rispettoso mentre i due giovani muovevano i loro primi passi come marito e moglie intorno all'altare.

Quando anche quel rituale fu completato Odino presentò ad Asgard e ai Nove regni i due sposi che si baciarono tra le ovazioni e i canti della corte degli Aesir.

Loki si abbassò sulla sua sposa e le sussurrò dolcemente alle orecchie la promessa che si erano scambiati molti anni prima in riva al mare.

- Ti amo e ovunque tu andrai o sarai io sarò con te.-

…

Al termine della cerimonia tutti gli Aesir seguirono gli sposi nella sala del trono dove era stata preparata la festa e il banchetto nuziale. Sigyn sapeva cosa la aspettasse e al pensiero di ore di musiche e balli guardò Loki implorandolo con lo sguardo di evitarle quella noia e di portarla il più lontano possibile da lì, ma il ragazzo le sorrise facendole capire che non c'era modo di sfuggire ai festeggiamenti.

La sala del trono era stata addobbata in modo da renderla irriconoscibile, fiori di tutti i colori ornavano le possenti colonne e grandi bracieri ardevano in diversi punti della stanza mentre lo scoppiettio del fuoco si univa al rumore delle stoviglie e delle voci degli invitati in una cacofonia assordante.

Odino e la famiglia reale sedevano sui rispettivi troni mentre per Loki e Sigyn erano stati preparati due piccoli seggi isolati dagli altri tavoli attorno ai quali gravitavano perennemente servitori con piatti di portata, dame e cavalieri che si presentavano per fare gli auguri alla coppia.

Sigyn si guardava nervosa intorno tormentandosi l'orlo del vestito e cercando una via di fuga, al contrario Loki mascherava splendidamente il proprio disagio scambiando battute argute con i commensali e riempiendosi il piatto di carne e il calice di sidro di mele.

- Tutto bene?- Loki si rivolse alla sua sposa guardandola con apprensione.

- Non mi piace stare in gabbia, e per quanto dorata e luccicante questa è una gabbia.-

Loki le sorrise e la baciò e Sigyn sentì sulle labbra il sapore speziato delle carni di cervo e della porchetta.

- Coraggio piccola volpe, ancora qualche ora e saremo fuori.-

Dopo quattro ore di portate e di brindisi i camerieri si fermarono e con un cenno Odino chiamò un servitore perché gli portasse il dono che aveva preparato per il figlio e la sua sposa.

Da un fagotto di velluto rosso il dio estrasse alcuni volumi rilegati in pelle pregiata contenenti tutti i miti e le leggende dei Nove regni e una cintura d'oro fatta dai nani sulle cui piastre erano incisi con abilità e maestria fiori ed esseri mitologici.

Dopo la coppia regale fu il turno di Thor che regalò al fratello una spada dalla lama lunga ed affilata che brillava nella luce della sala come una stalattite di ghiaccio.

- Tu fratello usi solo pugnali e lame da lancio, ma sono armi da ragazzino! Una spada invece si addice ad un uomo, inoltre questa notte perderai finalmente la tua innocenza e si dice che la spada di un uomo sia il riflesso del suo,…-

Loki fermò imbarazzato il fratello prima che dicesse qualche volgarità. Dopo Thor vennero Iðunn e suo marito che deposero davanti a Sigyn uno scrigno di legno finemente intarsiato, la ragazza lo aprì con delicatezza e al suo internò trovò, adagiate su un cuscino di velluto verde, quattro mele d'oro. Estasiata la fanciulla ne prese una tra le mani accarezzandone compiaciuta la superficie levigata e perfetta e osservando i suoi riflessi alla luce del sole.

- Queste mele, mia signora, non sono un dono futile, sono il frutto che alimentano l'immortalità degli Aesir ma sono anche in grado di curare le ferite più gravi e convincere la morte a tornare sui suoi passi. Serbale con cura e possa tu non doverle mai usare.-

Sigyn ripose la mela che aveva preso tra le altre ringraziando Iðunn del suo regalo e promettendole che avrebbe tenuto conto delle sue parole.

- Direi che ora tocca a me.- Una donna si avvicinò ai due giovani e appoggiò davanti a Sigyn un involto di seta vermiglia dai ricami d'oro – Sono la valchiria Mude e questo è il dono mio e delle mie sorelle.-

Incuriosita la ragazza aprì il drappo portando alla luce un arco dai flettenti bianchi come la luna e una faretra dello stesso duro materiale.

- Ossa di drago, resistenti ed indistruttibili.- la donna si allontanò permettendo anche agli altri commensali di poter vedere il suo dono – Questo arco è stato costruito nel Valhalla, è un oggetto unico nei Nove regni. Se lo saprai tendere con destrezza e se il tuo occhio sarà svelto non mancherà un bersaglio. Possano il cielo e le stelle benedire te, il tuo sposo e la tua casa, Sigyn. Ma se il fato dovesse essere contro di te, possa questo arco aiutarti a difendere coloro che ami.-

Sigyn prese tra le mani l'arco e ne accarezzò delicatamente i flettenti seguendo i ghirigori incisi sull'osso.

- Un'arma degna di una valchiria.- Hogun spiò la coppia da dietro l'ambasciatrice del Valhalla – Più adatta ad un uomo che ad una donna.-

La donna si voltò fulminando con uno sguardo il giovane che rimase ammutolito.

- Le stelle dicono che questa arma servirà a Sigyn.-

- Un'arma così bella deve avere un nome adeguato.- Loki accarezzò le mani della ragazza osservando rapito l'arco - Come pensi di chiamarlo?-

Sigyn si alzò in piedi e tese l'arma provandone la resistenza, era più duro di quelli che era abituata a maneggiare, ma con un po' di esercizio sarebbe riuscito ad usarlo senza problemi. La ragazza soppesò ancora un momento l'arco prima di trovare il nome.

- Lyn, la saetta. Perché come una saetta le sue frecce si abbatteranno su chiunque minacci la mia famiglia.-

- La saetta? I fulmini sono di Thor, non di Loki!- Sif si era avvicinata ai due sposi per osservare il famoso arco di ossa di drago - Dovresti chiamare la tua arma con un nome più coerente con i poteri di tuo marito.-

- L'arco è di Sigyn e lei è libera di dargli il nome che preferisce.-

La giovane lo tese ancora un paio di volte prima di riporlo nella sua custodia di seta.

- È un dono bellissimo, lo conserverò con cura. Ringrazia le tue sorelle.-

- Che tu non debba mai usarlo, mia signora.-

La valchiria tornò a sedersi lasciando la coppia nuovamente sola. Nel giro di poco tempo nella sala del trono riecheggiarono canti e rumori di stoviglie frantumate mentre Volstagg e Thor guidavano allegri cori da taverna riempiendosi senza sosta il boccale di birra e vino.

Sigyn osservava incuriosita e stupita l'arco e lo scrigno con le mele d'oro ripensando a quello che Iðunn e Mude le avevano detto. Anche Loki la osservava e i suoi occhi smeraldo si spostavano dai doni al viso pensieroso della sua sposa.

- Tutto bene?-

- Stavo pensando a quello che hanno detto Iðunn e Mude di questi regali. La valchiria ha detto che è scritto nelle stelle che io debba possedere ed usare questo arco e le mele d'oro sembrano portare con loro una promessa di morte.-

Il giovane le prese le mani stringendole con delicatezza e la accarezzò con dolcezza il viso quasi volesse allontanarle i presagi dalla mente con un gesto.

- Una sposa non dovrebbe pensare alla morte il giorno delle sue nozze. Questo giorno è per te, Sigyn, desidero che tu ti diverta.- Loki la baciò sorridendole radioso – Domani penseremo a quello che ci attende.-

Sigyn sorrise poco convinta e restituì allo sposo il bacio cercando di non pensare più di tanto alle parole delle due donne.

- Ho una cosa per te.- la ragazza fece un cenno ad un'ancella che si avvicinò portando una confezione di legno nero e lucido e una pergamena chiusa da un nastro d'oro – Il mio regalo di nozze.-

Loki prese tra le mani il rotolo e lo aprì con delicatezza leggendone il contenuto: il testo all'interno era scritto con rune rosse e verdi in una lingua vecchia quanto Yggdrasil, ai lati delle rune era stato disegnato un frassino dalle foglie purpuree e le venature dorate e ai piedi dell'albero era disegnato un serpente dalla pelle verde e argentata.

Loki accarezzò la pergamena cercando di leggerne il contenuto, ma non conoscendo la lingua dovette arrendersi.

- Che cos'è?- il giovane richiuse il rotolo fissandolo con il filo d'oro che lo legava.

- È un incantesimo,- Sigyn gli sorrise prendendo tra le mani la pergamena e riaprendola – chi lo recita può avere la vista di Heimdall e vedere tutto quello che succede nei Nove regni.-

Loki guardò con meraviglia la ragazza osservando ancora una volta il dono che teneva tra le mani.

- Ti piace?-

- È un dono bellissimo.- il giovane si voltò verso la sua sposa sorridendole elettrizzato - Dove lo hai trovato?-

- Appartiene alla mia famiglia da secoli, mio padre diceva che era il gioiello più prezioso della mia terra.-

- Dopo di te?-

Sigyn sorrise imbarazzata porgendo al marito il cofanetto di legno nero. Il giovane prese la confezione e la aprì portando alla luce sei lame da lancio con rune e fiamme incise sulla lama argentata.

- Sono splendide.-

- E dov'è il tuo dono, fratello?- Thor si avvicinò brioso alla coppia – Non te ne sarai dimenticato?-

Il giovane si alzò in piedi prendendo per mano la sua sposa.

- Per il mio dono dovrai aspettare questa notte.- il principe sorrise enigmatico alla fanciulla scatenando una risata maliziosa tra i presenti – E i nostri ospiti mi perdoneranno se non potrò mostrarlo a tutti.-

- Abbiamo capito, fratello!- Thor si avvicinò al fratello dandogli una sonora pacca sulla spalla che lo fece sbilanciare – Con le parole sei sempre stato bravo, ma ora è il momento di vedere come te la cavi nelle danze.-

Loki si voltò verso la sua sposa che lo guardò implorandolo di evitargli l'umiliazione di dover aprire le danze, ma il galateo andava rispettato e Sigyn dovette seguire docilmente il marito al centro della sala.

…

Loki condusse Sigyn verso il suo cavallo e con delicatezza la afferrò per i fianchi facendola accomodare in sella a Stern.

- Dove stiamo andando?-

La fanciulla si passò le mani sulla benda che il marito le aveva messo sugli occhi, ma il giovane tornò verso il suo cavallo impedendole di togliersela.

- È una sorpresa, reggiti alla sella e lascia guidare me.-

Con uno scatto anche Loki fu in sella al suo morello e prendendo le redini Stern lo condusse fuori dalla scuderia prendendo una strada sterrata.

I due giovani cavalcarono per diversi minuti e Sigyn dovette fare molta attenzione a non scivolare dalla sella, era sempre stata un'abile cavallerizza ma quell'abito le impediva di muoversi come avrebbe voluto.

- Siamo arrivati.-

Loki tirò le redini del suo cavallo e smontò in fretta correndo dalla sua sposa.

- Posso togliermi la benda?-

- Non ancora.-

Il principe prese per mano la fanciulla e la guidò lungo un sentiero sinuoso e poco battuto. Sotto un grande arco di pietra coperto da rampicanti il giovane si fermò e si mise dietro la ragazza abbracciandola.

- Ora puoi togliere la benda.-

Sigyn obbedì e quando aprì gli occhi il cuore le si fermò per un attimo: oltre l'arco si estendeva una fitta rete di sentieri a cui lati crescevano ordinate piante, alberi e siepi ornate dai fiori più belli che Sigyn avesse mai visto. Rose rosse, candidi iris e poi garofani bianchi e tulipani si affiancavano in un mosaico colorato e bellissimo.

- È il nostro giardino! Pensavo fosse andato tutto perduto!-

Sigyn si voltò verso Loki guardandolo pieno di gratitudine e meraviglia.

- Non è tutto, vieni con me.- il giovane prese per mano la ragazza e la guidò tra i sentieri fino ad un muro ricoperto da edera lussureggiante.

- Seguimi.- il principe scostò i rampicanti come fosse un sipario svelando una porta in legno massiccio con l'immagine di una rosa incisa sopra.

Il giovane introdusse la ragazza all'interno di un piccolo salotto dalle pareti in pietra nelle quali si aprivano due ampie finestre, al centro della sala vi era un grosso braciere acceso circondato da due ampi divani posti l'uno dirimpetto all'altro e sulla parete di fondo svettava una libreria in legno intarsiato traboccante di libri.

Sigyn lasciò la mano del marito e cominciò a muoversi cauta in quell'ambiente studiando la cura dei dettagli.

- Ti piace casa nostra?-

La fanciulla si voltò guardando estasiata il suo sposo e gli saltò al collo facendolo barcollare leggermente.

- La adoro, grazie.-

Loki le sorrise compiaciuto passandole una mano trai capelli corvini.

- Vieni, c'è ancora molto da vedere.-

Il giovane la guidò in un lungo corridoio sulla quale si affacciavano diverse stanze più o meno ampie: due camere da letto che si affacciavano sul giardino ed arredate con gusto, una stanza dalle pareti color avorio e il soffitto affrescato come la volta celeste al centro del quale era stato posto un grosso tavolo in legno massiccio su cui sovrastava un imponente leggio e intorno al quale erano stati disposti con ordine altri codici e pergamene, dirimpetto alla stanza delle stelle vi era un secondo studio che Loki aveva realizzato per uso esclusivo di Sigyn, infine, al termine del corridoio, la stanza più grande della casa destinata al principe e alla sua sposa.

Sigyn entrò nella camera nuziale guardandosi intorno incuriosita e rapita: al centro vi era un grande letto dalle lenzuola color avorio e sopra i due cuscini erano state appoggiate due rose bianche, ai piedi del letto era stata posizionata una cassapanca finemente intarsiata su cui erano stati appoggiati con ordine oggetti per la cura personale, ai lati della porta si trovavano due grandi armadi ed un'altra libreria di dimensioni più modeste.

La fanciulla mosse qualche passo incerto nella camera lasciandosi rapire dall'odore di pulito e coccolare dalla brezza della sera.

- Ti piace?-

Loki la abbracciò cercando le guance della ragazza.

- Moltissimo.-

Il principe le sorrise felice e la accompagnò sull'ampio balcone della stanza da cui si poteva vedere il palazzo di Asgard baciato dal sole morente brillare come un organo dalle canne dorate e lucide.

Una lacrima corse furtiva lungo la guancia di Sigyn che tentò di nasconderla al marito.

- Sigyn, cosa succede?-

- Ho paura.-

I due giovani si sedettero sul letto guardando insieme verso il tramonto. Sigyn appoggiò il capo contro il petto del suo sposo cercando protezione tra le sue braccia.

- Cosa ti preoccupa?-

- Le parole di Mude e Iðunn, per quanto mi sforzi non riesco a togliermele dalla testa.-

Loki le accarezzò con delicatezza il capo pettinandole con le dita i capelli corvini e annusando il profumo di gigli che le sue vesti argentate emanavano. Forse la preoccupazione di Sigyn non era del tutto infondata. Quando era solo un ragazzo,Odino aveva preso lui e Thor e gli aveva narrato tutte le profezie legate alla fine del mondo. Il re aveva raccontato ai due principi dei Nove regni, di Yggdrasil, degli esseri più potenti dell'universo e aveva detto loro dell'esistenza di un essere talmente potente che avrebbe segnato la caduta degli Aesir.

Il giovane cercò di allontanare quei ricordi e tornò a concentrarsi sulla sua bellissima sposa che ora gli appariva come un delicato bocciolo di rosa mai sfiorato e per questo ancora più fragile.

- Sigyn.-

Loki smise di accarezzarle i capelli e cercò gli occhi castani della fanciulla che, cullata dal suo respiro e dalle sue carezze, si era addormentata sulla sua spalla.

Il principe la adagiò con delicatezza sulle lenzuola profumate osservandola incantato e cercando di indovinare i suoi pensieri e suoi sogni.

- Dormi Sigyn,- il ragazzo si abbassò su di lei baciandole la fronte – questo giorno è per te, domani penseremo a cosa ci attende.-

CONTINUA …


	29. Chapter 29

29. IL CREPUSCOLO DEGLI DEI

Sigyn accarezzò i flettenti del suo arco, le sua mani sporche di sangue lasciarono impronte vermiglie sui ricami dell'impugnatura.

Con uno sforzo la donna si mise in piedi e claudicante si mosse incerta tra i cadaveri dei nemici e degli Aesir alla ricerca del marito.

Piccoli falò ardevano in diversi punti mentre corvi neri scendevano dal cielo per cibarsi dei cadaveri non ancora bruciati. La donna si bloccò ad osservare uno di quegli uccelli mentre senza tanti complimenti strappava brandelli di carne dal corpo di un uomo sventrato e sperò con tutta se stessa di non trovare Loki in condizioni simili.

Un rumore di zoccoli la fece fermare nuovamente e voltandosi Sigyn vide avanzare ciondolante Sleipnir. Il mastodontico destriero di Odino si diresse verso la guerriera mostrandole la sella vuota, con gentilezza Sigyn si avvicinò al cavallo e con non poca fatica gli montò in groppa serrando le dita insanguinate intorno alle redini dorate.

- Portami da lui Sleipnir, portami da Loki.-

Le otto possenti zampe dell'animale raschiarono il terreno e lentamente il cavallo cominciò a muoversi, ogni sobbalzo era per Sigyn una fitta dolorosissima che le saliva dal fianco lacerato fino al capo annebbiandole per pochi istanti la vista. Stava morendo. Appoggiandosi una mano sul petto poteva sentire il cuore battere sempre più lentamente e la vita scorrerle via attraverso le tante ferite aperte sul corpo. Con decisione la donna strinse le redini e si aggiustò goffamente sulla sella decisa a non morire prima di aver visto un'ultima volta il volto del marito, udito la sua voce dolce come il miele e baciato le sue labbra.

In prossimità di un avvallamento il cavallo si fermò permettendo alla sua amazzone di smontare, il destriero aveva portato Sigyn nel cuore della pianura Vígríðr dove si era combattuto lo scontro più violento: Sif e Thor giacevano uno accanto all'altro e le loro mani erano unite in un vincolo che niente avrebbe più spezzato, a qualche metro da loro Sigyn vide il corpo Heimdall abbandonato sopra una roccia nera con la spada ancora ben salda tra le mani ormai fredde. La donna continuò la sua ricerca e ad ogni passo le forze le venivano meno costringendola a fermarsi per riprendere fiato. Un branco di lupi le passò accanto fermandosi incuriosito a guardarla e come per renderle omaggio le bestie alzarono un coro di ululati, Sigyn li guardò affascinata sapendo di non dover temere nulla da quelle creature della notte e non si ritirò quando li vide avvicinarsi. L'esemplare più grande del gruppo era alto quanto un pony e si mise accanto alla donna scivolando sotto il suo braccio. Con delicatezza Sigyn strinse le piccole dita intorno alla pelliccia scura dell'animale e appoggiandosi a lui si riprese la sua perlustrazione.

Al centro della pianura, accasciato ai piedi di uno sperone di roccia nera, la donna riconobbe il marito circondato dai cadaveri dei nemici caduti. Con le ultime forze Sigyn corse da lui e non appena gli fu accanto cominciò a ripulire il suo bel viso dal sangue e dalla terra nera che lo incrostavano.

- Sigyn?-

L'uomo aprì debolmente gli occhi che brillarono attenti nel suo volto agonizzante, flebilmente il principe alzò una mano cercando il viso della sua sposa e come aveva fatto altre volte in giovinezza lo accarezzò con delicatezza quasi temesse di sciuparlo.

- Sono io.-

La donna prese da una sacca attaccata alla cintura una delle mele d'oro di Iðunn e sollevò il capo del marito perché ne prendesse un morso.

- Tu l'hai già mangiata?-

Sigyn annuì, ma a Loki bastò un'occhiata per capire che la moglie stava mentendo.

- Prima mangiala tu, se ci sarà ancora tempo la mangerò anche io.-

- Loki, non hai più molto da vivere.- Sigyn si asciugò una lacrima sporcandosi le guance di sangue – Hel sarà qui a momenti, per favore.-

Loki puntellò i gomiti e si mise faticosamente a sedere appoggiandosi contro la roccia.

- Anche tu sei ferita, ubbidisci donna! Mangia quella mela.-

Una smorfia di dolore si dipinse sul volto dell'uomo che si portò entrambe le mani ad una ferita che sanguinava copiosamente.

- Loki, per favore.- la voce già flebile di Sigyn era ora un sospiro lamentevole, ma il marito continuò a rifiutarsi di prendere il frutto.

Rassegnata la donna si sedette accanto all'uomo riponendo la mela nella sua custodia.

- Che cosa stai facendo?-

- Se tu non la mangi non lo farò nemmeno io.-

- Tu sei pazza, donna!-

Sigyn prese la mano del marito e cominciò ad accarezzarla debolmente.

- Sigyn per favore, fallo per me. Te lo chiedo come ultimo dono.-

La donna alzò lo sguardo e i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli smeraldo del suo sposo che la guardava triste sul punto di piangere.

- Non voglio fallire anche questa volta.-

- Anni fa mi trovavo su una scogliera, il destino mi aveva appena strappato mio padre e volevo solo stare sola con il mio lutto. Venne da me un ragazzo che mi avvolse nel suo mantello per difendermi dal vento freddo. Quel giorno io e lui ci scambiammo una promessa: ovunque fossimo andati o stati saremmo stati uno accanto all'altro.- Sigyn alzò gli occhi verso Loki e gli asciugò una lacrima – Se Hel vuole la tua vita dovrà prendere anche la mia.-

Loki la accarezzò rassegnato, non voleva che Sigyn rinunciasse alla vita per una promessa fatta in gioventù che lui aveva ripetutamente tradito, ma sapeva che niente al mondo avrebbe convinto la sua sposa a cambiare idea. Con le ultime forze il principe strinse a sé la donna e le accarezzò i lunghi capelli neri annusando per l'ultima volta il profumo di gigli che emanavano. Il respiro di Sigyn si era fatto sempre più debole e dopo alcuni minuti la donna si addormentò per sempre cullata dalle carezze del suo sposo.

Con le lacrime agli occhi Loki la baciò cercando di riportarla in vita, ma le labbra fredde della sua sposa non gli risposero.

- Sei arrivata tardi Hel.-

Il principe si voltò verso una creatura che era silenziosamente scivolata verso di loro.

- È morta da guerriera, non sarà mai tua.-

L'essere scivolò accanto a Loki che fissò disgustato il suo volto deforme, le sembianze erano quelle di una donna, ma il suo volto era diviso in due: una metà rivelava lineamenti gentili e carnagione chiara, mentre l'altra sembrava essere morta secoli prima e la pelle, divorata dai vermi, era cadente per via dell'avanzato stato di decomposizione.

Loki le sorrise beffardo accarezzando il volto esangue di Sigyn.

- Immagino ti sarebbe piaciuto averla nella tua corte di tenebra, forse l'avresti incatenata al tuo trono di unghie e ossa impedendole per sempre di vedere il sole e le stelle. Purtroppo per te lei è stata più veloce ed ora riposerà con i suoi avi.-

Il principe alzò trionfante lo sguardo verso Hel che lo osservava con astio.

- Mi accontento del figlio di Odino, il mio regno non può accogliere solo codardi e malfattori.- la voce della donna era sgraziata come quella di una cornacchia e fastidiosa come il cigolio di una porta - Il dio degli inganni è un trofeo desiderabile per il mio palazzo di reietti.-

Il sorriso dal volto di Loki sparì immediatamente, Hel aveva ragione: lui non era ancora morto e malgrado avesse riportato ferite gravi la vita continuava a pulsare dentro di lui.

- Come funziona in questi casi? Mi ucciderai tu?-

Hel annuì e si preparò a dare al principe il colpo di grazia. Loki guardò Sigyn e il pensiero di non rivederla più lo fece scoppiare in lacrime.

- Aspetta un momento, ho una cosa che ti potrebbe interessare.- il principe prese la mela d'oro di Sigyn e la porse all'essere che la osservò incuriosita.

- Che cos'è un trucco, dio degli inganni?-

- No,- Loki porse il frutto a Hel che lo prese con la mano sana rigirandolo alla pallida luce del sole – è una delle mele d'oro di Iðunn e sarà tua ad una condizione.-

- Vuoi che risparmi la tua vita? Per un simile artefatto potrei concedertelo.-

- No, voglio solo sapere come posso evitare di scendere nel tuo regno di rinnegati.- l'uomo si voltò verso la guerriera che giaceva appoggiata alla sua spalla.- In gioventù promisi a questa donna che l'avrei seguita ovunque lei fosse andata o stata, ora, sul ciglio dell'abisso, non voglio essere diviso da lei per sempre.-

Hel soppesò ancora un momento il frutto prima di farlo sparire con un rapido movimento della mano.

- Prendi la tua spada, figlio di Odino, e alzati. Non è un guerriero chi muore seduto.-

Loki obbedì e prese la sua arma e appoggiandosi su di essa si alzò in piedi. Hel raccolse da terra una lancia e la impugnò saldamente con entrambe le mani.

- Cerca di difenderti e dopo la morte la ritroverai.-

Il principe annuì alzando debolmente la spada davanti a sé, con un gesto rapido e preciso Hel strappò dalle mani di Loki la sua spada che volò a diversi metri da lui conficcandosi nel terreno. Senza più un sostegno l'uomo barcollò cercando disperatamente di restare in piedi e quando sentì la punta della lancia trapassargli il petto provò quasi gratitudine per quell'essere dall'aspetto così mostruoso.

- Grazie.- l'espressione contratta del viso di Loki si rilassò e il principe e guardò sorridente alla sua avversaria.

- Non è un atto di generosità, figlio di Odino,- Hel estrasse la lancia dal corpo dell'uomo che ricadde all'indietro – io ho onorato il mio accordo ed ora potrai stare per sempre con la donna che hai amato in vita.-

Con le ultime forze Loki accarezzò il volto di Sigyn sorridendogli sereno prima di spirare al sua volta abbandonandosi tra le fredde e nere braccia della morte.

FINE

Ps.

Bene, ora che il racconto è finito potete dare libero sfogo agli insulti ed esprimere la vostra opinione.


End file.
